


A Single Act of Kindness

by Son_Akito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Konoha Village, Loneliness, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, What Could Have Been, What-If, naruto and sasuke are like family, naruto doesn't know about nine tails, sasuke and naruto learn from each other, sasuke and naruto spend a lot of time together, the village doesn't like their friendship, village hates naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_Akito/pseuds/Son_Akito
Summary: Unaware of the future, the lone Uchiha reached out and accepted the rice ball from the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Fox.A single act of kindness that would forever change the Shinobi World.OR: This is the story of what could have been if the roles had been reversed. Can Sasuke save his only friend from his loneliness, or will he lose Naruto to the darkness?





	1. Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story that I have been working on for a quite a while! I am new to AO3, so this is my first story to this site. I plan to update regularly, so I'll have an update for you soon! I hope you all enjoy!

A Single Act of Kindness

_Loneliness_

Sasuke Uchiha had always been a quiet child.

That had not changed.

When he had been out with his family in the village, his fellow clan members had commented on how well behaved he was. He would bow his head and express his gratitude when given these kind remarks.

If his father was present, he would give a single nod and a polite thanks. When it was his mother with him, she would bow her head at the speaker, and respond with another compliment towards their children or family.

When Itachi was there, he looked down at him with the brightest smile, one that could rival the sun.

All that had disappeared after that night.

No one had commented on his politeness or his well-behaved nature. There were no clan members to smile down at him, no family to receive any praise in his upbringing.

There was no one now.

The Hokage has organized for him to live in one bedroom apartment near the Academy. He had asked quietly if he could remain in the Uchiha Clan sector of the village, in the outskirts of the village, but the Hokage had simply shook his head.

No one would be permitted to enter those grounds again.

He had simply bowed his head at the Hokage and gave his thanks for the apartment anyway.

Sandamie Hokage had given him a sad smile, "I know your parents were proud to have such a respectful child such as yourself, Sasuke."

He no longer had a father to nod, a mother to bow her head, or a brother to smile. He could only stare at the Hokage, not sure to respond to such a comment.

The Hokage had coughed lightly, realizing the subject of family was too sensitive, and excused himself.

No one had mentioned his behavior again.

Instead, the boy withdrew himself from society. He had seen the look in people's eyes after all. That look of pity the villagers gave him, his senseis gave him, and sometimes, even his own classmates. News of the Uchiha Massacre spread like wild fire, and for the first few moments he was unable to escape their glares.

Soon, he realized that if he had ignored their looks, they would stop giving them.

And that had somewhat worked.

Instead, he threw himself into his studies and training. He had no time to look at others as they looked down at him. He didn't need their concern, he didn't need their pity, and he didn't need their compliments.

Toning on his skills, their eyes quickly turned from pity to admiration.

A part of him couldn't help it when his teachers and the other students praised him on his abilities, it was the acknowledgment that all his hard work was paying off. He was getting stronger, he was quickly becoming the best.

Just how Ita-

He would be greater then his brother. He would surpass him and kill him.

Avenge.

How perfectly that word described him. He would become strong, he would be the best, he would avenge the Uchiha Clan by killing Itachi Uchiha.

It was the only thing that mattered.

Yet, there was that small little part of him, the one he tried so desperately to ignore...

Loneliness.

His eyes darted over to Uzumaki.

The boy was sitting outside on the metal bars, staring up at the Hokage Stone Faces.

He couldn't see Uzuamki's face from the table he as sitting at by the window that looked out into the training field where Uzuamki was at. He couldn't see his face but he knew what the boy was thinking out there.

Being alone and being lonely were two different things after all.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you sitting here by yourself?"

Sasuke's eyes glanced up as a girl with long blonde hair walked up to him, lunch box in hand, and sat down next to him. She gave him a warm smile, "I have been wanting to talk to you for the longest time Sasuke-kun, and I wanted to know... Is there anyone that you like?"

"Like?" Sasuke blinked at the question.

"You know, who do you like, like?"

"INO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Both children turned their head towards a pink haired, large forehead girl stomping up to the both of them.

"Just because I got here first, doesn't mean you have to have a cow about it, Sakura."

"WHY YOU, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Just a girl having lunch with Sasuke-kun. Maybe you should take some lessons on how to get a man, Sakura."

Their banter towards him was annoying, and if he wanted the trouble he would tell both of them to shove off. He had no time to think about girls, he had more important things to do with his time.

While they were distracted the lone Uchiha gathered the remaining of his lunch, he would slip away while they were talking and find another place to finish his meal.

Eyes were watching him. He could feel them. He had become accustomed to it for so long that he knew what it felt to have eyes glaring at him. He looked up, and through the window he saw Uzumaki staring back at him.

It had felt like a glare, but the look within his blue eyes didn't look at him with pity or admiration.

No one had ever looked at him the way Uzumaki was looking at him.

It felt like a challenge.

* * *

 His stomach growled, again.

It was one of the reasons he had decided to sit outside during lunch hour. If he was indoors while everyone was eating, his stomach would growl, and he would not be able to think of anything but food for the rest of the day.

He couldn't afford to eat during the day.

Naruto Uzumaki had a daily routine he could not venture from when it came to meals. At home, right before heading to the Academy he would heat up his instant ramen for breakfast. The three minutes while he waited for the ramen to heat up he would distract himself by going to take a piss or brush his teeth. Sometimes, he didn't have enough time to brush his teeth after eating his ramen, and so to save himself some time he would do it beforehand, even though the ramen had a strange taste after brushing his teeth.

During the day however, he could not afford the outrages prices of the shops around him charged for instant ramen or any other kind of food. They all knew his face and his name, and he was certain that was why instant ramen costed him triple as much as it did, but when someone like Choji or Shikamaru had instant ramen they were greeted with a smile and a discounted rate.

After school hours, Naruto made sure to run home as quickly as he could and heat up another instant ramen. In the three minutes he had to wait, he would distract himself by taking a piss or doing some light stretches. After the three minutes, he would take his time eating the ramen. He couldn't help himself but to savior the taste of instant ramen. It was the cheap stuff, but that didn't matter. Ramen was ramen and it was good.

He didn't want the others to hear his tummy as it craved for food, not that they cared anyway.

Whistling to himself did help when his stomach was craving food more then normal, like today, and it took all of his will power not to clench his empty stomach and curl up into a ball.

He felt for his wallet in his pocket, and thought about his finances.

Hokage-jiji was going to give him his monthly allowance at the end of the month, which was still twenty-two days away. He had brought his month's worth of instant ramen, a sixty pack (he hated the months where there were thirty-one days and loved the one month where there was only twenty-eight days). After food, he would spend money on cleaning supplies (which he tried as often as he could not to get, he could live in a mess if he needed too). A little bit of the money went into a savings he kept under the floorboard in his bedroom. He had learned about the importance of saving a few years ago when he was robbed of all the money given to him by Hokage-jiji, and had no money to buy food for a month (luckily that was the month he meet Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan, and they had offered him the sweetest, tastiest, and biggest bowl of ramen he had ever seen in his life). Any spare money he had went to his favorite place in the world- Ichiraku Ramen, which he was able to go to about five times a month.

He had already eaten at Ichiraku Ramen this week, and there was no way he could afford to eat there today. He did, however have enough to get one rice ball, since he opted out of buying cleaning supplies this month. He knew the lady at the counter would charge him twice as much for it, but, today felt like a day that he needed a rice ball despite the price.

Sasuke was looking at him, again. He didn't have to turn around to know that it was his eyes that fell on him. That guy looked at him like everyone looked at him, but, if he looked hard enough, it was slightly different.

It was like he wasn't looking at him at all.

And that bugged the blonde, more then it should have. Why was he looking at him with those eyes if that look wasn't even for him?

He already had enough of that from everyone else.

If he was going to look at him for no reason then he was just going to stare right back at him until that jerk learned not to look at him again.

Their eyes connected, Naruto would not be the one to look away first. He'd win.

* * *

 Sasuke didn't know what his problem was, that guy was always glaring at him for one reason or another. Yet, he didn't turn away either. For some reason he knew the outcast would never let him live it down if he did.

That would be unacceptable.

Soon, the voices of the girls near him stopped, but he paid no attention to them.

"Hey, what is he doing?" Ino spat out with hint of disgust in her voice.

"Hey! Don't look at Sasuke-kun like that you freak!"

The pink haired one stepped in front of Saskue, blocking his view from the window. He pushed her off to the side in an instant.

"Get out of my way," Saskue hissed.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered back at him.

When Sasuke looked back towards Uzumaki, he was on the ground rubbing the side of his head. He had clearly fallen from the metal bar.

"He is such a loser," Ino commented, "Pay no attention to that guy Sasuke-kun."

"I wasn't." Sasuke turned his back to the window, picked up his lunch, and walked away.

He'd find another place to eat.

* * *

 "I can't spend that much money, I know that's not how much it costs! I see the price right there, its only ten ryō!"

"The price went up."

"When did that happen?"

"Just now."

Everyone in the shop was staring at him now.

Naruto didn't like causing a scene when it came buying food in a store he had never visited before, but he had over heard Choji talking about the rice balls here, and he had hoped that the shop owner would not recognize him.

That was wishful thinking.

"Its him," someone whispered behind him.

"Lets go somewhere else," another person whispered.

Now people were leaving the shop, Naruto didn't want to turn around to see how many people were leaving, but the bell at the door had rung four times.

"I am losing customers because of you," the shop owner snapped at him, "Sixty ryō to make up for the lost business or I'm calling the Shinobi over."

He wanted to shout about how unfair that was, that all he did was come into the shop and ask for one rice ball, only one, and he was being charged six times as much as a normal customer. He knew if the Shinobis were called on him, either one of two things would happen.

If the Shinobis that came did not like him, they would yell at him and throw him out. There would be an accidental shove or a slap across the face for misbehaving around the village. They would not ask the shop owner what happened, but simply see him there and handle it themselves.

If the Shinobis that came were "good" Shinobi, they would ask the shop owner what happened, maybe even ask him what happened, before kicking him out of the shop anyway and report the event to Hokage-jiji. People did not take it so kindly when the Hokage interfered.

He had learned that the hard way.

Hissing to himself, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his frog wallet. He had the money, but now he wouldn't be able to afford any snacks for the rest of the month.

He slammed the ryō onto the counter and snatched the rice ball out of the shop owner's hand.

"Get out of here you rotten child!"

With the rice ball in his hand, he stuck out his tongue to the shop owner, "I don't want to be in your stupid shop anyway!"

"If I EVER-"

Naruto ran out the door before the shop owner could finish.

* * *

 After the Academy was when Sasuke felt unbelievably lonely.

He would try not to think about walking home into his Clan's section at the end of the village and be greeted by everyone as he walked by. His mother giving him a warm smile at the door as he took off his shoes and helped her prepare dinner. His father would walk in twenty minutes after him, and would ask him about his day. Sasuke would tell his father about school, but their conversations were always short lived. Someone would always seek his father's attention, but it didn't matter because at least he had those few moments with his father.

If he was extremely lucky then Itachi would be back from a mission and they could have a family meal together.

Now, he had no where to go after the Academy. Most of the time he would go to his apartment and study, but today he didn't feel like heading straight home. Sasuke didn't have a direction he was heading towards, but his feet kept going forward and he did nothing but to follow them.

If this had been a few months ago, they would have been whispering and pointing as he walked by. His brother left quite an impression on the village, killing his whole entire clan was something he could never escape, and there were times in the beginning he wish could escape it.

Now he had a goal, and their pointing and their whispering would not detour him from killing Itachi.

He still could feel their eyes on him, if only they looked for a moment. Most of the villages would stop to look at him for three seconds before turning away. To one person that was not a lot of time, three seconds is barely a blink after all.

Yet, to the one person who were to receive these looks, it felt like a lifetime.

He walked until he was away from the looks and by the edge of the water. When he just needed some time to himself, he always found himself here at the edge of the water.

Walking down towards the water, Sasuke found a log that was placed at the edge of the water and sat down on it. The sun was setting, a mixture of yellow, orange, red, and purple filled the sky, the lights from the sky calmly reflecting on the water.

Sasuke stared down at his reflection, the water was still, it was peaceful.

He could lose himself here.

* * *

 Naruto didn't feel like going home when the sky looked this beautiful.

He pushed the earlier event with the rice ball from his mind, as he did with most things that happened to him.

The blonde never went to the water front. He had no idea why, it was so peaceful here and it was away from people. He had ran until he reached this point, and decided to take off his shoes and walk along the water. The water was cold at first, but after a few minutes his feet adjusted to the temperature.

Whistling to himself, Naruto skipped along the water, watching as his feet caused the water around him to ripple. Enjoying himself, he made bigger splashes in the water just to see the ripples get larger and expand from under him.

He didn't know why but it made him laugh.

"Bigger, bigger, bigger," he sung to himself as he whistled, creating his own melody, "More, more, more."

He jumped into the water, causing a large splash, it made him laugh. He watched as the ripples became more violent in the water around him and it caused him to laugh louder. He couldn't be still, he ran through the water, jumped up in it, kicked it, danced in it. He made sure to keep the rice ball up in the air and away from the water. He wanted to find the prefect place to eat it. He had almost dropped it a few times, and was able to save it before it hit the water.

He gave the water a massive kick, losing his footing he began to fall backwards into the water. Holding the rice ball up, he landed butt first into the water, drenching himself in water.

"Safe," Naruto smiled, looking up at his rice ball undamaged by the water. Standing up in the water, Naruto looked up and saw someone sitting on the log at the edge of the water.

It was Sasuke.

Naruto frowned, he looked so lonely sitting there alone.

It made him feel lonely.

* * *

 He wasn't really thinking of anything, he was only staring at himself through the water. Little ripples had distorted his image, but he tried to see past that and continued to stare at himself.

The weight of the sunset seem to fall on his shoulders, he felt as if the sun was setting down on top of him. He felt the pressure on him as his image in the water began to become violent. Loud splashing could be heard from his left side, Sasuke tried to ignore it, tried to look at himself but the noises and the ripples became louder.

He heard someone walk out of the water, their wet feet slapping onto the ground until they stopped at the other end of the log. He felt the weight of the log shift as they sat on the other end.

Sasuke didn't bother to look up from the water, but he did hear the person breathing next to him. He didn't feel any eyes on him. Sitting next to someone and not having to talk to them, it felt nice. He had felt the lingering feeling of loneliness for so long that he had forgotten how it felt to have someone to sit next too. It didn't even matter who it was, he didn't feel any pressure from this person, no need for small talk, no apologizes or praise or pity.

He knew that he was alone in the world, but for the first time he didn't feel lonely.

Sasuke saw a small smile in his refection, and it took him a moment to realize that it was really him who was smiling.

A loud growl from his stomach interrupted the silence between them, followed by a soft laugh. He had heard that voice before but not the laugh.

Sasuke turned towards the laugh, eyes widen at who he saw sitting next to him. Out of everyone in the whole village, the last person he would have ever expected to see was Naruto Uzumaki.

Uzumaki stopped laughing and quickly turned away from him.

"Sorry," Uzumaki mumbled, beginning to stand up.

He didn't know why, but suddenly he heard his voice say, "Its okay."

The boy was staring at him, not like before during their lunch hour, but it was still as intense. He could feel something within his classmate that he was not able to feel from anyone else before. It was almost as if he was looking into a mirror.

He could see his own loneliness within Uzumaki.

And he guessed the blonde could see it too, as he took his seat back down on the log.

Uzumaki looked down at his hand, he was holding something that Sasuke could not make out. Sasuke tried to look, but before he could figure it out Uzumaki looked up at him, offering the item in his hand to him.

A rice ball.

Years later, Sasuke would think back on this moment when Naruto offered him the rice ball during the setting sun. If he could have gone back in time to that moment, he would have taken that rice ball and thrown it into the water.

Unaware of the future, the lone Uchiha reached out and accepted the rice ball from the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Fox.

A single act of kindness that would forever change the Shinobi World.


	2. Sunflowers and Swan Plants

A Single Act of Kindness

_Sunflowers and Swan Plants_

Naruto didn't expect things to change.

He really didn't.

So when Sasuke walked into class the next day and he didn't even acknowledge him; he wasn't surprised.

There was no wave towards his way like Shikamaru greeted Choji every day. There were no words of "Good Morning" like Kiba said to Hinata when he passed her to his seat. There wasn't even a glance his way like how Ino and Sakura look at each other sometimes instead of saying hello.

Sasuke just ignored him.

Like everyone else did.

What else was new?

So Naruto didn't understand why his stomach twisted in a pain that had felt like hunger, but he wasn't really hungry since he had just eaten some ramen before coming to class.

He could go out and catch some fish for dinner, and maybe then he could fill the emptiness in his stomach.

* * *

Sasuke always loved taking walks.

It was something his mother always noticed about him that no one else did, not even Itachi. Sometimes when he would get frustrated, a little sad, or even a little hyper—Sasuke would take walks.

"How was your walk?" His mother would always ask him. He never told her he was going on walks, but she always knew.

He'd always tell her "fine" or "okay" but never elaborated on it.

Around his old home there was a path that led outside of the village, and although Sasuke didn't live near his old home, he did know how to get to the path once he left the entrance to the village. The guards never questioned him as he passed them on his way out.

They use too.

Once he left the village and turned to the right, he would just walk straight until he found a tree bark with an "X" craved into it. Once he found the "X" he knew to turn left and go straight until the saw another "X" in which he would turn to the right. Once he walked for about five minutes, he would find the guided path.

There were a lot of trails around Konoha that most people did not know about. Most of the Shinobis were able to jump from branch to branch and did not use the trails (Although Sasuke was not able walk up the trees just yet, but he had a feeling that the branches from the trees had their own unique Shinobi trail marks), and he had never seen a civilian on the trails before that circled the village either.

Sometimes he felt like the trails belonged just to him.

Until, he heard something.

Whistling.

Sasuke had not made it to the second "X" just yet, and knew that it was never safe to leave the trail. Luckily Sasuke didn't care about safety and ventured towards the noise. As he started walking the whistling got louder and louder, the voice sounded young, almost familiar. If he thought about it, he knew for certain he had heard this sound before.

The first thing he noticed was a bright blonde hair and that stopped Sasuke in his tracks.

It was Uzumaki.

Uzumaki's back was to him, and that allowed him to duck behind bush. Normally if Sasuke saw the boy he would just ignore him and walk the other way.

Something was making him stay.

Uzumaki was still whistling to himself, and he was doing something that Sasuke couldn't see because of the bush he was in. He glanced over to the side, seeing a small bald spot, big enough that he could see, but small enough that the boy shouldn't notice him.

Moving over to the side as quietly as he could, Sasuke was able to see what the Uzumaki was doing.

If someone had told him that the strange kid in class that no one spoke too, who was always loud and annoying, who just didn't know when to quit when it was so clear he was just an idiot who would most likely never make it in the Shinobi world… was a gardener….

He would literally laugh, out loud.

He watched as Uzumaki was watering plants. They looked like herbs, although Sasuke wasn't quite sure. All the plants looked like they were being taken care of, each herb was grouped in the their own section, there were about five different ones in total it seemed. Although the ground was unleveled around them, the boy had leveled out the section where his garden was, the soil looked turned over, slightly wet. The plants were bright in color, in a spot where direct sun light could hit.

He wasn't sure if Uzumaki knew it, but the boy did whistle a lot. At school, his melody sounded out of place, almost hopeful, when he was outside looking up at the Hokage Stone Faces. When he was in class reading an assignment, especially if it was something he didn't understand, his breath would turn into a sharp, tense whistle.

He didn't even realize there were more then one type of whistle until that moment; until Sasuke heard the way Uzumaki whistled to his plants.

It was a catchy, happy, a tune that seemed like it could turn into a song.

He watched at the blonde inspected his plants, very lightly touching them as he brought his face close to them. He couldn't tell if he was just looking at them or if he was smelling them too. The boy handled each plant with care, giving his full attention to each one.

The whistling stopped.

"There," Uzumaki had said out loud as he finished inspecting the last plant, "You all look big and grown! I did a fine job if I do say so myself. What do you guys think? Are you happy? Are you getting enough sun?"

He paused as if he was waiting for a response.

"That's what I thought, your Dad did a great job, I know you are suppose to be eaten now but I don't think I want to eat you, ya know. I just want to make sure you guys are being taken care of, but I know you can't live forever. Soon you'll go bad and you'll die anyway…" he paused, brining in a sharp breath that sounded like the whistle he would do in class, "Why did my Dad and Mom have to die?"

The plants gave no answer.

Sasuke knew he walked into something private then, something he wish he could walk away from, but if he made too much noise Uzumaki would notice him spying on him.

He had to admit, he never thought about why Uzumaki didn't have a family. He just assumed they died when the Nine Tails Fox attacked when they were babies. There were a lot of orphans because of that attack. Most kids though were being taken care of by an Orphanage or some kind of an adult.

Expect for Uzumaki.

And him.

Though, the Hokage did ask him if he wanted to go to an Orphanage. Sasuke said no, of course, he did not want to be reminded of his situation and be mixed up with a bunch of unwanted kids. Most of the kids in those places were civilians, not Clan Children, and did not have another option but to go to one of those places.

Sasuke didn't like to think about it, but things like finances would never be an issue for him. Since he was the last remaining survivor of whole Uchiha Clan, he was the sole beneficiary of  _everything_ they had.

There was so much money in fact that he was pretty sure he was the riches person in Konoha, maybe expect for the Hyuga Clan. So when the Hokage let him get the apartment in town, there was no argument to prove that he wouldn't be able to live alone. He would do just fine without any help. It was something Sasuke never talked about, but he knew that everyone else knew this fact about him as well.

So was Uzumaki the same as him then?

There were so many questions about the boy that Sasuke never thought to ask before.

Everyone just accepted Uzumaki was alone, and left it as that.

It was kind of strange.

Uzumaki stared down at the plants as if they were really talking to him, because suddenly the mood shifted in the air as the boy stood up and yelled out a cheerful goodbye to the plants and took off deep into the forest.

Sasuke waited until the boy was out of sight, before standing up and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

It's easy to lose yourself.

Sasuke found the trail he use to walk, and although he knew the sites were beautiful around him; the hanging of the tree branches, the flowers along the trail, the way the trail dipped down a small hill and ended at a small lake. Sasuke walked along the water, ending back at the trail and back down along it. Although the sun was setting, casting a beautiful mix of colors in the sky, Sasuke didn't pay any attention to it. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings; he just lost himself in his walk.

Where is mind was, Sasuke didn't really know.

He just let one foot follow the other and he walked down the trail he memorized long ago.

He should have been paying attention.

"Sasuke?"

Looking up, his eyes caught onto a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

Uzumaki.

Looking at the boy, the first thing he noticed how dirty he was. Some of it might have been from the gardening before, but the bottom of his pants were covered in mud. He was carrying a stick and tied to the end of it were a five dead fish.

In his other hand were herbs.

The ones from his garden.

He wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Instead of a greeting, he spent his time studying Uzumaki.

Uzumaki was shifting his feet, looking off to the side. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Sasuke was feeling the same way.

"Um," Uzumaki was not really looking at him, "Are you hungry again?"

Turning lightly away from the boy, Sasuke thought about what to say. He wanted to say no, he wanted to walk past Uzumaki and continue on his walk until he made it back to the entrance of the village. His plan was to go to the shop near his apartment and grab his dinner there.

His stomach growled, answering for him.

The blonde laughed, "Geez, don't you ever eat?"

"Shut up," Sasuke crossed his arms.

Uzumaki frowned at him, "If you're gonna be a jerk, just forget it."

Uzumaki turned to walk away.

He watched as the boy walked away from him. Sasuke allowed his mind to draw a blank once again, losing himself as he let his feet guide him to where they wanted to take him.

His feet were venturing off the trail.

They were following Uzumaki.

Sasuke never walked off the trail until today. He wasn't in an exploring mood the last few months, but he knew the boy he was following was the type to get them lost. He thought about that, remembering the scenery around them. The first turn they made away from the trail there was a bush of red berries. Walking down a short hill there was a kunai thrown against a tree, it was not a kunai from their village. Turning to the right, he noticed a broken tree branch that had recently fallen.

They kept walking, deep into the forest. Climbing over logs and dunking under tree branches. Sasuke was almost regretting walking this far into the forest without knowing where he was. He made sure to keep his eyes on Uzumaki, not losing him as they walked together in the forest.

They made it into a little clearing into the forest, it had looked someone had been there before. There was a fire pit in the center of the clearing with a log to sit on, there was make shift wooden shelf over the top of the pit to place a pot on top of. There was a pile of rocks, looking like a make shift shelter, and a small creek towards the back.

There was another garden to the side.

A garden filled with flowers.

Naruto placed the stick into the ground, letting the fish dangle from the stick attached to it. Walking over to the rocks, he moved one to the side, removing a pot and a small bottle of soap. He turned his head, watching as Sasuke walked into the clearing.

"Can you get the fire wood?" Uzumaki asked as he walked over to the creek and bent down with the pot and soap in his hand, "I gotta clean this."

"Sure," Sasuke responded, turning back into the forest.

* * *

Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke out there in the forest. When he came out here, he wasn't use to seeing other people.

That was the reason he came out here after all, to avoid their gazes.

He wasn't sure why he said Sasuke's name when he saw him walking on the trail. He never saw anyone use those old trails; he would always walk past them as he created his own paths. Naruto was always good with his memory, and once he found a spot he liked he never forgot how to get there. He never figured that someone like Sasuke would be taking a nature walk.

He didn't know why he asked if the guy was hungry, and after telling him to shut up he didn't know why he was even following him out to his favorite spot. This spot was the first time he meet Hokage-jiji here; it was special.

It was the first time he had ever eaten with anyone, to have a conversation while you ate was truly a remarkable thing.

He had hoped that the old man would come back here and join him again.

That's why he kept coming back.

To pass the time, Naruto started to plant some flowers to the side. He had never planted anything before, so when he was able to afford some seeds he went into the Yamanaka Flower Shop to buy a certain kind of flower and plant he read about before in a gardening book. He would have bought the book, because he wanted to read more about gardening, but he was only able to read a section of it before Ino's mom told him to leave to shop.

So he waited and made sure to buy the seeds when it was just Ino in there, which was only for ten minutes around noon while her mother went to eat. She had yelled at him while he was buying the seeds, telling him he was too dumb to take care of flowers and plants and that they would die under his care.

It was better to get picked on by a classmate then to pay while an adult was there.

Classmates didn't know to raise the prices on him.

So he just put up with it.

He let his mind wander on the adults of the village and their eyes, and he let his mind stay there. He didn't know why he thought about it as often as he did, but he couldn't help himself.

He just wanted to know why they hated him so much.

He heard footsteps walking into his campsite, almost forgetting that Sasuke was there. His classmate returned with an assortment of firewood, setting it down near the pit.

Naruto walked back towards the pit, placing the pot on top on his make shift shelf over the pit and bent down as he started to build the fire buy grabbing the sticks that Sasuke brought, "Can you prepare the fish while I make the fire?"

Sasuke looked down at him, then to the fish, before looking back down at him again. Naruto waited for him to answer, but after a few moments of Sasuke looking at him, he realized something. Tilting his head to the side, he asked, "Um, do you know how?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away from him.

That answered that.

"Oh," Naruto didn't realize that preparing fish was something that people  _did not_  know how to do. Especially his classmates. They would have to find their own food on missions after all once they became Shinobi.

It was common knowledge to him.

It was kind of a strange feeling, knowing something that the great Sasuke didn't know how to do was something an idiot like him knew how to do.

He kind of wanted to make fun of Sasuke for it.

But he didn't, instead he asked, "Can you make the fire?"

He saw Sasuke's body tense at the question, trying to turn his head even further away from him.

Naruto wanted to fall over. He wanted to laugh at the Know-It-All who, in fact,  _did not_  know it all.

Instead he tried his best to smile kindly, "Can you fill up the pot with water?"

He noticed as Sasuke tried his best not to look at him as walked past him, grabbing the pot, and walked towards the creek.

Naruto placed all the firewood together into the pit; he walked over to the nearest tree, ripping a piece of bark from the tree. Bending down, he pulled a handful of dry grass from the ground. Walking back to the pit, he grabbed his notch that he always placed between the rocks from his pit. Piling the grass on top of the bark and under his firewood, Naruto took his notch and placed it between his palms, spinning the wood into the bark until it caught fire. Blowing onto the flames to make sure they do not go out, he placed the small flame into the pit and continued to blow until it caught fire.

He lifted his head, his eyes glancing behind him to see Sasuke watching him from behind. Sasuke turned away when he glanced up, offering him the pot.

Naruto rolled his eyes, not understanding what this guy problem was. If he wanted to learn how to do it he should just ask.

"You can put the pot down, I have to prepare the fish first," he paused, almost afraid to ask, "Do you know what mushrooms are—"

"If I knew you were going to ask me to do all this stuff I wouldn't have bothered to come," Sasuke snapped.

"Geez," Naruto sighed, "All you gotta say is that you don't know."

"Shut up."

"I don't get how you don't know this stuff," Naruto mumbled, "I thought you lived alone, you should know how to do this kind of stuff, ya know."

"I said shut up." Sasuke hissed, literally  _hissed_  at him.

"Fine, I'll shut up," Naruto stood up, "I'll go get the mushrooms."

Naruto walked away from the campsite and into the woods.

* * *

Once Uzumaki was away, Sasuke glanced down at the fire.

He could have used his Fireball Technique to create a fire, but although he technically knew how to make a fire, he only knew how to create the technique as an attack; he didn't have the control to make something small to catch a fire.

He never really thought about using that technique as anything  _but_  an attack.

It was embarrassing to admit.

He knew it was a bad idea to come here.

He didn't know why he felt embarrassed but he didn't like the idea of Uzumaki knowing how to do things that Sasuke didn't know how to do.

There was a painful reminder in his heart in knowing that Uzumaki had been alone a lot longer then he had been.

He always had a mother to make his meals for him.

Ever since she died, he had been buying all his food from the shop near his apartment. It never crossed his mind to make his own meals.

How did Uzumaki learn to do all this?

Turning away from the fire, Sasuke's eyes caught to the flowers off in the distance. Walking over to them, he bent down to look at the garden. Once he got closer he realized there was only one kind of flower and one kind of plant in the garden, a yellow round plant he had never seen before, and Sunflowers. He also noticed a few butterflies floating around, touching down and resting on the yellow round plant.

The garden here looked like the herb garden that Uzumaki was at before. The soil was worked and the ground around the garden was even and turned. It looked like it was in a good spot to get sun, he assumed, but the sun was almost gone and the sky was turning into night. He could see the bright yellow of the Sunflowers catching the reminding light into the sky.

Why did they always meet at sunset?

"No one knows it, but the weird-ball-looking plant is called Swan Plant, which I think is a weird name," Uzumaki said behind him. Sasuke turned his head to see the boy walking towards him with mushrooms in hand. The blonde bent down next to him, looking at the flowers, Sasuke turned to face him as Uzumaki talked, "Ino works in the flower shop and didn't even know the name of them," Naruto gave the garden a tender smile, "They are really weird looking, and that's what I like about them, but they have a very important job. They help the Sunflowers grow stronger. I read about it in a gardening book. I kind of think its kind of nice, knowing that the Sunflower will grow up and become stronger because of a weird-looking plant like Swan Plant. Plus, there are always butterflies around which is really cool, ya know."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond. Instead, he turned back to look at the Swan Plant.

Maybe… Sometimes… People need help to become strong.

"I'm gonna make dinner," Uzumaki said after a moment, "I'll let you know when its ready."

* * *

They ate in silence.

The fish was good, but a little bland. Same with the mushroom soup. Although Uzumaki knew how to cook, there wasn't any flavor like his mother's cooking. Sasuke couldn't complain though, for catching the fish and preparing them alone in the middle of the forest, it was better then he expected it to be.

Uzumaki caught five fish; he let him have three of them.

It was  _nice_.

He only knew Uzumaki to the annoying kid in class who always wanted to pick a fight with him. When he wasn't yelling his head off saying he was better then him, he was pulling pranks around the village. Everyone seemed to think poorly of Uzumaki.

Did anyone see the Uzumaki in front of him now? The kind of kid who offered someone he hated a bigger portion of his dinner to them?

The more he thought about it, the stranger it was that he had no friends.

Why did that bother him?

"So," they were almost done with dinner and he hadn't really said a word to the blonde. Sasuke knew that it was rude to do, so he tried to think of something to say. Uzumaki's head shot up, eyes wide, almost eager for a conversation. Feeling the pressure to say something worthwhile, Sasuke looked down at the food they were eating, "How did you learn how to do this?"

"This?" Uzumaki asked, not understanding.

"This," Sasuke gestured towards the food they were eating.

"Cook?"

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at all the questions; instead, he shook his head confirming.

"I dunno," Uzumaki shrugged at the question, "I just… Figured it out."

"Figured it out?"

"Yeah. I mean…" Uzumaki looked away, his shoulders slumping slowly as he brought a hand to his stomach, as if he was clenching to something that hurt, "When you're hungry and have nothing to eat, you just… Figure it out I guess."

Sasuke didn't have a response to that.

They didn't stay long at the campsite after that. Uzumaki had cleaned up the area around them before they had left. Sasuke had felt like he was in the blonde's home, standing awkwardly waiting for him to be done, since he did not know the routine of running a campsite. Sasuke did put out the fire as Uzumaki washed the pot and put it back into his make shift shelter for the pot as he placed it inside with the soap.

Sasuke followed Uzumaki out of the campsite and back to the trail that they found each other on. They didn't talk during the remainder of the walk, and when it came time for them to part ways, Uzumaki gave him a wave goodbye.

Sasuke waved back.

And for a short while after their first meal, they would have meals in the campsite often together in the future. Conversation in time became easier as the Sunflowers and Swan Plants grew side by side one another, they started to grow together as well.

Yet, Sasuke was never able to find the herb garden again.

* * *

The next day at the Academy, Naruto didn't expect things to change.

He really didn't.

So when Sasuke walked into class and glanced over towards him and gave him a single nod as if he was telling him "hi," Naruto was  _surprised._

Sasuke never greeted anyone.

This was new.

He wanted to give Sasuke the biggest smile he could muster and say hello back. Yet, Naruto knew that Sasuke might not like that and didn't want to scare him off.

So instead Naruto gave Sasuke a single nod back, as if he was telling him "hi" as well.

Naruto didn't know what this feeling was in the pit of his stomach, but it felt like butterflies were dancing around inside of him. He felt like he was out of breath, but in a good way.

Is this what it felt like to have a friend?


	3. Kunai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was stupid to think that Sasuke would be his friend. It was stupid. Naruto really was an idiot.
> 
> And yet, Sasuke wasn't good with feelings and he wasn't good at talking to other people. In fact, he would do just fine if he never had to say a single word to anyone in the village again. Yet, Uzumaki had stayed on his mind and lingered in his feelings for weeks now.

A Single Act of Kindness

_Kunai_

Having a friend didn't really change anything.

It had been a few weeks since they had met each other out in the forest. At first, Naruto was excited to finally have someone to acknowledge him, to see him as a person.

Naruto didn't know why he expected more from the quiet boy in class.

He was expecting a friendship like the classmates he had saw around them, but, it had turned out that Sasuke was not that kind of friend.

They never spoke, they never made plans to meet up after class, they didn't even eat lunch together.

All they did was nod at each other at the beginning of the day.

Naruto frowned to himself in the middle of class. He knew he shouldn't be picky but he couldn't help himself. The way their seating arrangements were, Naruto was sitting right behind Sasuke, both at the edge of their row that looked out into the training field.

The top student was always staring out the window, as if he was lost in thought.

It was starting to annoy him; how could he be so bored in class yet be so great at everything he did? True, history did bore him, which is what Iruka-sensei was talking about in class right now, but, every time sensei would ask Sasuke a question, he would answer it flawlessly.

He knew he shouldn't be jealous of his "friend."

Naruto had to study and he did it every day, and even then he still didn't understand some of the things they taught at the Academy. He was more of a doer and not a thinker! He knew he would be a great Shinobi one day, that was a given, but...

... Failing another test or preforming horribly in front of his classmates, he just couldn't do it again.

The class was going to go to the training ground after lunch today to practice throwing kunai, and he had to practice.

He had to be as good as Sasuke.

"Naruto."

Hearing his name, he withdrew his eyes from the back of Sasuke's head and looked up towards Iruka-sensei, "Y-Yes, sensei?"

"What are the names of the Five Great Nations?"

He felt everyone's eyes on him, even Sasuke's, and he couldn't help but to feel nervous around them. He hated answering questions in class, "Well, there is the Land of Fire..."

"Name all of them Naruto," Iruka-sensei had an impatience about him that made the blonde even more nervous.

"At least he got one right," Naruto heard a snicker from behind him, followed by giggles from the rest of the class.

Naruto turned his head towards the voice; it was Kiba sitting directly behind him. Balling his fists he leaned forward, "Of course I know the Land of the Fire, I am going to be Hokage someday, ya know!"

The class exploded in a fit of laughter around him.

"Yeah right," Kiba said between breathes, his pup barking as if he was agreeing with him, "Like someone like you could ever become Hokage."

"I am going to be the greatest Shinobi of all time!" Naruto shouted between the laughter of the class, slamming his hands against Kiba's desk, "Just you wait and see, Naruto Uzumaki is going to be the greatest Hokage of all time! The greatest! That's going to be me!"

The laughs around him only grew louder. He was a doer and not a thinker, and he was going to do it, there was no thinking about it. He would become Hokage!

"How are you going to be Hokage if you can't even answer a simple question."

The laughter stopped.

The room felt like ice.

Everyone turned towards Iruka-sensei, arms crossed as his stared up Naruto with a look that he had seen countless times. He felt those eyes on him as they reached into his very bones, chilling him with an emotion he didn't understand.

_Hate._

Why did they all hate him?

It was one thing to have those eyes on him in the streets; he was use to that, but to have those eyes stare at him inside his own class, in front of all his classmates...

It was contagious.

Children often fell the same things their elders do.

There had been times when he was able to play with other children, where they would laugh at his jokes, slide down the slide with him, swing on the swing set with him. He'd image that he was just a normal kid doing normal things and forget that he was different.

Then, their parents would show up.

And he would realize how different he really was.

Children would avoid him after they talked to their parents, and then they would look at him with  _those eyes_  and not play with him again.

He felt like a germ.

Naruto felt his cheeks go red as he turned away from his sensei and took his seat.

"Let's ask another student," there was a pause, "Sasuke, name the other Great Nations."

Naruto continued to look down at his desk ask he felt Sasuke's eyes on him. He didn't have to look up to see who it was. He didn't want to look back at him, he knew Sasuke didn't stare at him in the same way as everyone else did. He  _knew_  that. Yet, there was a fear that if he looked over at Sasuke and saw the look of  _hate_  in his eyes like the way everyone else looked at him...

He'd lose his only connection.

He just wanted to be accepted. Why was that so hard?

What was he doing wrong?

He felt Sasuke look away from him.

"Land of Water, Land of Lighting, Land of Earth, and Land of Wind."

"Yes, that is correct, thank you Sasuke. Now who can name of the Shinobi Villages of each—"

The girls in the class talked amongst themselves through whispers.

"Sasuke-kun is so cool!"

"He knows everything!"

"I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend…"

What was so great about him anyway? Naruto didn't get it.

He heard their voices and felt the mood in the classroom shift as the lesson moved on.

Crossing his arms onto his desk, he lowered his head into his arms. He just wanted to disappear.

It wasn't like anyone would care if he disappeared anyway…

* * *

"Damnit," the blonde mumbled, throwing a pebble and missing the target, again.

Naruto knew movement was important when it came to practicing his aim. Shinobi never stood still when in battle, they had to move and throw at the same time.

Today wasn't his day.

Naruto knew that throwing kunai was different then throwing pebbles. Kunai were much heavier, sharper, and were faster when thrown in the air. Yet, to get kunai he had to become a Genin. Then, he would be issued a set and he could practice with.

He couldn't buy his own kunai; he didn't have that kind of money.

The pebbles would hit against the bark of the tree, the ground right below the target, or zip past the target and land on the ground behind it. He just couldn't aim today.

"Damnit!" Naruto stopped in front of the target, throwing the hand full of pebbles into the target, "This is so stupid. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!"

Folding his arms and sitting on the ground, Naruto gripped onto his body tightly.

His mind was elsewhere. There was no way he was going to get any training done when he couldn't focus.

It was stupid to think that Sasuke would be his friend.

It was stupid.

He really was an idiot.

* * *

It was still bothering him.

Ever since that day they meet in the forest.

Sasuke didn't know how to put it into words, but it was a feeling that he had felt the day Uzumaki said his name when he was taking a walk in the forest. When he had taken him to that campsite, saw his garden and prepared him dinner.

Sasuke wasn't good with feelings and he wasn't good at talking to other people. In fact, he would do just fine if he never had to say a single word to anyone in the village again.

Yet, Uzumaki had stayed on his mind and lingered in his feelings for weeks now.

He had been watching the blonde in class, during their lunch hour, and had seen him around the village from time to time. He wasn't sure if the kid had noticed, he was quite dense as it was, but something felt off, and he wanted to just observe Uzumaki.

He didn't know why.

Situations like the one in class today happened with the adults around the village when it came to the blonde. He had a feeling it happened a lot. He had witnessed it recently in fact.

Uzumaki had vandalized a shop a few days ago. Paint covered all over his clothing, screaming at the top of his lungs that he was Naruto Uzumaki, and making faces at the adults as they called over the Shinobi and forced him to clean it up.

It was annoying; Uzumaki was annoying. So he understood the shop owner's anger at the blonde for ruining the front side of his building, he understood the Shinobi distaste for having to put up with it.

Yet, he didn't understand the rest of them.

He heard villagers pass by and call Uzumaki a pest, a dog, a rat, a monster,  _a demon._ He saw the adults pointing at him, sneering at him, steering their children away from Uzumaki as his back was turned to them. He figured the blonde could hear them, as his body would tense up, fist balling at his sides, his body shaking slightly.

Finally, after two women had made the comment that he was a  _good for nothing vermin, better off as dead._ The blonde had screamed out his name at them before running off in the distance.

It had shocked him. It pissed him off.

Uzumaki was just a kid, wasn't he?

What the hell was wrong with everyone?

The next day when Uzumaki came to class, they had done their automatic greeting to one another, and the boy just acted like the day before had never happened.

Sasuke wasn't one to talk about feelings, he wasn't the kind of person who could comfort or console someone. Quite frankly, he had his own problems that it was impossible for him to carry the burden of another's.

And that was another thing…

He knew he needed the blonde, and that annoyed him to no end.

"Alright class," sensei called out to the class, "Gather around now, its time we began."

"Sasuke-kun," the pink haired girl ran up to him, "I was wondering, if you could…" her cheeks turned red and she looked away from him.

Sakura was her name, wasn't it? He didn't really care what her name was, she was annoying him. If he wanted the trouble he would just walk away now, but he knew that would be more bothersome to hear her cry. He didn't know why the girls cried when he walked away from them.

"… IjustthinkyouarereallygreatandIjustwantedtoaskifyoucouldhelpmepraticethrowingmykunai? There, I said it, and I hope you say yes!" The girl bowed her head in front of him.

She was talking so fast he couldn't make out what she had said. Knowing that it was something that had either a yes or no answer, he automatically replied, "No."

He turned his back to her and walked away. He had a feeling that she would start to cry but the more bothersome thing would to agree to whatever she had asked him to do to begin with.

* * *

 _He_ liked Sakura. She was the smartest girl in class. She had the most beautiful pink hair. Her green eyes reminded him of grass and her smile reminded him of flowers. Ino made fun of her forehead and how big it was, but he knew that she must be super-duper smart to have a big forehead and he didn't mind that about her. She is strong, she was kind (well, she wasn't kind to  _him_  but he knew one day she would be), she was bright, and she was just Sakura and that is what he liked the most about her.

It  _pissed_  him off that Sakura liked Sasuke when all he did was make her feel bad and made her cry.

It was just more proof that he would just have to be the greatest Shinobi ever. Maybe then she would notice him, and be kind to him, and then she would like him. Maybe they'd even get married and have a family together. He always thought about having at least two kids, hopefully boys, and they would be best friends together and never have to be alone. If he had a girl he guess he would be okay with that as long as that girl turned out to be like Sakura, then he would totally be okay with have a girl.

If he could throw this kunai and throw it better then Sasuke then maybe she would start to  _like like_  him!

He could do it!

"Alright class, who wants to go-"

"I DO!" Naruto screamed out, waving his hand in the air, "I want to go first, Iruka-sensei!"

"Alright Naruto," Iruka-sensei pulled out three kunai from his back pocket as Naruto made his way to the front of the class. He heard his classmates whisper amongst each other but he blocked out their words as he made his way to the front of the class.

Passing by Sasuke, he made sure to lock eyes with him. He wanted him to see this.

He wanted to see the look on Sasuke's face when he out did him.

Sasuke looked back at him, and although the kid normally had the same expression most of the time, there was a hint of  _surprise_  in his eyes this time.

Why would Sasuke be  _surprised_?

Weren't they always doing this sort of thing?

There wasn't really a word for the way they acted towards each other.

It was like a fight, but wasn't a fight.

It was like an argument, but it wasn't an argument.

It was like a game, but it wasn't a game.

It was a like a friendship, but it wasn't a friendship.

"I got this no problem, no sweat!" Naruto reached for the kunais from Iruka-sensei and squared his body off towards the target, "I am going to be the best at throwing these kunai, better then anyone else, ya know!"

* * *

The first kunai throw was laughable.

Uzumaki's body was all over the place; his legs were shoulder length apart, his toes pointing straight ahead at the target. His elbow pointing down, his left hand balled into a fist. Sasuke had no idea if he was even looking at the target as his right wrist bent forward and down, the kunai flying into the dirt two feet away from the target.

The class laughed, their sensei shook his head, writing something down on his notebook, he assumed a negative mark next to Uzumaki's name. The blonde turned around to face the class.

"That was just a warm up, ya know!"

He turned his back towards the target. This time his stance getting  _slightly_  better, he noticed that Uzumaki was right handed, but for some reason when he got into his stance his left leg was behind him, his body leaning way too forward, and he had no idea why his elbow was pointing sideways and up. His wrist bending down against as he threw, as if the kunai was too long and heavy for him to throw. The kunai got closer to its intended target but it was to far to the right to hit the intended target.

What the hell was he doing?

The class continued to laugh at him. Their teacher continued to shake his head.

"You're doing it wrong."

The class turned towards him, he felt all their eyes on him but he ignored them as he walked towards Uzumaki.

Uzumaki glared at him, balling his fist and taking a step forward towards him, "No I'm not! I'm going to hit it!"

"Not like that you're not."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed onto Uzumaki's right shoulder, pushing it slightly back, "Your right handed right?"

The blonde looked at him, wide eyed, feeling this body tense up from under his grip, the kid took a moment before nodding his head.

"Then your need to put your right leg behind you," Sasuke used his foot to push the blonde's foot back and his toes pointing towards the right, "And your toes need to be pointed to the right."

Uzumaki followed his instructions without comment.

Sasuke lifted Uzumaki's left arm in front of him, "Use your left arm to help guide you to your intended target, aim your fingers towards the center of it."

He followed Sasuke's orders wordlessly.

"Take a deep breath, focus on your target. Don't move around so much and just stay still."

He felt Uzumaki's eyes on him, he choose not to look at him and instead looked at the target ahead of him as he got himself into his own stance.

"When you are ready to throw it, don't be to forceful or reckless. You want to throw it lightly. Your elbow needs to be up and pointing towards the target. Put your pressure on your left leg and lift your right heel up, like this," Sasuke mimicked his instructions, holding his body still, allowing the blonde to study his position, "When you throw it you want your wrist to stay straight. You want to guide it to the target, not force it. Now, do it like I just showed you."

"Al-alright," Uzumaki's voice was soft, almost timid.

It was strange to hear.

When he knew Uzumaki wasn't looking at him and towards the target, he turned back towards him and watched as his classmate positioned himself exactly as he taught him, took a deep breath, and in one clean motion threw his kunai towards the target.

It hit the target. He didn't hit the center, but he had at least hit the board.

"Wow," Uzumaki breathed, before turning towards Sasuke, "I did it. I DID IT!"

Uzumaki jumped into the air, cheering at this small achievement.

Sasuke took another glance towards the last kunai. He didn't even hit the center of target; Sasuke didn't know why he was so excited.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke turned back towards Uzumaki.

There was a small glisten within his blue eyes.

Was he going to cry?

The blonde used his arm to rub his eyes.

Sasuke wanted to turn away, feeling awkward and uncomfortable at the blonde's sudden  _emotions_  at throwing a kunai.

When Uzumaki did clear his eyes and looked back towards him, he looked over at him with such a smile that it left Sasuke feeling out of place and breathless all at once.

That smile.

It could have rivaled the sun.

"Thank you."

"Awwwww, that's not fair!" Sakura whined, "Why are you wasting your time on  _him_ , Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah!" Ino shouted, "He didn't even listen to you, he didn't even hit the center! Your instructions were so prefect, Sasuke-kun. Maybe you could give me a private lesson after class?"

The girls whined and laughed and did whatever girls did that reminded Sasuke that they were in the middle of class.

"Yes Sasuke, great job," sensei wrote something down on his notebook before looking back up at Sasuke, "You're next."

By the time Sasuke turned back to where Uzumaki was standing, the blonde had walked off towards the thrown kunais and started picking them up. He watched as Uzumaki took a moment longer reaching for his last kunai, before pulling it out of the target. He walked back towards Sasuke, but there wasn't any more glisten in his eyes or a smile this time. Uzumaki's head was down as he walked towards him.

Uzumaki wordlessly handed him the kunai. He didn't even look up towards Sasuke as he walked towards the back of the group.

Sasuke hit his target all three times, perfectly.

* * *

"I didn't teach you how to throw your kunai for free."

It was the end of the school day as all the children exited the compound of the the Academy. As children left with their parents or friends, Sasuke had decided to find Uzumaki at the end of class. Sasuke knew he would catch him near the single swing towards the entrance of the Academy. He leaned against the tree, waiting as he watched Uzumaki walking out of the Academy and towards the exit.

Uzumaki almost walked passed him, but stopped and turned to face him when Sasuke spoke, "What, do I owe you money now or something?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him, "I don't need your money."

"Yeah,  _I know_." Uzumaki said with a tone of annoyance in his voice, as he took a seat on the swing, "So what do you want?"

Sasuke pushed himself off the tree and walked over to face Uzumaki, arms crossed, he felt his fingertips digging into his skin. He didn't want to do this, but it had been bothering him since that day they met in the forest and, in truth, he couldn't get it out of his mind.

It was annoying him that Uzumaki knew how to do something he couldn't.

"I'll teach you how to improve your aim if you teach me how to cook."


	4. Just a Moment

A Single Act of Kindness

_Just a Moment_

He had never had plans before.

Sure, when Hokage-jiji came every month to hand him his allowance, that was an event that was scheduled; the same date, time, and place every single month. However, it was never anything that Naruto himself had set, it always just was. A means of survival then a social visit.

Sometimes Hokage-jiji did chat with him, but he was a busy man, and sometimes he didn't even show up at all and send a Chuunin instead. And those visits were anything but social.

This however, was something him and Sasuke had planned. Sasuke had asked him if after school would be an ideal time for the both of them to meet.

Naruto had asked if they could meet an hour after school, at the campsite. He did not tell his new friend this, but" Naruto always made sure to go home right after school to get a bite to eat so he wouldn't be hungry since he did not eat during the day. He hoped the time change did not change his friend's mind to meet up with him.

It had not. Sasuke agreed to this.

So the three minutes it took for the ramen to finish, Naruto decided to try on his new Shinobi outfit. Hokage-jiji had given him a little extra money last month to buy one, stating that he had to be ready to go on missions once he became a Genin since he was planning to take the exam in a few days. Iruka-sensei rolled his eyes at him as asked the class who wanted to take the exams this year. To take the exam, you only had to be in the Academy for a year, although most people stayed for four years. He had been the only one in his class to write his name down, even Sasuke didn't want to take the exam.

If he could get out of the Academy and finally become a Shinobi, he knew things would be different for him. The village would start to respect him, and it was just the first step in many to become the Hokage.

He had made sure to get his outfit in a bigger size. He had no idea when he'd have money again to buy a new outfit, but he didn't expect how big his orange pants were on him. He had to fold them three times on the waist and twice at his ankles to make them look presentable, and the jacket hung off his shoulders and past his arms. Even if he folded up the sleeves, the extra fabric around his stomach would get in the way.

He looked like a three year old trying on adult clothing. Hopefully soon he would grow into them.

Sighing to himself, Naruto took off his new clothes and put them in a box and back into the closet. Walking back into his kitchen in his undershirt and boxers, Naruto sat down at the table in front of his ramen. Placing his palms together he closed his eyes, "Thank you for the food!"

Grabbing his chopsticks, Naruto hurried as he ate his food. He only had thirty minutes to meet Sasuke, and he didn't want to be late.

* * *

Sasuke didn't return home after he had agreed to meet with Uzumaki.

Instead, he had gone to the store. He knew he didn't know much about camping, but he knew that he would need a few things: A knife, a pot, cup, a fork, a spoon, cloth, compass, sleeping bag, a tent, and a new bag. Parts of him knew he should have waited for Uzumaki and ask him what else he needed but asking the blonde for any more help made him feel useless and idiotic. He'd see what the boy had and make a mental note to buy it in the future. He could survive one night with what he had.

At the cash register, the woman ringing up his supplies had not taken her eyes off him. She looked down at him with a pitiful look, she had recognized who he was, and it took everything in him to bite his tongue and look away from her as she finished. Why did they all have to look at him like that?

She had given him a discount, like that little bit of kindness would bring his parents back from the dead.

He had paid and walked out of the store, he would pack everything he bought outside the village and away from those looks.

Realizing that they had agreed to meet at his campsite and Sasuke didn't really remember where that was, he made his way to the trail where they had meet weeks before. Hopefully Uzumaki would come the same way to find him, and this time he'd make sure to know how to get there for the future.

Sitting down on the trail, Sasuke took his new supplies and neatly organized them into his new bag. It had almost felt like he was going out on his first mission, he had never camped before and it was his first time he'd sleep away from his bed.

He didn't know why he'd smile at the thought, but it was something new, something of a challenge, and it was the first time in a long time he had done something different then the normal routine.

"Sasuke, hiya!"

Looking up at his name, he saw Uzumaki walking up to him, a small bag swung against his shoulder. The blonde gave him a wave as he ran over to him.

Sasuke only grunted a response as the blonde made his way to him.

"I thought we'd meet at the campsite, ya know?"

Sasuke turned away, trying to find the right words he mumbled, "I've only be there once."

"Oh," He felt the blonde's smile at him and choose to ignore it, "It's this way, follow me!"

* * *

Naruto made sure to point out landmarks to Sasuke so he'd know how to get there in the future.

The blonde in some ways couldn't understand how stubborn the Uchiha was. Sure, he knew it was important to be strong and smart when being a Shinobi, but it was also important to learn and to ask questions. Learning new things was what made a Shinobi strong he thought; there was no way for one person to know everything (a bummer for the know-it-all and the best-student-in-their-class Sasuke, but this was a true fact), so learning was important.

That's why it made him feel a little bit special that Sasuke asked him to teach him how to cook.

"There are a bunch of trees right over here, all the branches and the leaves kind of look like a big hand to me, like it's waving at us! When you see the waving tree—that's the name I came up with—just duck under the thump and then you get into the clearing," Naruto ducked under the tree, waiting for Sasuke to follow him, "See, the campsite! I come here a lot so if you can't find me at home, the Academy, or at Ichiraku Ramen you can find me here, okay!"

"Sure," the boy set down his backpack on the ground. At this Naruto looked down at the backpack on the ground. It looked brand new, never used. He wondered what was in the bag and how much it had costed him to buy whatever was in. He thought of asking but instead decided not too. He didn't want to be rude, but he couldn't help to think to himself- Did normal children have the means to buy nice things like that for themselves?

He assumed that's what parents did to take care of the children, but Naruto didn't know for sure.

Looking back at Sasuke, who was not giving him a strange look, one of impatience and annoyance, Naruto realized something that never crossed his mind before.

It had to be hard to have parents one day and then the next day not to have them.

He wondered what that was like.

* * *

Uzumaki's eyes were glancing back and forth between him and his supplies. He decided to do the same, and looked down at the smaller bag over his shoulder. Naruto hardly brought anything at all. Unprepared like always, and he couldn't help himself but to be simply annoyed by it. Did he take anything seriously?

"So, what do you want to learn exactly?" Uzumaki moved his eyes away from his bag and up at him.

"I want to learn how to cook."

Uzumaki placed his hands on his hips, "I know that, but I don't know what you mean by "how to cook."

Sasuke didn't like repeating himself, "I want to know how you cooked the fish the other day, how hard is that for you to understand?"

Unprepared and apparently deaf, Sasuke felt his patience slipping.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at him, "So does that mean you just need to know how to set up the fire and how long to cook the fish?

"Of course I need to know how to do all that, dummy," Sasuke drew in a breath, why did every conversation with the boy have to be so draining, "How to catch the fish, how to prepare it, how to set the fire pit for said fish, how to tell when its ready to eat, and whatever else you do here all day."

Uzumaki blinked at him, as if he was trying to understand everything he had just said. Feeling impatient he added, "Do you even know what you are doing or is what I saw the other day just dumb luck? I might as well leave if that's the case."

"What did you say?" The blonde yelled as he balled his fist and took a step closer to him, "I know how to do all that and you don't, so if you want my help you better just shut up, ya know!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Sasuke took a step closer and glared at Uzumaki.

"If you want my help you better shut your mouth for five seconds and let me figure out how to do this!"

"Figure it out? So you don't know what you are doing? I knew it, it was just a stupid trick before!"

"You're the one being stupid, ya know! I was going to help you but if you are just gonna be a jerk the whole time then I'll just go home."

Uzumaki turned to walk away.

This whole idea was a stupid one at that; there was no way he could stand to be around the blonde for more then ten seconds. There was no way he could spend a whole night with Uzumaki, he was irritating and an idiot.

Yet, something in him made him say, "You want to pass the exam, don't you? You need me in order to do that."

That stopped Uzumaki from walking off.

"Just, figure out what you need to figure out and just come get me when you're ready."

With that, Sasuke picked up his bag and out of the clearing and to the water front just pass the campsite. He'd just sit and wait for the blonde to come up with a game plan.

He didn't know why he had asked Uzuamki for help to begin with. Sasuke could have found another means to learn this, he could have asked another person, anyone else really... Yet, he could feel the nagging part of himself who knew the answer, but just didn't want to admit it.

Five minutes later, he heard Uzumaki walking up behind him.

"So when are you going to train me?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Alternating days," Sasuke turned around to face the blonde and saw him holding two long sticks in one hand and a small box in the other. He looked at the items and then back up at Uzumaki, "We'll meet here an hour after school until we are done."

Uzumaki shook his head, "I can't do everyday."

"Why not?"

"I have other things to do, ya know."

For some reason, that comment annoyed Sasuke, turning around and crossing his arms he looked down at the water, "Fine, four times a week then. Two days you'll teach me how to cook and two days I'll teach you how to use your weapons properly."

He didn't give a response, instead the blonde walked over to him, handing him one of the sticks in his hand, "Have you ever gone fishing before?"

Everything the blonde said and did struck a cord with him. He wasn't sure if it was how he was asking the questions, with his eyes focusing on him, waiting for an answer. In the back of his mind he knew Uzumaki wouldn't judge him for not knowing, but that didn't stop him from being annoyed at reminder that Uzumaki knew things that he did not know. He growled at his response, No."

Uzumaki seemed to be equally annoyed, flopping down next to him and setting the box down in front of them with a large thump. He opened up the box to take out a packet of fishing string, he took the end of the string and tied it to the top of his stick, "First you have to make a fishing pole, the string and tie it to the end of the stick. Then, I take about five arm lengths worth of string and then cut it off," Uzumaki talked as he showed Sasuke as he stretched out his arms, holding the string out and measuring out the length he needed.

Sasuke asked, "Why don't you just buy a fishing pole?"

"I can't buy things like that," Uzumaki answered without missing a beat, his eyes focused on the task in front of him. When he was done measuring, he rolled the string around his finger and pulled apart the string to break it front the roll. He handed Sasuke the fishing string without looking his way.

Sasuke wanted to ask more, but decided against it. This was the smarter thing to do, being on a mission you were not able to bring that much gear. Learning how to do this with the minimal amount of gear would be more realistic in the long run. He copied Uzumaki's instructions without comment, and felt the blonde's eyes on his as he measured out the string.

Uzuamki handed Sasuke a hook, "Tie this to the end of the string, and then we'll look for bait."

"Bait?" Sasuke looked into the box that was placed in front of them, reading an assortment of different kinds of fishing bait that was already in his box, "You already have some dummy."

"You aren't gonna use my stuff, ya know." Uzuamki narrowed his eyes at him, "You gotta find your own stuff."

Every single thing this kid said just got under Sasuke's skin that he couldn't help but to narrow his eyes back at him, "And how am I suppose to do that, moron?"

"Can you just shut up for five seconds?" Uzuamki finished tying his hook to the fishing string and reached over for his box, slamming it shut, "I was planning on showing you if you'd just give me a chance!"

Grabbing the box and the man made fishing pole, Uzumaki stood up and walked along the edge of the water bank.

Sighing, Sasuke picked up his own pole and followed.

* * *

Naruto just wanted to punch his friend, is that how you were suppose to feel around friends?

Everything he said, Sasuke would challenge him on it. He was trying his best to be helpful and patient, but he didn't want to stand there and be called a dummy the whole time either.

"Look," Naruto wanted friends but he wasn't about to have people walk over him either, he turned to face Sasuke, "If you want my help you have to stop calling me a moron, or a dummy, or an idiot. I might not be smart or anything, but I'm not a nobody or just some kid. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the future Hokage, believe it!"

* * *

There was a look of determination in his eyes that made Sasuke stop and actually listen to what Uzuamki said.

The eyes of having a goal, and to stop at nothing for that goal.

Sasuke knows those eyes because he has those same eyes and he also has a goal.

To be strong.

It may be a different kind of strength, for two very different reasons, but those eyes were the kind of eyes that Sasuke could respect.

It was something he could understand.

"Fine... Naruto..." there was an awkward pause as he saw Naruto brighten up for some reason. The blonde was way too emotional to be around, and wanting to change the air around them, Sasuke asked after a moment of silence between them, "How do we get bait?"

* * *

"... Naruto..."

 _My name_ , Naruto thought to himself as if it was the first time hearing it, and in a sense, it was. Most people called him horrible names, cruel in fact, that if he didn't say his name as often as he did, he would have forgotten it long ago. Hokage-jiji would say his name, and sometimes Iurka-sensei, but it felt different this time. He was Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage! It was his name, it was precious to him.

Hearing his name, hearing someone acknowledge his name and who he was, Naruto couldn't help but to feel warm in the pit of his stomach where he often felt cold.

He didn't even know what his name was suppose to sound like, but now he knew, and he never wanted this feeling to go away.

"How do we get bait?"

"Oh right," Naruto tried to ease the smile on his face, but he knew he was doing a horrible job at it. Instead, he placed his gear on the ground and went down to his knees, "We gotta dig the worms up,"

Digging his fingers into the ground, Naruto began to dig up the dirt, "Sometimes it can take a while to find the worms, so if you dig for a while and if you don't see one, just search in a different place, ya know."

After a moment a digging, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring at him. He was always dirty, so the mud between his fingers and clothes didn't bother him, but, Sasuke was always clean, wasn't he?

"Come on, its not that bad, I promise," Naruto grinned up at him.

* * *

Sasuke's normal reaction would to call him an idiot, but they were past that now.

There was no denying it now, they needed one another, and Sasuke just had to accept it, for now at least.

Sasuke kneeled down next to Naruto, using his hands to dig into the dirt, Sasuke lifted one handful of dirt to find a single worm trying to inch its way back into the soil. Reaching down and pulling it from the ground, Sasuke turned to face Naruto with a worm in hand.

And his eyes meet with a very annoyed Naruto.

"Why does everything come so easily to you, Sasuke?" Naruto glared at the worm and back at him.

And for some reason, Sasuke did something that he thought he had forgotten how to do, he laughed.

It had felt good as he let his laughter fill the air around him. It only took a moment before Naruto had joined him in his laugher as well.

Was this okay, Sasuke couldn't help but to think between breathes, that he was able to finally forget about his goal...

...For just a moment.


	5. Ichiraku Ramen

A Single Act of Kindness

_Ichiraku Ramen_

"How many times do I have to show you?"

Sasuke couldn't help but to sigh at his frustration. Naruto never listened. No matter how many times he told the blonde to straighten up his posture, to calm his body,  _to freakin' breathe instead of talk_ , he still was sloppy, his limbs moving in directions that he didn't even know limbs could move in, and he just didn't know when to pause, think, and try again.

Naruto threw the kunai on the ground, "I just don't get it, ya know! I am doing everything you are saying and I still can't throw it as good as you!"

"You  _aren't_ getting it, clearly," Sasuke picked up the kunai from the ground, straighten his back, bringing his left leg to his back and leaning more pressure into his right, brought his hand back, using his right hand to point where he wanted to throw, and threw the kunai with his left. It hit the target dead on.

He turned back to face Naruto, seeing the blonde starch the back of his head and titling his head to the side, "Can do it on the other side?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing what he meant Sasuke threw the kunai again, using his right hand to throw instead of his left. Going to the left was always more natural, but the Uchihas were known to be ambidextrous so the change in position was no big deal. After completing the throw he turned back to Naruto, who was mimicking his position.

Right before he threw the kunai, the blonde's stomach made a loud roar, causing Naruto to drop the kunai, "Man, I'm so hungry!" He grabbed onto his stomach and fell to his knees clutching onto his stomach in a dramatic fashion, "It's been fooooooooooreeeeeeeever since I've eaten, ya know!"

Sasuke watched this, starting to become mildly annoyed. Naruto was always putting on some kind of show, always emotional, and way too talkative. Although he had been spending a great deal with the blonde, he still couldn't get completely use to it.

It had been about two weeks since they agreed to teach each other their skills. Sasuke was able to pick up cooking much quicker than Naruto was at improving his aim. They have moved from fishing to setting up traps to hunt for smaller animals.

Although Sasuke could easily hunt using a bow and arrow (he had brought his old bow with him just the other day when they had agreed to move on from fishing, and his classmate had looked at the bow like he had never seen one before. Of course he wanted to try to use it, but Sasuke knew better to hand over his weapon to the hasty blonde). Naruto had convinced him not to use the bow however, stating that sometimes Shinobi didn't have the luxury to wait around for their prey. Setting a trap allowed them to set up camp and do other things as they waited for their prey to come to them.

Sasuke would have never thought about this reasoning, and was quickly seeing that Naruto had a round about way of thinking that gave off the impression that he  _could_  be smart if you were able to detect it. It came at strange moments that sometimes it threw Sasuke off. If he had the potential to be smart, then why was he dead last in everything that he did?

Sasuke crossed his arms at Naruto's hunger pains, "Stop complaining and just throw the kunai," he looked down at the blonde's wide eyes looking at him with mock pain, feeling himself cave (he was getting hungry too), he waved the blonde off, "If you actually hit the bull's eye we can stop and I'll even treat you to dinner."

Sasuke had said it off-handily, not even paying attention to Naruto at that point and glanced over at the target they have been practicing on. Sasuke's kunai was still at the center of the target, he thought about getting it as he made his way towards the target. Before he was able to take a step however, he felt a small gust of wind and a whooshing sound fly past him that caused him to stop. He saw a glimpse of a kunai from the corner of his eye. It zoomed right past him and towards the target.

It hit the center.

He didn't even have time to blink or react, that kunai almost killed him! He slowly turned over towards Naruto, eyes wide, and saw the blonde cheering and jumping around.

Two weeks… two weeks they were practicing on his aim, and all it took was an offer of dinner to get him to improve.

"Yay! I did it! I did it Sasuke! Now you owe me dinner, ya know!"

Sasuke fell over.

* * *

"I can't believe you have never had Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto could not believe what he had just heard. Ichiraku Ramen was like the best thing ever, and he was sure that once Sasuke had a bowl of Miso Chasu Pork Ramen, his whole life would change! "Its like the bestest, yummiest, more delicious bowl of ramen you'll ever have in your whole life, I promise, I swear on my life, ya know!"

"It's just a bowl of ramen," Sasuke responded flatly.

He'd be singing a different tune once they made it to the ramen stand, Naruto was sure of it!

" _There's that kid again_ ," Naruto heard mumbling as he walked down the street with Sasuke. He hoped this wasn't going to happen today, he didn't want Sasuke to hear the things people were saying about him. It was always like this, and he always tried his best to tune out the comments of the villagers around him. However, this was the first time he had been seen in the village with a friend. He didn't want Sasuke to hear any of this. If Sasuke heard what the others thought of him, then maybe he would think the same things that they all did and then he would lose his only friend.

Panic at the thought rose in his throat, he spoke louder, hoping that would muffle the sounds of those around them, "I'm telling you, I promise you Sasuke. IT'S THE BEST! You won't regret it, I promise."

"You already said that," Sasuke was annoyed now, Naruto knew, but…

" _Isn't he with the Uchiha boy?"_  Naurto heard another whisper around them,  _"That poor boy, losing all this family like that."_

" _I know,"_  Naruto hated his hearing, because he was able to hear all their whispers,  _"He should really stay away from that boy, the poor soul has already been through enough."_

"Sasuke!" Naruto spoke louder, he just wanted all the whispering to stop, "Make sure you order the Miso Chasu Pork Ramen, it's the best one on the menu. I give you my word you won't regret it, ya know!"

"Can you stop talking so much about this damn ramen?"

"I just want to tell you it's the best!"

" _I don't understand why the Hokage puts up with it."_

"You're annoying! If you stop talking I'll try your stupid ramen."

"HEY! Don't call Ichiraku Ramen stupid!"

" _The whole village would be better off without him. Heaven forbid he—"_

"— _Shhh, we can't talk that."_

"I can call anything I want stupid. Like you. You're being stupid right now."

"I told you to stop calling me names!"

" _Honey, make sure you never play with that boy. He's nothing but trouble."_

"Then stop being so stupid!"

" _Someone should tell Sasuke-kun to stay away from that thing."_

The moment Naruto laid his eyes on the Ichiraku Ramen stand, he internally felt his muscles relax. This was his safe haven. Pops and Ayame-nee-chan were the best two people in the world as far as he was considered. The only two people that never said anything bad about him or anyone, ever!

Walking in, Naruto couldn't help but to give out a big smile. Ramen was heaven, and he was about to be in heaven!

"Hey Pops!" Naruto called out with Sasuke following behind, "Two bowls of Miso Chasu Pork Ramen!"

"Naruto, hello!" Teuchi turned around and gave the blonde a wave, "Looks like you brought a friend? Hello there!"

Teuchi turned to look at Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but to grin from ear to ear. He never had brought anyone to Ichiraku Ramen before, "This is Sasuke, he's treating me to some ramen tonight!"

"Oh Sasuke, it's nice to meet you!" Teuchi smiled, gesturing to the two seats at the bar, "Please, have a seat. I'll bring your ramen right up!" Teuchi walked into the back as the boys took their seats.

"I'm dying for some ramen," Naruto couldn't stop the smile from his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see two Shinobi glance over at them, before placing their money at the bar and walking out of the stand. Their ramen barely touched.

It had happened a few times, customers leaving when he had come into the shop. The first time it had happened Pops and Ayame-nee-chan were so nice to him. Their smiles didn't waiver, they just dumped out the uneaten ramen and collected their money as if it had been a normal thing. Naruto had known though that it was not normal when every single customer got up and left the moment he sat down.

He didn't know why Pops or Ayame-nee-chan were so nice to him, and that is why he came here every chance he got.

Well, that and also that Ichiraku Ramen was the bestest, yummiest, more delicious ramen ever!

Ayame came out from the back; she saw Naruto and gave him a warm smile, "Naruto-kun, welcome!" She looked over at Sasuke, "You brought a friend with you?"

"Yep!" Naruto smiled, "This is Sasuke! Sasuke, this is Ayame-nee-chan. The best girl in the whole village, believe it! Her and Pops own Ichiraku Ramen, the best ramen in the whole village, no, the best ramen in the whole WORLD, ya know!"

"Oh Naruto-kun you're too much!" Ayame smiled, she turned over to Sasuke and extended her hand, "Its nice to meet you Sasuke-kun. I'm happy to see Naruto-kun with such a nice friend."

* * *

Sasuke didn't like small talk and he didn't like people. Most people were fake after all, and even though he was still a child he was very keen in knowing when people were fake around him. Most people were this way, people were very selfish, self-centered, and he didn't have the patience or the need to ever put up with it. Maybe before he had been more of a social child, but he wasn't anymore. He didn't even like children his own age, no matter how much they fawned over him- especially the girls-it didn't matter. All of them. Everyone in the village. They were all liars.

So when someone was not fake, when someone in front of him was sincere and kind, and he could tell by her smile and her eyes, he didn't know how to react. He stared at her hand extended towards him, he felt the kindness radiate off her, and for some reason he didn't know what to do.

She withdrew her hand after a moment as if nothing happened and very sweetly said, "I'll get you both some waters, okay?"

When Ayame walked out of the room he felt someone grab him by the shirt. His eyes darted over towards a fuming Naruto.

"You be nice to Ayame-nee-chan," Naruto growled at him, his eyes staring back at him with hard, angry eyes that it made Sasuke look away.

He pushed the blonde away from him, "Whatever," he mumbled.

Ayame and Techi came back together, placing down two glasses of water and two sets of ramen in front of them.

"Geez Pops and Ayame-nee-chan, you're the best!" Naruto put his palms together, his tongue practically drooling, "Thank you for the food!" In an instant, Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and began to stuff down his food.

Sasuke had never seen anyone eat so fast before. How could even taste anything eating like that?

It was almost too digesting to look at, as Sasuke looked away and stared down at his own food.

He must have been staring for a while, because suddenly he heard Techi ask him, "Is everything alright Sasuke?"

"Did you want something else?" Ayame asked him.

He looked back up at them, almost unsure how to respond. These people, they were so… nice. When was the last time he had meet someone who was nice to him? That seemed like the cared about his wellbeing? Adults never cared about him before.

They only pitied him, looked down at him, but… They never  _cared_.

"Sasuke, 'hat mrong wit' 'ou?" Naruto asked with half of his food in his mouth, the other half hanging from the corner of his mouth.

All three of them were staring at him now. Concern laced in their eyes as they waited for him to respond. He looked at each of them, trying to think of an answer but nothing came to mind.

No… He didn't know why, but right now in this moment, it made his heart warm. He didn't want to feel this. Not ever again.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Sasuke shouted, jumping out of his chair and ran out of the shop.

He heard Naruto shouting after him but he didn't turn around.

Their kind eyes and their warm smiles… It was the first time since it all happened. He tried to not think about it, and he was doing just fine until then, until that moment when for some reason those three reminded him…

… Of his family.

He didn't want to remember.

* * *

Sasuke thought about ditching his classes today, but he wasn't going to let someone like Naruto cause him to be behind on his studies, no matter how mad knew the blonde would be for ditching him last night.

Walking up to the Academy, he saw Naruto sitting on the swing set, alone and far away from the rest of the students who were talking with one another before class started.

Sasuke watched the blonde for a moment, eyes looking straight ahead, not really focused on anything, his legs slightly moving the swing back and forth. He looked like he was deep in thought. He looked so small and alone.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke heard someone whisper his name and his eyes were caught looking down at a girl with short black hair and white eyes. He couldn't think of her name, but by the eyes he knew she was a Hyuga.

"What." He didn't want to talk to the girl. Girls were too much trouble.

She must of recognized this, because she looked away from him, bowing her head slightly, "I, um… I—I—I've noticed, that you've…" she was whispering, fidgeting with her hands. It was annoying him. In the same way that Naruto was overly dramatic, this girl was sort of like that too, but in a completely different way, "…Are you friends with Naruto-kun?"

"Not really." Sasuke answered quickly, maybe almost too quickly. Sure they have been hanging out lately, but Sasuke didn't have  _friends_. He didn't  _need_  friends.

"Oh! I'm sorry I-" The girl still couldn't look at him, stumbling on her words, "-I've, um, saw that you have-"

"SASUKE!" Sasuke looked up at the sound of his name to see Naruto walking up to him. He looked back over at where the Hyuga was standing, but it seemed like she took off the moment he got distracted.

By the time he looked back up Naruto had already reached for his collar, clenching his shirt and pulling the Uchiha towards him, "What the hell Sasuke!"

"Get off me!" Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him.

"What if the Shinobis would have been called on me!" Naruto took a step forward, fist clenched, "I've would have been in deep shit, ya know! You can't say you are going to do something and  _not do it!"_

"I can do whatever I want!"

"No you can't!"

People were looking at them now. Sasuke saw Iruka walking towards them.

"Yes I can!"

"NO YOU—" Naruto pulled back his fist, but Iruka caught it before anything further happened.

"Naruto," Iruka held onto Naruto's arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" One of the girls shouted, Sasuke didn't know which one.

"Yeah, don't you dare lay a hand on Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Naruto ripped his arm out of Iruka's grip. Without looking at him, the blonde took off out of the gates of the Academy.

"That weirdo was trying to hit Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun could have taken that punk."

"No way the last in the class could go up against Sasuke-kun."

All these people were defending him.  _Why?_

He might be number one in the class and Naruto might be last, but that was no reason for all these people to pretend to like him. They didn't know a thing about him.

They didn't know a thing about Naruto either.

"What a loser," one of the girls, he didn't know any of their names but they all just kept talking, "Good riddance he's gone."

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. He had enough. They all stared at him like he was the one who didn't get it. He hated this. He hated the way everyone looked at him.

He turned and ran off as well, he didn't know why, but his feet were following the footprints left in the dirt in front of him.

* * *

Naruto didn't have the money to pay for both bowls of ramen last night. He was planning on going to Ichiraku Ramen last night anyway, but he had never thought that Sasuke would have suggested coming and even paying for his food.

It had warmed his heart; no one had ever offered to do anything for him, ever.

He wanted to chase after Sasuke to see what was wrong with him last night, but he wasn't about to leave Pops and Ayame-nee-chan without paying for the food. He had given them what he had, apologized profusely, while in his mind  _praying_  that they wouldn't call the Shinobis on him.

The trouble he got in around the village was one thing, but Naruto had never committed a  _serious_ crime before. If the Shinobis punished him in the way they did over some pranks, he didn't know what they would do if he actual broke the law by not paying for his meal.

Thankfully, Pops and Ayame-nee-chan told him no to worry about it. Naruto had given them what he had, promise to stop by tomorrow to pay for the rest, and tried to chase after Sasuke.

He didn't know where the Uchiha lived, and he didn't have any means to find his friend. Naruto had looked for about an hour for him, before giving up and going home. He figured he would talk to him at the Academy the next day.

Yet, seeing him there, not even looking at him and talking to Hinata… A good friend would have came up to him and apologized for leaving in the middle of dinner.

It just made him mad that Sasuke just didn't acknowledge or care about him.

This morning when he went to pay for Sasuke's bowl and Ayame-nee-chan said that Pops told her to tell him not to worry about it. That the way they could pay him back is to actually have a meal together at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto tried to leave the money for Ayame-nee-chan but she just would not take it no matter what he did.

He felt bad for not paying, but secretly he was relieved. Naruto didn't have any extra money, and didn't want to waste his Ichiraku Ramen Fund on ramen that was not eaten.

When things were just a little too hard and he didn't feel like going too far, Naruto would make his way to the Hokage Stone Faces. At the foot of the mountain, Naruto looked up at all the great Shinobis before him. The Hokages, they were deemed the best in the village. They were everything he wanted to be.

He wanted to be strong. He wanted to be brave. He wanted one day for people say his name and be proud to say it.

He wanted a family.

"Naruto." He heard the sound of his name and turned to see Sasuke walking up to him.

They stood in front of each other, and Naruto didn't know how to respond. He wanted to apologize for overreacting. Naruto knew he was being foolish. Something had clearly bothered Sasuke enough to take off the way he did last night, yet he only was worried about himself.

That's not how friends were suppose to be.

Sasuke reached into his pocket, grabbing something from it he walked up to Naruto and extended his hand out.

Naruto reached out his hand as Sasuke handed him money.

Naruto looked down at his hand, surprised to see the money in his hand. He looked back up at Sasuke and he was sure he looked confused because Sasuke had answered, "The money for the ramen."

"Oh, right," Naruto counted the money in his hand, keeping enough for one bowl of ramen and handing the rest of the Ryō back to Sasuke, "I only paid for one bowl last night, Pops said if we come back and eat then that will make up for the other one."

"You can just keep it." Sasuke glanced back at the money that Naruto was trying to hand back.

"No, I don't need it," Naruto took a step forward with money in hand, "You can just treat me to a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku Ramen instead."

Sasuke reached back and took back the remaining Ryō, "Okay."

There was an awkward pause.

Naruto had to ask, "Are you okay? Last night—"

"I'm fine," Sasuke answered a little too hasty.

Naruto looked slightly away, "You didn't seem okay…"

"I'm fine, alright. If I pay for two bowls of ramen can you promise never to bring it up again?"

"Two bowls?!" Naruto couldn't help but to break out into a smile, "I'll do anything for two bowls of ramen, ya know!"

"Fine," Sasuke turned around and started to walk away.

Naruto watched him as he went; he looked back down at the Ryō in hand. He stilled worried, Naruto always  _worried_  although he did his best to hide it. Whatever was going on with Sasuke, he said he was fine now, and friends had to believe each other.

Didn't they?

"Are you coming?"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke turned around, hand in his pockets, a look of annoyance (Sasuke always looked annoyed) as he stood and waited for him.

Naruto shoved the money in his pocket and ran up to catch up to Sasuke, they started to walk side by side, "This time you got to actually  _try_  the ramen, ya know! I'm telling you, Miso Chasu Pork Ramen will change your life!"

"Stop talking so much about this damn ramen."

"I can't help it, it's the bestest, yummiest, more delicious bowl of ramen in the whole village, or better yet, the WHOLE WORLD!"

"Fine, I promise I'll try the stupid ramen."

"Don't call ramen stupid!"

"I'll call whatever I want stupid!"

Naruto couldn't help but to laugh, and it was nice to hear Sasuke laughing too.


	6. Family

A Single Act of Kindness

_Family_

Rabbit had to be one of Naruto's favorite hunts, because it involved a little bit of creativity.

He and Sasuke had spent the their lessons setting up traps. Although Sasuke was able to learn how to after their first meeting (fishing wasn't  _that_  hard after all), it had taken them a bit longer to get the hang of traps, mainly because Sasuke was impatient.

Making a Rabbit Snare Trap was the one Sasuke hated the most—Naruto could tell- because it required waiting longer for the prey. It was a simple design and easier to teach. Set up two tree branches vertically on two ends, place another branch horizontally on top, grab wires and create a loop and tie it to the top branch.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked, looking down at the trap, "How the hell is this suppose to catch anything?"

"It works all the time," Naruto stood up, examining his handy work, "Well, it works only if we place it in the right spot. You have to have luck to get anything, ya know."

"Luck?"

"Yeah, luck," Naruto turned to face Sasuke, "We had to set this trap a little ways away from camp, and hope that the rabbit holes we saw on the way still have rabbits in them. Its best to set up as many traps as we can, then we can go back to the camp site, and check back tomorrow to see if anything caught."

" _Tomorrow?"_

"Uh-hu," Naruto nodded, "We can't be around these traps, and if there is too much movement the rabbits won't come this way. That's why we set them up far from camp, if we keep coming back to check on it we'd just scare them away."

"Then what's the point of this trap?"

"To eat, duh," Naruto squinted his eyes, "What else would it be for?" Naruto didn't understand Sasuke sometimes, every little thing had to have a reason behind it. Sometimes, he'd get annoyed having to explain simple things to him. Why did they have this trap? To catch the rabbit… How hard was that to understand?

He could feel Sasuke getting annoyed with him again, "What I mean is…" Sasuke took a deep breath, "Why would you use this kind of trap?"

"Well," Naruto thought about this answer for a moment, tapping his finger to his chin, "The best kind of trap for rabbits would be to get one of those cage-thingies, with the spring and the door that shuts on them when you catch them, ya know? …But, it would be kind of hard to carry on a mission, and they cost a lot of money… All you need for this one is some wires and branches…"

"Wouldn't setting up a bunch of rabbit traps during a mission give away our location?" Sasuke argued back.

Naruto hadn't thought of that, still tapping his finger to his chin, he thought about the question for a moment, eyes closed, "Well, I guess that's true, ya know. I'd do this kind of trap after a mission I guess."

"I guess any kind of camping always has the risk of leaving a trail," Sasuke thought out loud, "We'd just have to make sure to bring food as a back up, when the time comes."

"Like ramen!" Naruto opened his eyes, "Ramen is easy to cook, easy to eat, and easy to enjoy! Ramen is the best, ya know."

"Geez, you and ramen Naruto… It's rather annoying."

"Hey!" Naruto growled, "Naruto and ramen are anything but annoying!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him, "Let's just get back to the campsite, I guess we'll just have fish for dinner again."

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto smiled, "I got a better idea, we'll just kill two birds with one kunai, ya know!"

"That's not the expression, it's kill two birds with one  _stone_ , not kunai you dumbass. And what are you getting at?"

"No, I mean, lets have bird tonight! We can work on my aim and hunt at the same time!"

Sasuke smirked at this, "Trying to use my training day to your benefit I see," Naruto growled at this remark and was about to speak when Sasuke cut him off, "Let's do it. Whoever catches the most birds wins."

"I got this! I'm gonna beat you, believe it!"

* * *

It really wasn't a contest after that.

Although Naruto knew where to find the birds, a dozen or so of them resting on a large oak tree near the river, Sasuke was the one who was actually able to kill the most birds. He had been able to kill them easily, aiming for the top of the neck so they could cook the bodies for dinner. He had been able get five to Naruto's two; and although Naruto had hit each bird, they were sloppy kills, the kunai tearing into their bodies. They could be eaten, but preparing them would be much challenging then the ones that Sasuke had killed.

"Damnit!" Naruto sighed, "I thought I'd beat you this time."

"Two days ago you couldn't even aim right," Sasuke had finished tying the last of his birds on a stick, before lifting the whole stick, five dead birds hanging, and rested the stick on his shoulder, "You think I'd allow you to beat me that easily? I'm your Kunai-sensei, you aren't gonna get me that easily."

Naruto smiled at this, "Well if you're my Kunai-sensei, I'm your Outdoor-Best-Sensei-in-the-World-sensei!"

"That's dumb."

"Hey! Don't talk back to your Outdoor-Best-Sensei-in-the-World-sensei!"

"Shut up!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, tying the two birds to his stick, Naruto stood up with his stick slung over his shoulder, "Whatever! Let's just get back to camp, I'm starving ya know!"

"Alright."

* * *

The great thing about teaching Sasuke to cook was that Naruto didn't have to do it. He enjoyed cooking of course, and lately it had been nice to eat other things other then ramen (ramen was  _still_  the best food ever, don't get it wrong), but he enjoyed his campsite and he enjoyed the company with Sasuke.

He had showed Sasuke how to skin the bird, prepare them for the fire, and now all that there was left to do was to watch the birds until they were done. Naruto's job was to find the berries and maybe some mushrooms that were edible. Finding blueberries were the easiest, there must have been someone long ago who had planted them near by, because blueberries didn't really grow anywhere else around the forest. He had only found them around his campsite. There were a lot of red berries around them, but with small thorns protruded from each side, and Naruto didn't need to be an expert to tell that he needed to stay away from those.

Naruto returned to Sasuke's side with a handful of berries and dropped them to the side, "I found these for us to eat."

Sasuke looked down at the berries, "How do you know they aren't poisonous?"

"I'll have to teach you that next," Naurto declared with a smile, "But don't worry Sasuke, you're sensei knows what's best."

Naruto could see the vein pop out of Sasuke's head and laughed out loud. For some reason it was really funny to pick on Sasuke sometimes.

"Anyway," Naruto sighed after having a good laugh, "Do you want any mushrooms?"

"I think the seven birds will be enough for me tonight," Sasuke leaned over to one of the birds, examining it, "If you want mushroom soup you can cook it yourself."

Naruto could feel a vein pop from the side of his forehead now, "Hey, you're the one who needs to learn how to do this stuff not me! As your Outdoor-Best-Sensei-in-the-World-sensei I can make you do what I want!"

"Hardly," Sasuke smirked, ignoring the huffing and puffing from the blonde, "I think we got another five minutes until we can eat."

Naruto bent down to look at the birds, each bird had a stick through it, stuck on the ground, and leaning into the fire, all placed in an equal circle around the fire, "Maybe for the first four over there, but those ones have about another seven."

Sasuke glanced up, "How can you tell? You haven't even tested them."

Naruto smirked, placing his hands on his hips, "I told you, I'm the Outdoor-Best-Sensei-in-the-World-sensei, and a sensei just knows these things, ya know."

"Just explain it to me and stop gloating, jackass."

"Hey! Stop being so rude and I'll tell you!" Naruto looked back down at the fire, he pointed to the three that were not quite as done, "The flame is leaning a little more toward the other four birds, see," he paused until Sasuke nodded in agreement, "Its not cooking as fast as the rest, ya know. Sometimes you gotta look at the direction of the flame and place all the food on that side it's on. I mean, luckily its not too windy tonight and its all cooking, its just those will take a little bit longer. No big deal, but, something to remember later."

Naruto waved Sasuke off as he walked over towards the edge of their campsite, "If you don't want any mushrooms I'm just gonna be over here, call me when its ready."

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the fires and shook his head, it still felt unnatural for Naruto to know these things, and he was such an idiot in class. Yet, Sasuke couldn't deny that the blonde had the kind of smarts they didn't teach them at the Academy. For a brief moment he wondered how the other students would feel once they got out into the field and had to learn this all first hand in the mist of a mission.

It formed a small smile on Sasuke's face, every step he was taking just prepared him even further, pushed him further ahead to become even a better Shinobi then anyone else. It might not be combat, but it was survival, and it was just as important to learn.

If he were truly going to hunt down  _that person_ , he'd need to know how to survive out in the wilderness. He had a plan, a goal, but he still didn't know how the road ahead would look.

Sasuke waited a few more minutes for the bird to finish. Naruto had kept some silverware at the campsite, as Sasuke walked over to grab a knife. The knife was old, slightly damaged, and possible picked out of a trashcan.

Knowing Naruto, it most likely  _was_  picked out of a trashcan.

The blonde had said a few off handed comments about money, any time Sasuke had asked about supplies or gear, the first thing Naruto would mention was money. He had wondered what the blonde did to survive; he didn't seem to have much. Everything the blonde had at the campsite felt like it was discarded gear. Even his clothes seemed slightly too old and a little too dirty.

Why was he like this? What happened to make Naruto so alone?

Grabbing the knife, Sasuke sliced as small section of the bird's leg cooking alongside the fire. The first four birds he had tested had white coloring, cooked all the way through.

The last three however, were still a little pink.

If he had to guess, the birds would be done in about two more minutes.

He was about to call for Naruto when his ears picked up a faint whistle. He looked in the direction of the noise, seeing the blonde at the edge of their campsite in his garden. Sasuke grabbed the four birds that were done, and made his way to Naruto.

Naruto was always making noise whenever he was around him, but lately, it seemed like he had been whistling less. Now, he only whistled when he was off doing something alone. Sasuke walked up behind him, observing what he was doing. He saw Naruto on his knees pulling out small weeds from the garden.

He knew the flowers were Sunflowers, but he had forgotten the name of the other plant. Naruto had told him once before.

"What's that plant again?"

Naruto jumped at the sudden noise behind him, turning around to look up at Sasuke. He lightly laughed, "Geez, I forgot you were here," Naruto turned back to his garden, lightly touching the yellow circle plant that laid next to the Sunflowers, "They are called Swan Plants."

"They help the Sunflowers grow, right?"

Naruto smiled at this, "You remember! Yes, also butterflies love them! None are here right now though."

"Why do you have a garden out here?"

Naruto turned back to his work, he worked the ground around the flowers, picking an assortment of weeds and placing them to the side, when he finally did answer, his voice seemed softer, "I like gardening, it's relaxing. I have a lot of gardens all over the place. It's fun. I like taking care of them."

Sasuke smirked, "I'm surprised you haven't killed any of them yet."

Naruto paused for a moment, the tension instantly hitting Sasuke. He had said it as a joke, but he could feel that the blonde did not take it that way.

"I—" Naruto's voice was very quiet, his hands clenching under the soil, "I'm not completely useless, ya know."

"I didn't mean it like—" Sasuke knew he should have apologized, but instead he remembered the three birds cooking on the fire, "Crap!" Sasuke ran back towards the fire pit to check on the birds. If he had waited a moment longer, the birds would have been over cooked.

By the time he turned back around, Naruto was walking towards him, whipping the soil off his hands, "I'm starving, lets eat!"

Naruto's sudden mood changes were something that Sasuke couldn't keep up with.

* * *

Dinner was really good! Sasuke was starting to become a great cook.

Naruto wasn't sure how much more he could really teach him at this point. There were a few things left, like finding fruits and vegetables on the trail (Sasuke still couldn't figure out what was edible, but learning those things were easy once you knew the signs to look for), or maybe finding a new kind of animal to prepare (Naruto caught a pig once, which was really cool and super tasty), and although Sasuke said he just wanted to learn how to cook, but he didn't know too much about camping either. He didn't know where North was, or how to set up security traps, he didn't know to boil water before drinking it, and he didn't know how to take care of injuries using nothing but the plants around them…

The more things he listed in his head, the better Naruto felt. He could go teaching Sasuke for a long time in fact. That made him feel better, he really didn't know what Sasuke would do once he was done learning from Naruto.

Naruto didn't want to find out.

He really liked the company.

"Naruto, we need more firewood," Sasuke called out towards Naruto, who was preparing the final touches of his tent. It wasn't really a tent, but a sheet he had found on the side of the street. It was sitting next to a sign that had said "free" and Naruto always could use free stuff. Naruto always set up his tent next to his garden, at the edge of the forest, there was a single tree on the side that had a low branch, enough for him to swing the sheet over and tie off the ends on sticks he rigged into the ground.

"Okay!" Naruto shouted, standing up, he was about to turn around to take off towards the forest, but his foot slipped under a rock as he began to run off. Feeling his balance slipping, Naruto reached for the first thing he could grab—the sheet.

The sound of a loud rip echoed around them.

Naruto looked at handful of sheet in his hand, he looked up and over at his make shift tent, grabbing onto the sheet and the fall caused the whole thing to rip down the middle.

He could feel his sweat sliding down the side of his face.

"Oh no," Naruto looked at the tent, and back at his hand, "This sucks!"

He expected Sasuke to laugh at him; he almost didn't want to turn around to see his expression. Sasuke always did know when to poke at him at just the right time.

"You're such an idiot," Sasuke breathed out.

"I didn't put the stupid rock there!" Naruto shouted, turning around to see Sasuke shaking his head at him, he thought laughing would make it worse, but this reaction bothered him more, "It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Sasuke asked, "How do you fix something like that?"

"Um," Naruto blinked, looking down as the rest of his sheet fell off the branch and hit the ground. He had to think of something fast, he didn't want Sasuke to think he'd cave during a challenging moment. Finally, something hit him, "Well, I can use the sheet to help with the fire, ya know, and um… Well," Naruto looked up at the sky, it was night fall, but clear skies, "And I don't need a tent to sleep, it's clear out and all!"

"Annoying," Sasuke shook his head, "What if it rains or something?"

"It's not gonna rain! And even if it does I could lay under a tree or find a cave or something?"

"A cave? Do you even know where one is?"

"… No," Naruto had to think for a moment, "It's not a big deal, ya know, I can sleep outside! I do it all the time!"

"You should just save up some money and get yourself a real tent."

"I don't have money like that, Sasuke!"

"I'll just buy you one then."

"I don't need a tent! Shinobi aren't suppose to care if they are sleeping outside ya know! Shinobi are tough, cooler then cooler, and I'm going to be the coolest!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes; "You can just sleep in my tent tonight, and then tomorrow get yourself some real gear."

"I told you, I can't afford things like—" Naruto paused, realizing what Sasuke had just said, "Wait, you want me to sleep with you?"

Every time they had decided to stay out at the campsite overnight, they had slept in their separate spaces. It never bothered Naruto, he was use to sleeping alone, whether it be in his room or outside, he never knew what it was like to sleep next to someone at night.

What was that like?

"No  _with_  me, weirdo," Sasuke breathed, "But, my tent is big enough… So… I guess, it's not that big of a deal if we share this one time."

"Oh, okay." Naruto didn't know what to do, "I guess, I'll just get the fire wood now."

Naruto didn't bother to turn around as he ran into the forest.

* * *

With the tent made and the two sleeping bags resting inside, Sasuke and Naruto sat by the fire with a handful of blueberries in each hand. Even with something as small as a blueberry, Naruto had a knack of making a mess of himself, blueberries covering the corners of his mouth.

Sasuke wasn't too hungry after dinner, yet again Naruto always offering more of the bird to him. Sasuke had taken the last bird and cut it in half, offering Naruto an equal slice of the bird. He took it willing, and seemed to be happy to just be eating.

Sasuke had to admit, lately had been feeling just a little less lonely thanks to the blonde. In some aspects that had bothered him, he didn't want the boy to think that they were friends. They weren't friends. He just needed Naruto to teach him these things so he'd just be better prepared in the future.

Still, looking at Naruto he couldn't help to see the boy as puzzle. He was a child with no guardian, no family or clan members. The blonde may be a handful at times, but it still didn't explain the way he was casted away by the rest of the village. They all seemed to hate him.

Sasuke could see these things, and he could see how clearly Naruto just needed someone to keep him company. Naruto was desperate for them to train together. He saw it every time he caught onto their lessons, and the blonde would hurry up and think of something new to teach him. Sasuke didn't mind this because he needed to learn these things.

He didn't mind being there.

This big question mark surrounding the boy was maddening. He didn't know why he cared, but he did.

"Naruto," Sasuke watched as Naruto looked up at him, swallowing the blueberries that were in his mouth.

Naruto whipped his mouth with his hand, "Yeah?"

"Why don't you have a family?"

He knew it was blunt to ask it in such a way, and he could tell by the wide-eyed expression the blonde was giving him. It was unreadable at first, as if his mind was processing the question.

Then he turned away and looked towards the fire, "I don't know."

"No one ever told you?"

Naruto shrugged, as his eyes didn't leave the fire, "Hokage-jiji told me they died when the Nine Tails attacked, but no one seems to know anything. I guess some Shinobi just found me afterwards."

"Maybe they didn't die then?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto curled into himself, pulling his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. He watched as Naruto thought long and hard about that question. He looked as the flames danced inside the blonde's bright blue eyes, "I don't know what would be worse…" he finally whispered, "If they died… Or if they didn't want me."

There was a pause, lost for words Sasuke took one of the blueberries in his hand and tossed it into the fire.

"What's it like to have a family?"

Sasuke's eyes widen at the question. He didn't like to talk, let alone  _think_  about his own family, yet as soon as the blonde asked the question he couldn't help but to form the memory of his family in front of him.

He wished he could say that he remembered them alive, but that wasn't the first thing to came to mind anymore. He knew his mother with her long black hair, soft arms that engulfed him in tight hugs. He knew his father's stern eyes, tall frame, and rough hands when he tossed his hair. He even knew his brother broad back as he leaned against his shoulder during their piggy back rides after their training. His brother had always smelled of oak trees and sweat.

He knew these things. He did. He knew his family had been alive at one time.

Sasuke couldn't picture them like that anymore.

Instead, he could only picture the lump of bodies on the floor. And red. So much red that it creped into the floorboards, stained the rug, drifting towards him. So much blood that moved the same way water did. But it was so thick. It meant so much more to him.

The red wasn't in the floor but it was also in the eyes. Red eyes staring back at him that only revealed a red sky, curling screams, and the images of everyone he knew and loved get cut down in front of him. It was in front of him but it  _wasn't_ actually happening then. It was real but what he saw in front of him was also a  _lie_. The Tsukuyomi showed him his parent's death as they were stabbed by his brother's blade. He had seen it. It had happened. He wasn't there but he had witnessed it all.

He had parents, he had a brother, and he had  _had_  a family once, hadn't he?

He knew the answer to Naruto's question but he didn't answer it. Instead, he dropped the rest of his blueberries into the fire, "I'm going to bed."

Sasuke turned towards the tent. He heard Naruto yell, "No fair I told you, ya know!" But that didn't matter to him.

He didn't owe Naruto anything.

* * *

Naruto had decided to stay by the fire for a little while longer, almost unsure if he should sleep inside the tent with Sasuke. So, instead, he sat by the fire and watched the flames as they burned against the wood. When you concentrated on one thing and just stared into it, it was easy to let your mind draw a blank, and that is what Naruto did.

No one had ever asked him about his family before. He wished he had a better answer to give.

Sometimes he felt like Hokage-jiji knew something, because every time he asked about his parents in the past, the old man had given him  _a look_. He wasn't sure what the look meant, but if he had to describe it, he'd say it would be troubled. He knew when Hokage-jiji gave him  _that look_  he wasn't in trouble or anything… But, he was sad about  _something._ Something that no matter how many times Naruto asked before in the past, the Hokage wouldn't budge.

So, Naruto stopped asking, and just accepted the fact that he was alone.

He still wanted to know what it was like though. He saw mothers hugging their children, fathers holding their child's hand, brothers and sisters playing with one another. He had seen families eating meals together, playing in the park, or laughing together. Families did things together, they seem to care about one another, and even protected each other.

Naruto would never know those things, and maybe for that reason, it was better that Sasuke didn't answer him and just went to bed.

When Naruto had a hard time keeping his eyes open, he put out the fire and cleaned up the campsite. When he was finished and walked towards the tent he paused for a moment, debating if he should enter or not. His sleeping bag was in there, and he was tired, and all he wanted to do was to get into bed and sleep… But, something was holding Naruto back from going inside.

He had never slept near someone before. Was there something he was supposed to do? What if he snored too loud and woke Sasuke up? What if he talked in his sleep and said something troublesome?

What was it like to be near someone?

His mind was racing with all different kind of possibilities, but wariness was winning over his worried thoughts, and finally decided to move forward, bending down and going into the tent.

Sasuke had a real tent, not a sheet like he had. It was large enough to fit two people inside, it had a zipper to keep out any unwanted bugs and a tarp to keep out the rain. It almost felt like a house. Once Naruto got inside, he saw a silhouette of Sasuke sleeping inside. He could hear Sasuke's breathing slowly, his back turned away from Naruto's sleeping bag.

Naruto had good vision, so finding where he was suppose to sleep was no problem for him, and he didn't wake up Sasuke as he slipped inside his sleeping bag. Laying down, Naruto stayed very still, sleeping on his side and facing away from Sasuke.

He knew he should go to sleep, but waves of nervousness flew off him. He didn't want to move a muscle, he didn't want to breathe, and he didn't want to wake Sasuke up.

Naruto didn't know how long he stayed tight and unmoving, but after a moment of hearing Sasuke's soft breathing, it had calmed him down to relax just a little bit. Letting the tension fall off his shoulders, he let his muscles relax into his sleeping bag.

Once he felt a little more comfortable, Naruto turned his head slightly towards Sasuke, watching the boy unmoving as he slept next to him.

Naruto didn't know why, but as softly as he could, he scooted over closer to Sasuke. Little by little, he moved his body closer to the sleeping boy until he leaned his back against Sasuke.

He felt Sasuke move slightly, leaning into him, but not waking up, his breathing soft and even against him. Naruto wanted to hold his breath, not really sure why he just felt the urge to just be near someone just then. Naruto had never been near anyone like this before, didn't know what it felt like to have someone lean into him, to feel the warmth of a body against his.

Naruto had been pushed, slapped, punched, pitched, kicked, and pulled before, but he had never been  _touched_  before. He'd always wondered what it was like to be gentle with someone.

Naruto matched his breathing with Sasuke, feeling all the tension in his body slip. His eyelids felt heavy, sleep was coming faster then he was expecting. He glanced over at Sasuke, eyes half open, he couldn't help but to smile, this felt nice, "If you want me too, I'll be your family."

Naruto didn't need an answer; he let himself relax against Sasuke's back, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke up from a whistle coming from outside.

Looking behind him, he saw an empty sleeping bag beside him. Sasuke didn't understand why, but he had slept better then he thought he would have.

Stepping out of his tent, he looked over at Naruto as he was bent over the fire pit, getting ready to light it.

"Hey," Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Morning Sasuke!" Naruto held up a dead rabbit by the ears, "Look what we caught!"

"That trap of yours actually worked?"

"I told you it would! I was trying to make it for you for breakfast, but… You woke up."

"I woke up because of  _you_. You're whistling way too loud as usual."

Naruto chuckled at this, "Sorry."

Sasuke looked down at the fire pit, Naruto had set up the wood and bits of his sheet into the pit, but it was still unlit, "Stand back, I want to try something."

Naruto stood up, stood back behind Sasuke as he put his hands together and preformed the hand seals in quick motions; snake, dragon, rabbit, and tiger as he felt heat in his lungs, bending down towards the fire pit, Sasuke breathed flames out of his mouth. When Sasuke normally preformed his Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu, it was a mass ball of fire. Since the first day they meet at the camp site, Sasuke had been trying to control the size of the technique.

It took a few tries for him to get it just right, but Sasuke was able to make it small enough to catch onto the sheet and start the fire.

"Whoooooooooooa!" Naruto gasped, "How did you do that?"

Sasuke smirked, putting his hand onto his hips, "My Dad taught it to me. Its my Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu."

"But, it was so small, that's a jutsu?" Naruto squinted, bending his head to one side.

"I can do a bigger one than that!" Sasuke yelled, "I just did it small so I didn't burn the whole place down!"

"Oh," Naruto thought about it for a moment, before an idea hit him as his smile grew, "You gotta teach that to me, ya know! I want to shoot fire out of my mouth!"

"Do you even know how to use your charka?"

"I do, I do!" Naruto yelled, "So you gotta teach me that because it would be so cool to shoot fire out of my mouth, ya know!"

"Maybe once you learn how to throw your kunai property, then maybe I'll teach you a Jutsu or two."

"Wow, so cool!"

Naruto's smile was contagious, because Sasuke gave him a faint smile back.

The young Uchiha couldn't help himself, but little by little, the blonde boy in front of him was slowly getting to him.

And it didn't seem so bad.


	7. Classroom Gossip

A Single Act of Kindness

_Classroom Gossip_

Since their time together, it only felt natural to be around Sasuke now.

There was no discussion about it or any plans made about it. It was almost like an unspoken rule between them. After they would part ways from their campsite, they would go home, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and then meet back up at the Academy.

It didn't matter that they were early to class, or even late. Sasuke would always wait for Naruto at the tree that stood in the front of the Academy, the one that held the single swing. Naruto lived further away then Sasuke did, so made sense that he would always get there first.

The funny part was that the first time Sasuke waited for him before going to class, he wasn't  _surprised_  at all to see him there. It was like they had been like this since the beginning. There was a time that they weren't friends and all they did was fight. Now, however, they  _were_  friend _s_ , real life friends, and Naruto couldn't help but to feel so extremely lucky.

He knew what it felt like to be alone. He remembered the darkness that surrounded loneliness. It was a horrible feeling too. It could have sucked the life out of Naruto if he'd let it. Naruto was not one to lose; that much was certain. So he held on, fought for the day when he could finally have someone to walk beside.

He never wanted it to go away. He wouldn't allow it to happen. Naruto didn't want to go back to that lonely place.

The blonde made is way through the gates of the Academy, seeing Sasuke waiting for him as he leaning against the tree.

"Hey Sasu—"

Naruto stopped himself from speaking as he watched three girls approach Sasuke. He had never really talked to the girls, but he had seen them hang out with Ino a few times; Ami, Kasumi, and Fuki.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ami walked in front of the other two girls, bowing in front of him as she held out box towards him, "I wanted to let you know that I love you!"

The two girls behind her squealed at her confession, their eyes wide as they waited for an answer.

Sasuke looked like he rather be anywhere else, swaying back and forth on his feet, glancing around as if he was looking for a way to escape. Ami was trembling slightly, and even from where Naruto was standing he could feel her nervousness as she waited for his answer.

"Naruto."

Naruto eyes looked away from the girl and towards Sasuke. Who at that moment took the opportunity to escape from the three girls and walk over towards him. Ami watched as Sasuke walked away from her, clearly heartbroken by his sudden departure, tears running down her face. Her friends at her side as they tried to comfort her in her rejection, taking turns hugging her and patting her on the back.

Once Kasumi and Fuki were done consoling their friend they looked over towards Sasuke, following him with their glaze until they realized it was him that Sasuke was walking towards. Their expressions changed, once covered with concern over their friend was traded for a different face.

Their faces were laced with hate.

He had never even talked to those girls before… Why were they looking at him like that?

Sasuke approached Naruto, "Girls are annoying."

Naruto turned his attention towards Sasuke, "But Ami… She was trying to tell you she liked you."

"So?" Sasuke response was flat, his back to them, "I don't owe her anything."

"But her confession… That must have been hard for her, ya know."

Naruto glanced back over at the group of girls, who were whispering with each other, still staring at him… Still with those eyes.

Why?

"Forget about them. Are you able to train today?"

"No, not today."

"What do you do on your days off anyway?"

"I just have stuff to do."

" _I heard Sasuke-kun has be spending a lot of time with that boy lately."_  Naruto could hear Fuki whisper to Kasumi.

" _He's just going to get Sasuke-kun in trouble. I heard about him from my Dad. He's nothing but trouble."_ Kasumi whispered back.

What did her Dad say about him? What did any of them say about him? He wanted march right over there and ask.

Something held him back.

He didn't know why.

He knew deep in his heart, that hearing the answer would only terrify him.

What if the thing everyone hated about him was something he couldn't change?

What if their hate was justified?

"Why are you so quiet?"

Naruto turned his eyes back towards Sasuke, who was leaning on his left leg, flat eyed, a slight frown on his face. He almost looked concern, if his go-to expression wasn't annoyance Naruto would have thought he looked worried for him. However, Sasuke always looked bothered by one thing or another. So Naruto was sure he wasn't worried about him.

Naruto tried to force a smile.

"It's nothing, ya know." Naruto could hear it in his voice; he couldn't hide it no matter how hard he tried, "Let's get to class."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed loudly, dropping his arm loosely on the desk as he rested his head on top of it. Even at his age now, he dreaded coming to class to learn about the ins and outs of becoming a Shinobi.

If he had his way, he'd be spending his days looking up at the clouds. He could almost envision it; a nice grassy park, a gentle breeze, prefect end of summer weather, bright blue sky, and nice, big, puffy white clouds to pass the time. Sometimes he'd spend his time finding shapes within the clouds, but that was more along the lines of what Choji liked doing.

He liked the clouds because he didn't have to pay attention to them. They floated by him in the sky, pacing by without a care in the world.

He envied the clouds.

" _Hey, have you been noticing lately,"_  one of his classmates Kōta whispered to Unagi, both boys sitting in front of him,  _"Sasuke has been hanging out with that kid lately."_

" _My Dad told me to stay away from him,"_ Unagi whispered back to the to the boy, Shikamaru never listened to classroom gossip, but today for some reason he couldn't help but to eavesdrop,  _"He's such an idiot. I don't know why anyone would hang out with him."_

Shikamaru's eyes wondered down to 'that kid' that the other two were talking about.

Naruto Uzumaki.

He had heard other people and their distaste for the blonde, his parents had never told him to stay away from the boy, but other adults have. So, that is what he did as well. He never really thought on  _why_  he stayed away from Naruto. Everyone sorta kept their distance from him. If anyone thought about the social structure of the village, with the Hokage being the head of the village, it seemed as if everyone accepted the fact that Naruto was at the bottom of it.

Though, he had to admit, it was sort of messed up once he thought about it that way.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Lazy eyes looked away from the blonde and glanced up at Choji, one hand inside his chip bag.

"Choji, hey." He watched as his friend reached for a handful of chips and plopped them in his mouth. Choji took the seat next to him and offered him some. Shikamaru reached inside the bag, "Have you noticed that Sasuke and Naruto have been hanging out lately?"

Choji shrugged, "Not really."

"Everyone has been talking about it," Shikamaru reached inside the bag for one more handful of chips, "You haven't noticed?"

"Well, now that you mention it, class has been a lot quieter."

Shikamaru nodded, remembering a time when all Naruto did was challenge Sasuke, and Sasuke showing off in front of the class in defeating him. Behind Shikamaru, he could hear more people whispering about Sasuke and  _that boy._ Everyone around them seemed to be talking about it lately. Shikamaru sighed, "I wouldn't say quieter, just, a change in tempo."

"It's been kind of nice," Choji took another handful of chips in his hand, looking down at his hands, staring down at the chips. Something had stopped Choji from eating, and Shikamaru had been around him long enough to know something was up, "You know…" Choji looked over at Shikamaru, "My Dad use to tell us to stay away from Naruto, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," one of the reasons Choji was his best friend was because they could always be on the same wave length, he would just have to hint at the subject and Choji could pick up on it, explaining it would have been too much trouble, "Did he ever tell you  _why_?"

"He just said he was dangerous."

" _Him?_ Dangerous? He can't even make clones."

"Everyone in the village says he's dangerous."

"But has anyone ever told you  _why?_ "

"…No, not really."

Shikamaru glanced back at the blonde, seeing him with a scroll in his hand reading it as he sat next to Sasuke, who was staring out the window next to him. The Nara frowned at Sasuke. True, without Naruto egging him on in the middle of class, Sasuke had stopped showing off as much with the class. Yet, that wasn't really the thing that bothered Shikamaru. There was something about Sasuke that just rubbed him the wrong way.

As if he was right on queue, Shikamaru's eyes caught Sasuke's from across the room. Sasuke seemed to stare him down, eyes laced with something dark in them. Something way darker then any kid their age should have within them. Sasuke had this way of making everything around him just  _stop_. It didn't sit right with the Nara.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked away.

"If anyone's dangerous, it would be  _him_."

"Who? Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say it's a hunch," Shikamaru lowered his head back on the top of his arm, closing his eyes, "What a drag."

* * *

Sasuke felt someone watching him.

He turned around, seeing the Nara boy watching him from across the classroom. They didn't hold their gaze long, before he turned his head and looked away from Sasuke.

The Uchiha couldn't help but to frown at this. It was already bad enough to get all the attention he got from the girls, but now even the guys in class were paying too much attention to him. He had been hearing the whispers around him about hanging out with Naruto, and he assumed that Naruto had been hearing the same kind of thing.

They were two orphans; it didn't seem unusual for the both of them to find some kind of common ground with one another. Yet, everyone had been acting like him hanging out with the blonde would get him in some kind of trouble. Naruto was troublesome, this was true (and getting all this unwanted attention lately didn't sit well with him), but he still didn't understand what everyone's problem were with it. It was starting to become annoying.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke directed his eyes back at Naruto, "Nothing."

Naruto turned back towards his scroll, a sad smile crossed his face, "You know Sasuke, I didn't mean for everyone to act like this towards you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just-"

"Excuse me Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked over to see the pink haired girl standing behind them, Sasuke had to take a moment to realize her name was Sakura.

"Mind if I steal him for just a second?" A hand landed on Naruto's shoulder.

The blonde dropped the scroll at the moment she touched him, "Me?" Naruto's face almost frozen in surprise by the sudden touch.

Even Sasuke couldn't deny the fact on how big Naruto's smile was when Sakura touched him. He didn't answer her, instead using his hand to motion Naruto and the girl away.

"I'll be right back, Sasuke!"

Sasuke watched as the girl took Naruto away. He was just about to turn back towards the window when he looked down at the scroll that Naruto had been reading. Picking it up, he read the title to himself:  _How to Preform the Clone Jutsu_

He couldn't help but to sigh, learning that technique was one of the easier things to do in the Academy. How could Naruto still have problems with it? It was almost laughable.

* * *

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder, and Naruto's mind froze as he looked up to see Sakura standing right behind him, "Mind if I steal him for just a second?"

"Me?" Naruto's heart fluttered. Sakura wanted to talk to him? He had liked her for so long and now she was finally noticing him!

"I'll be right back, Sasuke!" Naruto couldn't hold his excitement, he felt himself floating in the air as he followed Sakura outside the classroom. Finally! Everything was starting to come together. First he had a friend, soon he'd have a girlfriend, and next would be Hokage! Everything was changing so fast and he just was so excited about it!

Once they entered the hallway and out of Sasuke's eye sight, Sakura reached over and pulled on his ear, "This way dummy!"

"OUCH SAKURA-CHAN, THAT HURTS!" He wailed, trying to pry her fingers away from his ear. She pulled him along with her, and no matter how much he asked her to stop she wouldn't.

Finally, when she released his ear, he was standing in front a group of girls from his class. All of them with their arms crossed, all of them  _mad._

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Fuki snapped.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Naruto squinted. He didn't know what he did to make any of the girls mad. He hadn't pulled a prank on them in a long time. Lately, he had been to busy training with Sasuke to even pull off a good one.

"What did you do to get so close to Sasuke-kun?" Kasumi leaned forward, "All of us have noticed, and we don't understand why he's hanging out with a troublemaker like  _you._ "

"Sasuke-kun is too cool for the likes of you," Ino shook her head at the mere idea.

All the girls nodded in agreement at this statement. They turned back to Naruto, eyes still glaring, waiting for him to answer.

He didn't want to tell them about their training. If they had found out they would ask to join, and in turn they would somehow find a way to push him out of the way, and he didn't want that.

"Well," Naruto grinned, placing his hands on his hips, "He just realized that I am the more superior Shinobi and he wanted to learn how to become awesome like me, ya know."

Well, Naruto figured, he wasn't really  _lying._ Sasuke was learning how to cook from him after all!

Instead of a response he got slapped across the face. Naruto fell over, holding his cheek he looked up to see Sakura glaring down at him, "Take this seriously! We wanna know and you're gonna tell us how to get close to Sasuke-kun!"

"Ouch," Naruto frowned, "You don't got to hit me, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Naruto returned to his seat with a bright red mark across his cheek. He noticed Sasuke's eyes widen seeing him as he took his seat, and picked up his Clone Jutsu scroll.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Naruto snapped back a little too aggressively, using the scroll to cover his face.

"Fine," Sasuke turned his attention back to the window.

Parts of Naruto wanted to cry just then, but he was strong! Strong guys like him didn't cry in public.

His cheek was throbbing in pain from Sakura's slap, and instantly put his hand against his cheek to help smooth the pain. He didn't do anything wrong, but it seemed like everyone was starting to have a problem with him being friends with Sasuke. He heard everyone in class whispering about it after all, but he didn't think the girls would go so far as to corner him and hit him about it.

He was the one who liked Sakura. Sasuke didn't like her at all. Why couldn't she see that?

He really tried to think what he did to make everyone hate him, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto from the corner of his eye as the blonde held onto the side of his cheek. He seemed so happy before he left, but now his expression was completely different. His eyes were looking down at the scroll in front of him, but he could tell that Naruto wasn't reading it.

His eyes were going in and out of focus, trying desperately not to gloss over. Naruto's eyes gave him away completely; he could almost hear the thoughts that the blonde was thinking to himself.

_**'Why?'** _

Sasuke turned around to face Naruto, he reached out, grabbed his wrist, and pulled his hand away from his cheek. Naruto jumped at the sudden approach, flinching at the contact.

The redness was starting to fade, the mark almost gone completely, but he could still tell that someone had slapped him.

"Who did this?" Sasuke could feel his teeth clatter at how angry he was becoming.

Sasuke saw that Naruto was trying to think of an answer to give him, and that hesitation told him what he needed to know. He could tell that blonde knew he figured it out as well, "It didn't hurt," Naruto answered quietly, "It doesn't matter, its fine."

"No, it's not fine." Sasuke stood up from his chair, "You need to start standing up for yourself or they are going to keep pushing you around."

"If I did anything stupid it's just going to be worse," Naruto paused, turning away from Sasuke, "Besides, there's only one way things will change," Naruto's shoulders hunched forward, "I have to become Hokage ya know, it's the only way everyone in the village will respect me."

Sasuke didn't like that answer. He felt his hands form into a fist. He didn't know why he was so angry but he just  _was._  He didn't like standing there and hearing  _his friend_  be bullied and harassed by everyone around him.

 _His friend_  was smarter then people gave him credit for, able to figure out how to survive completely on his own.

 _His friend_  was a good person. He was the kind of guy who offered him food when he had nothing for himself.

 _His friend_  carried the same burden of loneliness that he did, he knew that it consumed him, isolated him from everyone around him. Sasuke knew that loneliness; he carried the same burden along with him.

 _His friend_  had a smile that could rival the sun.

_Sasuke would not allow anyone to take that smile from him._

He had not really been thinking at that point. He walked past Naruto and down the steps. His eyes burning as he made his way down to the pink haired girl sitting in the front of the class.

"Hello class, everyone take your seats so we can begin!" Iruka entered through the classroom door as everyone started to take their seats.

Everyone but Sasuke; who reached the bottom of the stairs and to the girl his eyes were set on. She was sitting in the middle of the table, Kiba and his mutt sitting on one side, and the girl who confessed to him outside of class on the other.

Kiba was the first one to look up at him, "Hey Sasuke, class is—"

He pushed past Kiba and stood above Sakura. Her eyes lite up as he approached her, standing up from her chair she smiled at him brightly as if nothing was wrong, "Sasuke-kun!"

He pulled back his hand and slapped her across the face.

* * *

The class erupted.

Iruka had to admit; he didn't know how to react as everyone got up from their seats. The girls got up and ran towards Sakura, eyes wide at the sudden slap across the face, tears instantly falling down her face.

Kiba, Unagi and Hibachi were the first to reach Sasuke, pulling him away from Sakura as Ino and Ami were the first to reach her.

"What the hell Sasuke!" Kiba yelled as he grabbed Sasuke's arm, "You're not suppose to hit girls!"

"If she is going to become a kunoichi," Sasuke ripped his arm away from Kiba, "Then she's going to have to learn  _how to take a hit._ "

"Sasuke-kun, why?" Sakura had tears in her eyes, eyes wide and unblinking as she held onto her cheek.

Sasuke didn't answer as he tried to walk past Kiba and the others and walk back to his seat, but Kiba reached out and pulled him back towards him, "Why- you jerk!"

Kiba took a swing at Sasuke which he was able to dodge the attack with ease, however, before he was able to make another move Unagi and Hibachi grabbed onto his arms, holding him back.

The rest of the students ran out of their seats and circled around the table. Iruka tried to get pass his students but too many of them were in front of him to reach the boys in time, "Everyone sit down! Stop it!"

Kiba was about to punch Sasuke again, but a blur of yellow messy hair tacked him down before he was able to make contact. The sudden attack allowed Sasuke to rip out of the other boys' grip. He went to reach for one of them when something stopped his movements.

A shadow that wasn't his own was under his feet.

Sasuke looked up to see Shikamaru standing up on his desk near the back of the classroom, his hands seal Rat posed in front of him. He felt like he lost control of his whole body.

"Damnit," Sasuke mumbled, "I can't move." He felt his blood begin to boil, as he tried his best to fight off the jutsu. He felt Shikamaru's shadow struggling from under him as he tried to maintain control.

Naruto stood up after his tackle from Kiba, "Stop it you guys! Don't fight!"

"I bet  _you_  had something to do with this!" Ino yelled, holding onto Sakura's shoulders as she cried, "You're a bad influence on Sasuke-kun!"

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto took a step forward towards Ino and Sakura, trying to explain himself, they flinched as his tried to approach them.

"Don't come near us!" Sakura screamed, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

Naruto stopped, frozen at Sakura's voice as she screamed at him. Before anyone else could react further, Iruka made his way to the scene, grabbing Naruto by his shoulder, "That's enough."

"But Iruka-sensei, I didn't do anything!"

"Everyone back to your seats, now!" The class did a collective sigh, the excitement over as everyone moved back to their seats, "At the moment we will have an open period."

Sasuke felt the pressure against Nara's Jutsu leaving his body, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His eyes darted up at Shikamaru, but the kid wasn't even looking at his direction. The Nara kid's eyes were closed, as he collapsed into his seat. Clearly worn out by his jutsu.

The lone Uchiha narrowed his eyes at him. No one had ever been able to hold him back before.

He'd have to deal with the Nara later.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, the three of you follow me. Now."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat outside the teacher's office, waiting for their turn to talk to their sensei.

Naruto had to admit, he was confused on everything that had happened just moments ago, "Why did Sasuke slap Sakura-chan like that?"

"She hit you, didn't she?" Sasuke responded, causing Naruto to jump at the sudden answer.

He didn't realize he had asked that out loud.

"Sakura-chan just wanted to know more about you," Naruto answered, rubbing the side of his cheek where she had slapped him earlier. It no longer hurt, but remembering what she had done still caused him pain, "She really likes you.

"I could never like someone like that," Sasuke closed his eyes; "I don't like people who push around others for their own amusement."

"Sakura-chan isn't like that," Naruto answered, letting go of his cheek, "She's really smart, ya know. I think she is smarter then you. She's really nice to everyone else too. I see how much she cares about you. She just wants you to like her back, ya know."

"She's an idiot."

"Don't call Sakura-chan an idiot!"

"I can call whoever I want an idiot,  _idiot!"_

"Stop calling me names too!"

"Then stop acting like an idiot!"

"But I'm not—"

The door opened next to them, Iruka and Sakura standing at the doorframe, "Will you two be quiet? You're already in enough trouble as it is!" Iruka turned towards Sakura, "Sakura, head to class, I still have to talk to the boys about what happened."

Iruka turned towards Sasuke, "Alright Sasuke, you're up now, please come into the office."

Sasuke stood up, putting his hands into his pockets; he didn't even turn towards Naruto or Sakura as he walked into the door, Iruka closing the door behind them.

When it was just Naruto and Sakura in the hallway, Sakura turned her gaze towards Naruto. He was use to those eyes of hate, but, it still hurt to see his crush staring at him like that, "Sasuke-kun hates me now, and it's all your fault."

"I didn't tell him anything, I promise Sakura-chan," Naruto wanted to cruel up in a ball just then and disappear, "I just told him just now you wanted to just know more about him, ya know. I swear!"

"I'm going to get you back for this," Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, her hands forming into fists "I'm going to take him away from  _you_  and then you'll know how I feel."

Sakura didn't wait for him to respond, she stomped away from him, her hands still clenched in a fist as she made her way back to class.

When she was out of eye sight Naruto lowered his eyes towards the floor. He was grateful that Sasuke stood up for him. No one had ever done that for him before, and Naruto knew he should be happy that he had a friend who wanted to look out for him.

Yet, he knew that this whole incident would cause more problems for him in the long run.

There was no way anyone else would like him after this.

He couldn't help but to feel alone just then, feeling the darkness in his heart fill him up. If he let it, that darkness would consume him.

He wouldn't let the darkness win though. He was Naruto Uzumaki and he as  _strong_.

Or at least, that's what he told himself.


	8. To Go Home To

A Single Act of Kindness

_To Go Home To_

When Iruka talked to Sakura about the incident in the classroom, she had told him through her tears that Naruto had spread an ugly rumor about her. So ugly in fact that it made Sasuke so mad that he went up and slapped her. She said that she knew that Sasuke didn't mean it, that he was just mad, but it was because of Naruto that all this had happened.

Iruka didn't really believe her, but knew that somehow that troublesome kid Naruto was involved. But, he knew he had to dig deeper to figure out what really happened.

When Iruka brought Sasuke into the office to talk to him, the Uchiha didn't really say much. There was a lot of grunting, mumbling, and rolling of the eyes. He had said he hit her because he felt like it. When he asked if it was because of a rumor Naruto started about Sakura, he shook his head, rolled his eyes, and commented about how idiotic that sounded. But no, it wasn't because of Naruto.

But Iruka knew that wasn't true either, even he had noticed Sasuke and Naruto relationship lately. It surprised him honestly; the two were so different after all. Sasuke was quiet, skilled, smart, and was instantly popular with everyone around him without any effort. Naruto on the other hand was loud, incompetent, dumb, and well... Unlikeable was the kinder word to use.

He didn't even like being in the same room with the boy, if he was being honest with himself.

Iruka still battled internally with himself on why he agreed to become Naruto's teacher in the first place. The Hokage was so sure that he was the right person for the job. He wasn't convinced of that at all. What could he do?

Iruka brought Naruto into the office to talk about what had happened between Sasuke and Sakura; and he was expecting a lot of yelling, complaining, denying, or even him spouting off about becoming Hokage. Naruto was very predictable in that way.

So when the kid walked into his office, his head down, fidgeting with his fingers, and hadn't said a word, Iruka was surprised.

"Naruto, tell me what happened today in class."

Silence.

"Sakura told me that you said some mean things about her to Sasuke, and that is why he hit her. Sasuke said that wasn't true. So, which one is it?"

Iruka swore he could hear the crickets outside.

"Normally I can't get you to shut up and now the one time I actually need you to say something all I get is the silent treatment?"

Naruto flinched at the remark and Iruka instantly wanted to smack his forehead. That comment had been a little rude, he knew, but damnit the boy just brought it out of him.

"It makes me think that you did start a nasty rumor about Sakura."

Naruto without looking up shook his head ever so slightly. Iruka narrowed his eyes. He had a class to teach, and sitting here dealing with this little fight between children was getting old. He wanted to yell at Naruto to get the boy to talk, but he kept himself calm. Ignore the troublesome kids and they will get the hint and stop being troublesome. That plan so far had worked with Naruto, and out of all the troublesome kids, Naruto was by far the worst.

"If you aren't going to give me an answer, I am going to give you two weeks of detention instead of one like I gave Sasuke and Sakura."

Naruto's hands balled into fists, but he kept his head down and he still said nothing. Iruka gave him a few more moments to answer, but when it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything, Iruka stood up, "Two weeks Naruto, go back to class."

Iruka could have sworn that he felt an icy glare from Naruto as he stood up and exited out of the office. Once Naruto was out of sight, Iruka couldn't help but to sigh in relief that he no longer had to be in front of the boy.

Iruka hated the fact that he had to look at  _the thing_  that had murdered his parents every single day. Yet, if he allowed himself to think about it... He knew somewhere in his heart that it wasn't Naruto that killed them... but...

Well, Iruka just didn't like thinking about it.

When the Hokage asked him to switch classrooms, he wished he had said no.

* * *

Naruto knew that no matter what answer he gave to Iruka-sensei; he was in a lose-lose situation.

If he had told Iruka-sensei the truth, and his sensei actually believed him, then it would get Sakura in more trouble then she already was. He couldn't picture her hating him more then she already did, but he knew that the situation would be so much worse if he had told him that Sasuke was just defending him. He really didn't want Sakura or the other girls to hate him; he didn't want anyone to hate him…

If he had told a lie, (which Naruto didn't like lying to begin with) and said that Sakura did nothing wrong… Well, that would just get Sasuke in trouble, and there was no way in hell that he would do  _anything_  to get Sasuke in trouble. He wouldn't care if he was hated for the rest of his life, he would never betray Sasuke like that.

So, he knew the best thing to do was to not say anything at all.

It's not like Iruka-sensei would believe him either way.

He had hopped when the teachers changed that Iruka-sensei would be different then all the rest of them. He had hopped, and he should know by now that it was silly wish.

Everyone hated him. Why would Iruka-sensei be any different?

"So what happened?"

Naruto had been walking back to class with his head down deep in thought, and if Sasuke had not said anything he would have most likely ran into him. He looked up, seeing Sasuke leaning against the wall outside the classroom. He had been waiting for him.

Someone was actually  _waiting_  for him.

And although this notion by now was nothing new, Sasuke was always the first one to show up when they agreed to meet somewhere, the fact that he was there  _now_ , when the day had started off so wrong… It was reassuring.

There was actually someone who cared about him.

Naruto pulled himself together and gave the biggest grin he could possibly muster, despite the fact he rather just break down at that moment, "He just gave me detention, no big deal, its not like I have anyone to go home too anyway, ya know."

He had not meant to say that, but he pushed back his sorrows and shut his eyes, trying to grin even wider, "It means we have to adjust our time training together, that sucks, ya know. But, at least we can get all our homework done before training."

Naruto kept his eyes closed and although he knew he had control and knew he wouldn't cry, he still had this nervous feeling that Sasuke would leave. It was because of him that Sasuke got in trouble after all. So, he wouldn't blame him if he did, everyone said that he was trouble and they were  _right._

He felt it deep inside of him. That's why he never asked anyone why they hated him. There had to be something about him that made everyone hate him, right? Even if he couldn't really see it, it was there. Everyone knew it, so it had to be true, right?

"Let's get out of here." Naruto felt someone touch his shoulder; he glanced up to see Sasuke staring at him.

There was something about Sasuke's eyes as they stared back at him. Naruto still wasn't use to people looking at him like this.

He was use to glares, narrow eyes, and  _hate_. When people looked at him, it was as if they were looking at something disgusting, and in turn it made him feel disgusting. He was use to being dirty, spending most of his days outside because he hated going to an empty home. He was use to the baggy clothes that hung a little too loosely on his body because he always had to make sure his clothes were a little too big so he keep them for as long as possible. He knew his hair was unkempt, rarely getting haircuts because every time he tried he'd get overcharged or kicked out of the shop, sometimes having to resort to cutting his own hair. He knew his whisker marks on his cheeks made him stand out, that sometimes he felt like wearing a mask so he could hid them. He had a feeling that if he did wear a mask, they would still be able to figure out it was him.

So he was use to people's glares, their narrow eyes and their hate that in his weakness moments it made him cower. In his strongest moments however, he'd remind them who he was, he was Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!

It was true that there were a few people that when they looked at him they were actually looking  _at him_  like Hokage-jiji, Ayame-nee-chan, and Pops. He didn't know what he did to make these people look at him with kind eyes, but he absorbed it every chance he got.

Sasuke's look however, didn't look at Naruto like he was disgusting or with kind eyes. Sasuke looked at him as if there was a sort of understanding between them, as if Sasuke  _knew_  at least in some level, the same kind of pain he felt. Sasuke stared back at him, giving him the kind of strength that only someone who  _knew_  could. Who told him to keep fighting, that he had someone standing next to him that would flight along side him. The kind of eyes that did not waiver.

Naruto smiled, he couldn't help it; those eyes filled him with such warmth that he couldn't contain it, it felt real, "Won't we get in more trouble if we leave?"

Sasuke smiled back at him, it was a small smile, and Naruto could tell that Sasuke wasn't one who gave away his smiles so easily, "Who cares, we'll deal with it tomorrow."

Sasuke's hand released from Naruto's shoulder, and side-by-side they walked pass the classroom doors and away from the Academy.

Naruto felt his spirits lifting, today had started out horrible. Yet, in this moment, he couldn't contain his happiness.

His friend was truly his only source of light in a place filled with darkness.

And if he could, he'd walk next to that light forever.

* * *

"That guy, I can't believe he did this to me!" Sakura growled, biting into a piece of her sandwich, chewing it aggressively.

It wasn't that long ago that Sakura didn't get along with the girls in her class. Ino was always the more popular one, so when they have severed their ties after they both realized they liked Sasuke-kun, all the other girls sided with Ino.

She had to admit, it was a little lonely without Ino-pig around, but it wasn't something she would actually say out loud. Now, for the first time in a long time, she was having lunch with Ino, Ami, Kasumi, and Fuki.

They all had a common goal now.

"We gotta bring that guy down a peg or two. It's not  _fair_  that he's been taking all of Sasuke-kun's attention!"

"Right!" All the girls agreed.

"So, what do we do?" Fuki asked.

"We gotta find out more about them," Ino stood up, hands on her hips, "We got to figure out what they do together, gather information, and we can go from there."

"That's a great idea Ino," Ami chimed in, "That way we can see what Sasuke-kun likes, and know more about him! Then, we can push that good for nothing guy out of the way!"

"So it's agreed, we will all work together…" Sakura put her hand out, and all together the girls placed their hands on top of one another, "… To bring down that stupid Naruto!"

They gave out a cheer, throwing their hands into the air.

* * *

A lot of people didn't think this of him, but Naruto Uzumaki was observant. It was never a trait he realized about himself, but it was natural for him to survey a room every time he entered, without thinking he'd count how many people were there, memorized what they were wearing, how they were acting, and all escape routes.

The classroom hand a range to fifteen to twenty five people, given the day. Most of the time it was a full class, but due to students being sick, ditching, or just for some other reason not present. There were always more boys then girls. Most girls hung around each other, up until recently Sakura didn't really hang out with anyone. Hinata kept away from the other girls, though Naruto never knew why. He didn't bother thinking about it. The boys paired off in their own little groups. Shikamaru and Choji were always together, and sometimes they would be with Ino as well. Kiba bounced around from group to group but he always seem to end up near Hinata on most days. Shino kept to himself in the same way Sasuke use too, no one really had bothered to bug user and he seemed content with that, but every once in a while he would talk to Hinata. Most of the other boys were civilian children and not clan children, and had formed their own friendships in other ways. Apart from the students present there would be the teacher, mainly Iruka-sensei, and that would fill up their classroom.

There were nine escape routes, the door being one, seven windows, and one vent in the ceiling. Naruto had escaped through that vent when he would prank the classroom. One time, he had snuck into the school late at night and painted the walls orange. Everyone was shocked the next day to see his signature color all over the walls. He had to stay after school and repaint the walls back to its original color, and Hokage-jiji was not happy with him at all _._ He was the only one that laughed at the end but that was just fine with him, Naruto Uzumaki knew that prank was a good one, he'd be damn if anyone had told him otherwise.

Naruto had always been observant, and it went deeper then his own surroundings, the blonde was always able to pick up how people felt around him.

So when he walked into the classroom the next day, and the six girls and eleven boys turned their attention to the door when he entered, he felt their icy glares hit him like daggers. Their stares felt a lot like the ones on the streets in the days leading up to his birthday (for some reason the week before his birthday and the week after his birthday were the most intense. It felt like as if the villagers  _knew_  it was his birthday and they all hated him for it).

Sasuke had waited for Naruto like every morning, and his dark haired friend had walked in before him and up towards his seat like nothing was happening. How could Sasuke not see these icy glares? He paused for a moment, almost afraid to go in, but deciding to push past them, the blonde followed his friend inside.

When he looked closely, he noticed that their expressions changed when Sasuke was around them. Their glares turned into admiration, especially the girls, who would smile and wave hello at him as he walked by.

Then, when their eyes connected with his, they would narrow, darken, and Naruto had to turn away to not get caught into the overwhelming amount of  _hate_  that poured out of them. Especially with Sakura, he almost wanted to burst into tears at the way she was looking at him. Naruto had always liked her. He had always thought her pink hair was pretty, that her green eyes reminded him of grass, that her scent was faintly like wet rain, which was one of his favorite smells. When she did smile—which was never towards him—it reminded him of flowers. Flowers were one of his favorite things after all, so it was natural that someone that reminded him so much of nature would be one of his favorite people.

Now he had the feeling that she would never acknowledge him, never look at him like he was a real life person. He was a person…

…Wasn't he?

Naruto bumped into Sasuke, not paying attention to where he was walking when the boy had stopped abruptly. Naruto looked up to apologize, but realized that the boy's attention was not on him.

"Hey," The Uchiha sneered, "You're in my seat."

Naruto could feel the tension rise around him, but for once, it wasn't directed towards him.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had just left Iruka's office right before coming to class, both had been yelled at for skipping class the day before, rewarding them in an extra week of detention. Sasuke had never been in trouble before, and now here he was, getting a bad rep because of the blonde before him.

If it had actually been Naruto's fault and not his own, he would have been more upset with the boy. Instead, he was just pissed off at the situation. When he had confronted Naruto and found out the blonde had already had an extra week before ditching class, it just boiled his blood even more. What the hell was going on, why was Naruto targeted like this? It didn't make sense. Even their own teacher went out of his way to make the Naruto's life more difficult.

Naruto didn't respond when he had asked him why he got a harsher punishment for literally doing nothing, and that was even more annoying.

So when Sasuke walked up to his usual seat and saw no other then the Nara boy sitting in his seat, it rattled him. He could feel his fist tightening at his side, and mental images of punching the brat entered his mind.

Nara looked up at him as if he didn't know what he was talking about, a half open, sleepy eye glancing up at him. Nara had the gauge to  _yawn_  as he answered, "Our class, ahh- doesn't have assigned seats."

"Shikamaru," the fat one, Choji whispered, who was sitting in Naruto's usual spot as he leaned into the other boy's ear, "I told you this was a bad idea…"

"Naruto," the Nara kid peered his head forward, purposely looking past Sasuke, "Come sit with us today."

"Um, w-wha.. I um… What?" Naruto mumbled behind him, caught off guard by the invite.

"Go find yourself another seat," Sasuke took a step forward, making himself tower over the Nara boy who had the nerve to ignore him, " _I'm_  the one to sit here."

Nara's sleepy eyes glared up at him, almost  _challenging_  him to make him move. Sasuke hissed under his breath, fighting off every urge in his body to just push the boy and force him to move. He didn't want to get in any more trouble, and that was the only reason that he kept his body in check.

"Shikamaru, let's just move," Choji stood up, reaching for his friends arm, "I really don't think it's a good idea to make him mad."

"Listen to your friend," Sasuke warned.

"Sasuke," now it was Naruto at his side, "They were here first, lets just go somewhere else..."

"No," Sasuke didn't wavier his attention as he stared down at the Nara.

A tug from the Nara's arm caused him to look away first, the fat one practically yanking at him to stand up.

"What a drag," the Nara mumbled, yet, before he was able to physically get up, the door in the front of the classroom opened, and Iruka walked in.

"Alright everyone, in your seats."

No one's eyes were directed towards their sensei however, it appeared that every student was glancing up at the four of them, and Sasuke didn't have to look around to feel their eyes on them.

"Guys," Iruka put some authority to his voice this time, "Sit down."

"Sasuke," he felt Naruto's hand on his arm, "Let's go sit somewhere else before Iruka-sensei gets mad."

Sasuke yanked his arm out of Naruto's grasp, and turned around to find another seat. He moved one row up, near the window, sitting next to the white eyed girl, Hinata.

"Naruto, I said  _sit down_ ," Iruka shook his head, "I don't have time for you today."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the teacher, before looking down at the blonde who was trying to follow him up the next row of chairs, but froze at the sound of his name, and quickly took the empty seat next to the fat one.

He didn't know what the Nara was trying to pull, but he didn't like it.

He didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Despite their growing friendship, Naruto and Sasuke did not spend their lunch breaks together. Naruto assumed that Sasuke didn't want him to hang around him all the time, and to be honest he was okay with that.

It was true that Naruto really appreciated Sasuke's new friendship, and he'd do anything for the boy, but, the blonde still was not use to being around someone as often as he was around Sasuke.

He figured Sasuke was the same way.

So, they went their separate ways at lunch. Sasuke normally stayed inside the classroom with everyone else, either reading or studying as he ate. Naruto spent his lunch break outside.

He couldn't be around everyone as they ate their food. It just reminded him that he was hungry. He really didn't want Sasuke to realize that he never ate during lunch either, it was just an embarrassing thing to admit that he simply couldn't  _afford_  to eat.

His stomach growled, and instinctively he put his arms over his stomach. He didn't eat this morning; he had over slept and had to rush out of his house before he had a chance to eat. He had spent the whole night before worrying about the kind of trouble he would get in for skipping class.

He'd not only get in trouble with Iruka-sensei, but it would also get reported to Hokage-jiji. He didn't want to let the old man down; since it was only because of him that he had a roof over his head. Hokage-jiji was the first person to ever be kind of him, and although he was really busy being the Hokage, he still tried to make time for him the best he could.

Hokage-jiji always looked out for  _everyone_  in the village, including him, and it inspired him.

Naruto wanted to be a Hokage that looked out for everyone too. He wanted to make sure that the whole village felt like a family. He wanted to be a Hokage that made sure that no one felt the way he felt, that everyone could live peacefully and smile as he, Naruto Uzumaki, was the one to protect them.

"Hey," a voice called from behind him.

Clearing his thoughts, Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru and Choji walking up to him. Shikamaru seemed to walk towards him with no hesitation, but Choji trailed slightly behind, not as confident as he ate a bag of chips.

"H-H-Hello," Naruto had never really talked to the pair before, a few times at the park when they were younger, but once Choji's Dad picked them up from the playground one day, they had avoided him too.

"Mind if we sit down?" Shikamaru asked, but before Naruto could respond sat down across from him, opening his packed lunch, "I've notice you've always come out here during break. I figured you and Sasuke would eat together."

"Oh, no… We…" Naruto thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain that sometimes he felt a little overwhelmed inside the classroom during lunch, "… Sometimes I like to work out during lunch, ya know." It sounded normal enough, and when both boys nodded at his answer, and Choji finally sat down next to Shikamaru, Naruto asked glancing between the two, "So… Did you guys need something?"

"No," Shikamaru opened up his lunch box, and Naruto wanted to drool at the rice balls that with neatly stacked inside, "We'd just figured we join you for lunch since you seemed kind of alone."

"Chip?" Choji asked, offering him the bag.

No one had ever offered Naruto food before, he felt himself drool at the sight of food, his stomach instantly growling, loudly. His cheeks flustered, wrapping both of his arms around his stomach. Before he could say something, his stomach growled once again. He felt his cheeks grow hotter by the second. He felt the silence between them after his stomach screamed in hunger. Once he found the courage to look up, his eyes glanced up at two very shocked boys, blinking at him, before they both started to laugh.

Naruto nervously laughed along with them, a part of himself finding it funny, but another part of him a little hurt that they laughed at his hunger. He was really hungry, but, its not like they knew his problems when it came to buying food or that he skipped breakfast this morning, so he decided to just relax. Shikamaru or Choji never really talked to him before, but he knew that they weren't bad guys… They just followed the leads by all the adults around them and left him alone.

Or, at least they use too.

"Man Naruto, you sound really hungry," Shikamaru smiled, reaching into his lunch box and handing him one of the delicious looking rice balls, "Do you want one?"

"Are you sure that's okay?" Naruto wasn't sure if it was right to take food away from someone. What if they got hungry afterwards and blamed him for taking the food? What if their parents found out they were hanging around him? Would they get mad? What if Iruka-sensei thought he was stealing and he got in even  _more_  trouble?

Instinctively Naruto looked around, making sure no one was near them.

"Yeah, its totally cool. My Mom makes too many, she always knows that I share with Choji, its such a drag to carry all this extra food."

"Hey," Choji nudged his friend playfully; "You just said your Mom makes them for me."

"It's still a bother, your Mom makes you food everyday, so I don't understand why my Mom has to make you food too."

"Your mom's nice that's why."

"Yeah, maybe to  _you_. She's such a drag a home."

"She's always nice to me, you're too hard on her."

"Try living with her, she is such a pain. I don't understand why my Dad married such a bossy woman..."

Naruto tried to pay attention to their conversation, but instead did his best to drown out their words once they started talking about their mothers. He pulled his body back from them, head slightly lowered. He had never had a mother, and didn't know what it was like to have one. Still, to talk ill-willed about someone who prepared lunch for your everyday just felt wrong to him.

He bet that she even waked him up this morning so he wouldn't be late for school.

The blonde decided that he didn't want to be around them anymore. He didn't know why Shikamaru or Choji wanted to sit next to him today. He should have been grateful to have people who were trying to get to know him. For once, people were actually trying to talk to him, and he should be  _happy_.

Hearing about their moms made him anything but happy.

"Hey Naruto! Where are you going?" He heard Shikamaru yelling from behind him.

Naruto didn't realize that he was running away from them until he heard the faint voices of the pair behind him.

He just wanted to be alone, and he didn't know why he craved that at this moment when he spent his whole life alone.

He was always alone...

Naruto knew he just blew his chance at forming more friendships, and running away felt stupid and childish. Yet, he couldn't help what he felt, and when he knew he was by himself and far away from the boys who had families, he allowed himself to cry, for just a little bit.

He wish he had a mother to go home to.


	9. Bad

A Single Act of Kindness

_Bad_

Naruto knew that it was not a normal thing to see the Hokage when it came to skipping class. He had seen other children get caught before, and all they got were a talk with their parents and detention. It never was a big deal to any other student at the Academy.

Naruto wasn't any other student though; he  _knew_  that, he had no parent to talk with about his misbehavior. No one was waiting for him at home after his detention. His teacher didn't bother to even look at him when he told him and Sasuke to see the Hokage after class.

Sasuke, however, looked  _surprised_.

Realizing that this must have been his first time getting in trouble without his family (or it might have been his first time getting in trouble at all, Naruto couldn't think of a single time the top student in their class ever had a bad report), he instantly felt guilty. It wasn't fair to Sasuke that he had to have this extra attention because of him.

So when they both walked to the Hokage's office after class, Naruto couldn't help but to let his pace lag behind the dark haired boy, his minding swimming with thoughts of uncertainly. Why did the Hokage have to see Sasuke too? Was it because he didn't have any parents either, or was it because he got in trouble  _with him_?

He knew Hokage-jiji cared for him. Yet, tinkles of fear raised in his throat like bile. What if the Hokage told Sasuke to stay away from him? What if the Hokage thought that Naruto was a bad influence on Sasuke and forbid them from being friends? What if the Hokage  _hated_  him for making Sasuke bad?

Naruto's mind knew these fears were irrational, but his heart was telling him otherwise. His heart and his experience were telling him that this was the end. Nothing in life was ever going to be easy for him. It almost was  _too easy_  for them to become friends rather then the rivals they were only months ago.

Nothing was ever going to be easy for Naruto; he knew he should have known that by now.

Nothing was ever going to be  _right,_ he was stupid to think otherwise.

The blonde couldn't help it as he let a small, sad smile cross his face.

At least it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

Other then taking Sasuke to his apartment after the death of his Clan, Sasuke never talked to the Hokage. He knew he was named after the man's father, but other then that he had no connection with him.

He had never thought much of the Hokage, or what being the Hokage really  _meant_  when it came to him personality. Naruto had always spouted off about being Hokage, but he was sure even the blonde behind him didn't truly understand what the Hokage was either.

The Academy had taught him that the Hokage was the leader of the village. He's known as the Sandaime Hokage, who stepped down for a little while but was put back into the position after the Yondaime Hokage had died. Other then that, the Hokage felt like just a word to Sasuke. It never held any kind of barring to him; he didn't understand what being Hokage really was.

If he did think about it a little more in depth, then it almost felt like a Clan leader was, like his father, but on a much bigger scale. Yet, his Clan was no more, and the village moved on clearly without them. Even though his father was the police chief, and his Clan was in charge of enforcing the law within the village, the Shinobi have taken over that duty now. It almost felt like everyone had forgotten about them. It was as if they didn't  _need_  the Uchihas.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth, how easily his Clan was forgotten. The Hokage barely had said anything about it, and everything and everyone moved on without them. He felt himself growl, the thoughts pounding in his head.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked behind him.

Deciding not to answer, Sasuke pushed his hands into his pockets and kept himself a few paces ahead of Naruto. He wanted to get this over with as quick as possible. It was stupid that they had to see the head of the village for something as trial as skipping class.

" _It's true, they are always together."_

" _How sad, no one can even warn him about that demon either."_

Sasuke jerked his head up, hearing someone whispering near him. The streets around this time were busy, between Shinobi returning from missions, street venders selling to civilians, and the recent release of school. The village was buzzing with people.

He wasn't a fan of crowds, and it was because of things like this. People were always whispering about him. Sasuke felt like he was always on display, unable to hide from the tragedy of his Clan, their eye glared at his back, staring at his Clan's symbol like daggers. He felt the pierce of the stares everywhere. It was why he preferred being outside the village gates rather then in them.

Yet, in this busy street on the way to the Hokage's, he had never heard this reaction before.

A demon? Where? Were they talking about him?

People's eyes glanced on him for only a moment, before they  _stared_  behind him intensely.

" _What does he think he is doing around here?"_

" _He needs to disappear."_

"Sasuke!" the loud, interrupting voice of Naruto bellowed behind him, "Hey, wait up!"

He couldn't help but to quicken his pace instead of slowing down, his ears on high alert as he tried to catch the voices around him. His eyes scanning the look on their faces as each and every person around them seem to take one large step away from them.

" _Stay away from that boy honey…"_

Sasuke didn't allow himself to think, he allowed himself to open up the world around him, to  _hear_  the things around him. He had witnessed these reactions before, and he wanted to find out more.

He wanted to know why.

" _Stupid brat, showing his face around here."_

"Sasuke!" He could hear Naruto calling out to him but he couldn't turn around just yet.

" _Did you hear that that poor Uchiha boy has been corrupted by him?"_

"Please, w-wait up! S-S-St-top walking so f-f-fast!" His voice was stammering, Sasuke could hear it but he couldn't process it right now, he had to keep his distance for now. He had to learn more.

" _He's a weirdo."_

"D-D-Don't leave, p-p-please…" The blonde's voice was cracking, uncertain, but he keep his distance, right now he needed to find out more and he couldn't do that with the boy near him…

Sasuke couldn't help it, he wanted to hear more, to see more, to understand the voices around him as they insulted them. They weren't doing anything but walking down the street, so why were they talking like this? He had noticed it the first time they were together on a busy street. The villagers were talking about Naruto. The blonde had tried to over talk through it all back then but Sasuke was still able to hear them, still able to feel the icy glares.

" _You know if it wasn't for that thing, then the Yo—"_

"— _You can't talk about that. It will get you in trouble."_

"F _irst him, and now the poor Uchiha. All he does is bring misfortune."_

_"He's nothing but bad news."_

"S-S-ASUKEEE!"

That had made Sasuke stop cold. Naruto voice cut into the air around them like a knife, the tension full of pounding fear as everyone around them seem to stop mid step and stare at Naruto.

Calling out to Sasuke seemed like the wrong thing to do, making all the eyes around them narrow even further then they were before. Suddenly, two adults walked in front of Naruto, blocking his view of the boy as Sasuke finally started to turn around.

"Leave the boy alone," one of the men said, "Clearly he wants nothing to do with you."

"T-T-That's no-no-not true, ya know." Naruto stammered back, although his tone of voice voiced no confidence, his feet were firm on the ground, "We are go-go-going to see t-t-th-the Hokage."

"He's trying to run away from you brat." The other man answered in a not so friendly tone.

"No I'm not." Sasuke couldn't help but to let a growl escape his throat, but the other men didn't bother to turn around to ask him as they took another step towards Naruto.

Something in the air felt very wrong at this moment, all the villagers gathered around the four of them, all eyes staring but no one daring to come near them. The energy around them felt violent, and the instincts inside of Sasuke told him that they had to get out of here, they had to leave and get to the Hokage's as quick as possible.

The men were civilians, and although he was a child Sasuke knew he could take untrained men on if he needed too. It would get him in a lot of trouble, thoughts of his past teachers explaining that if they got in fights before becoming Genin that it could end in expelling them from the Academy and end their careers as Shinobis.

It was that thought process that made Sasuke stumble, to not react as one of them reached out towards Naruto.

"Get out of here! No one wants you here!"

The man pushed Naruto, hard, causing the boy to stumble and fall. Naruto gave out a painful grunt as he hit the ground. Yet as quickly as he was pushed down, Naruto pulled himself up.

"No." Naruto growled, his confidence coming back to him, "I won't leave!"

"You don't belong here!" The second man yelled, taking a large step towards Naruto, grabbing him by the collar.

The man lifted Naruto off the ground, yet; instead of trying to escape, Naruto seemed to meet the eyes of the man in front of him dead on.

"Rotten pest," the man and Naruto's face were only inches away from each other, "Good for nothing brat."

"I'm not rotten or a brat," Naruto narrowed his eyes, his voice filling the air with determination, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Future Hokage."

He stated with such determination that something in Sasuke made him believe.

He could believe in  _this_  Hokage.

One that never forgets.

Jumping into action, Sasuke let his instincts guide him as jumped into the air, landing a kick square in the back of the man's head. The reaction made him drop Naruto, hard, which in turn made Naruto let out a large gasp of air, clearly surprised by the sudden drop.

Sasuke squared his footing, positioning himself between Naruto and the men. The man who he had kicked was still on the ground, holding the side of his head as he was trying to compose himself. The other man next to him was temporary distracted as he was helping his injured friend up.

Yet, before anything else could even happen, something forcefully grabbed his wrist and pulled him, and suddenly he was running. Jerking his head forward, he saw a mob of blonde hair in front of him, pulling him away from the men before they regained their composure.

"Let go!" Sasuke tried to jerk his hand away from Naruto but he was holding onto Sasuke with such force that he saw his knuckles turning white. He felt his wrist burn from the pressure.

"No, we have to see Hokage-jiji before it get bad. They aren't following us, right?"

Sasuke turned his head, seeing the men yell at them, but he was unable to make out what they were saying; it didn't look friendly. Before he was able turn his head around, he felt his arm jerk to the right and down an alleyway. Naruto's movements were not on impulse, they felt in control, as if he has done this plenty of times before.

Running through alleyways that Sasuke had never seen before, he allowed himself to be dragged by Naruto. The men and the crowd behind them were long gone by now, but the energy that surrounded the blonde felt like he was still there, staring them down.

Knowing that they were far away from everything, Sasuke used all the strength he could muster and ripped his wrist away from Naruto. The blonde stopped, turning around to face Sasuke.

They stared at each other, both gasping for breath. Sasuke pulled his arm close to his body, feeling the sting from being pulled. Without realizing it, he used his other hand to hold onto his wrist.

Naruto's eyes followed his movements, before he gasped, "O-O-Oh, n-n-no, Sa-Sa-Sas-u-uke, I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to..." the confidence in his voice he had against the adults was suddenly gone and replaced with stumbling words that Sasuke had never heard Naruto speak before, "…I-I-I was so dumb. Stupid. I'm s-s-so st-stupid."

"Why are you stupid?" Sasuke let go of his wrist, it was throbbing but he ignored the pain as he let himself slowly sat down in the alleyway, allowing himself to catch his breath. He looked up at the blond who suddenly blinked at him in confusion.

Naruto lowered his head, his shoulders slumping forward, it took him awhile before he finally said, "I-I knew they'd s-s-sa-sa-say something a-a-ab-about me and S-S-Sasuke, ya know."

"Why are you talking like that?"

Naruto didn't answer him for a long time, swaying back and forth as he kept his head down, curling himself inward. The silence had been long enough that Sasuke almost thought about asking him again before Naruto let himself drop, sitting down across from him.

Although he was sitting down, he let his body curl within itself, pulling his knees close to his chest, burying his head in his arms, he could hear his breathing rapidly increase, and through the breaths Sasuke finally heard him say, "I-I t-t-thought you were le-le-le-leaving m-me be-be-beh-ind…"

Sasuke at first didn't understand what he meant, almost calling him and idiot for thinking in such a way. Yet, as he was opening his mouth his mind replayed the last few moments. Sasuke heard the villagers talking about Naruto, and he wanted to continue to hear them, he wanted to  _find out_   _why._ He had quicken his pace, ignored the blonde's words when he had asked him to wait.

Sasuke kept walking away.

It wasn't his intention on leaving him behind, but his actions in those moment were stronger then his intentions. In Naruto's eyes, he  _was_  leaving him.

Guilt hit him in the stomach like a sinking stone, and Sasuke didn't know how respond to that.

So he sat in silence, and waited for Naruto to catch his breath.

* * *

"Sit down you two," Sandaime Hokage was not sitting behind his desk, but off to the side drinking tea at a kotatsu.

Sasuke and Naruto gave each other a slight glance, before wordlessly following the Hokage's order and sitting around the kotatsu.

Sandaime Hokage was about to reach for the teapot, when Sasuke reached for it first, "I'll do it," and grabbed the pot.

"You are too kind Sasuke, thank you."

Naruto squinted at this, "How is he kind?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the remark, "I'm not going to let the Hokage serve us tea," taking the pot, Sasuke filled up Naruto's cup before filling up his own.

"Hokage-jiji serves me tea all the time, why does that matter?"

"He's the Hokage, he shouldn't be serving  _you_  tea."

"He's still a person, ya know. If he wants to serve tea I don't see the problem with it."

Before Sasuke could respond the Hokage gave out a loud laugh, "It's not that I have a problem serving tea, Naruto. It's just…" The Hokage paused for a moment, trying to collect the right words, "Its proper etiquette for me not to serve you."

"What does etiquette mean?"

"It means good manners, Naruto."

"Oh, well. I don't have manners anyway so it's okay that I don't know, ya know."

The Hokage laughed at Naruto's remark, and it took a moment for Naruto to laugh along with him.

Sasuke watched to two in interest. The earlier incident felt like a lifetime ago, as the boy and the leader of the village laughed as if there was not a care in the world. It was confusing to see the Hokage so casual with someone.

The Hokage stopped his laughter after a moment, clearing his throat; "I wanted to talk to you both about skipping class the other day. I got a full report from Iruka about what happened."

Both boys glanced at each other, swallowing their nerves as the light air of laughter was replaced with an upcoming lecture. Both did not want to answer, but Sasuke  _knew_  that he could not just ignore the Hokage when asked a question.

"It was my fault, Sandaime Hokage," Sasuke bowed, "I overreacted with the girl."

"Her name is Sakura, Sasuke, you  _know_ her name."

Sasuke lifted his body up, glaring at Naruto at the interruption.

"Now, now boys that's not what I wanted to talk about," the Sandaime Hokage took his tea, drinking it slowly until he saw both boys looking up at him in full attention, "I wanted to talk about  _why_  you thought it was a good idea to leave the Academy when you knew full well that you would be caught."

"We weren't really thinking like that, ya know," Naruto paused, lightly tapping his finger against his chin, thinking about the best way to answer the Hokage without getting in further trouble, "We… I mean, me… I didn't want anyone to get in trouble because of me. So please, Hokage-jiji, don't be mad at Sasuke 'cause of me," now Naruto was the one who was bowing, "I take full responsibility for everything. So please, jus—"

A loud thump interrupted; both Naruto and Hokage eyes glanced over at the table, Sasuke glared at the blonde, "Stop saying it's your fault. It was stupid you got in trouble anyway.  _You didn't do anything._ "

"I don't want you to be in trouble because of me, I don't mind being bad if that means you can be good."

"That's a stupid thing to say."

"I'm already bad anyway, so it won't matter."

"No one said you were bad."

" _Everyone_  says that, they all think that. You just saw—"

Before Naruto pressed further, his eyes darted over towards the Hokage, covering his mouth instantly. Sasuke blinked at this strange reaction, turning his attention over to the Hokage.

The Hokage had his eyes closed, his lip pressed into a thin line, when he did open his eyes, a linger of anger was behind his eyes when he said, "Is it still happening, Naruto?"

Stammering on his words again, "I-It's okay, H-H-Hokage-jiji. I can h-h-handle it."

"Its not a matter of  _handling_  it Naruto. I told you to come to me if it started back up again."

"Again?" Sasuke couldn't help but to interrupt, "Does this always happen to him?"

"Y-You're m-m-making too much of this, ya know," Naruto was fidgeting, his head turning between the Hokage and Sasuke, "I-I-I promise i-i-it's—"

"-An adult pushed you today, and another one lifted you up by your collar," Sasuke turned his attention to the Hokage, "Why are adults doing that to him?"

The Hokage didn't answer, instead, he gave out a sigh, "I'll have an ANBU escort you back home tonight, Naruto."

"Hokage-jiji, please, it's really not that big of a deal," Naruto was pleading now, his stammer gone once again, "I don't need someone to walk me home, I'm gonna be a Shinobi, ya know, Shinobi don't need babysitters."

"It would make me feel better to know that you'll get home in one piece Naruto, and this isn't up for discussion. Now, please answer my previous question Naruto, why did you think it was okay to skip class?"

Naruto frowned, it was clear he wanted to press the matter further but knowing it was pointless, he finally mumbled, "I-I… I was just mad is all... I knew it wasn't okay. I just did it anyway."

The Hokage turned to Sasuke, "And why did you?"

Sasuke was fuming; this whole conversation was stupid, "Same."

The Hokage clicked his tongue, shaking his head, "I never expecting this behavior out of you Sasuke. You are held to high regard in the Academy, I have read your reports, and know how well you are preforming. I do not want to hear about any more misbehaving, understood?"

It took ever ounce of will power for Sasuke not to roll his eyes, "Yes, Sandaime Hokage."

"And Naruto, if its your dream to really become the Hokage then you need to face against this diversity instead of running away from it."

Naruto lowered his head; curling into himself he gave one long nod.

"Now," Hiruzen really felt drained by this, hating the fact that he had to be the one speaking to them in this matter instead of their families, yet it was something that couldn't be helped, "Let's finish our tea."

* * *

After finishing their tea, which was so awkward because no one was in a talking mood. Hokage-jiji was true to his word and had an ANBU walk him home. The Shinobi was waiting for him outside the Hokage's office, and wordlessly they began to walk, turning into an alleyway.

The first few times that this had happen, and the ANBU escort him home, they always walked in the middle of the village. Naruto  _hated_  this, he didn't want anyone to see him walking with ANBU, it felt overly dramatic. Plus, the villagers never appreciated it.

It didn't help his situation; in fact, it always made it a little worse. The villagers keeping their distance for a few days, but afterwards, he'd get picked on or pushed more then normal, not just by the villagers, but also by some of the Shinobi as well.

He knew why, it was because the Hokage was favoring him over everyone else. There were no other people in the village that could see the Hokage as freely as he could. He knew that Hokage-jiji always had an open door for him, and that couldn't be said for  _everyone_  in the village. They already didn't like him, and the fact that the Hokage did just seemed to make the villagers more upset. The villagers didn't like being reminded of this, and the ANBU made them remember.

The escorts didn't happen often, it was only rarely when he ran his stupid mouth like he had tonight. It had been a few months since he had company to walk him home.

This ANBU was different; his mask was white with two red dashes on his cheeks, pointed ears, and a curved mouth. It almost reminded him of a dog. Silver hair poking in different directions, almost as wild and uncut as his own. A sword resting on his back, and the black and gray outfit that most of the ANBU wore.

"So I bet you aren't gonna talk, huh?" Naruto was walking in front of the ANBU, glancing back at the man behind him. The ANBU when walking him home in the past would always walk a few paces behind him. This one, however, was still behind him, but kept in the shadows.

The ANBU man didn't answer him. He smiled as he saw a flash of silver hair catch a little bit of light, "Do you have a name?"

No response, Naruto knew the ANBU never talked unless they needed too, and this one was still trying to hide in the shadows, "I'm gonna call you Doggie-san."

Doggie-san made a soft humming sound, acknowledging this name, and Naruto couldn't help but stop walking and let his eyes widen at this. ANBU made noise? Who knew!

Naruto smiled at this, "I knew I'd like you, Doggie-san."

Doggie-san didn't respond, but that was okay because at least he did  _something,_  more then any other ANBU had ever had. This felt like an invitation to start talking, "Most of the ANBU are mean, they don't like my names at all. One time, one threw a rock at me, but his mask looked like a frog, and I thought his name should have been Froggie-san. Froggie-san was a big-old meanie."

He kept talking, he told Doggie-san about what he was learning from the Academy, he told him about his gardens he had along the outside wall, and he even talked about Sasuke. Doggie-san didn't talk back, but he didn't need too because Naruto knew that he was  _listening_  to him. It was nice to make a new friend!

The end of the alleyway turned into the busy street, filled with people, and suddenly Naruto didn't feel like talking anymore. He didn't realize he was backing up until he hit the back of Doggie-san's leg with his back.

He looked up at the masked man, "Doggie-san, don't tell Hokage-jiji… but…" Naruto couldn't help but to whisper, "…I'm scared."

Naruto never made it a habit to open up to strangers, he never held a conversation that was so peaceful with a total stranger, and even though he was the only one to do the talking, he just wanted to say it. He wanted to say it and hope that no one would judge him for it; he just wanted someone to  _understand_.

It was easy to talk to Doggie-san, because he knew Doggie-san couldn't talk back.

ANBU were known for their speed, and the blonde didn't realize what was happening until he felt the wind in his hair. In one quick motion, Doggie-san had picked him up and jumped onto the rooftops.

"Whoa!" Naruto gasped, turning his head side to side as Doggie-san jumped between buildings, high above the busy street and away from the people below. Doggie-san stayed within the shadows, moving so quickly that Naruto was sure that no one even saw them together. His eyes were fascinated by the lights as they zipped past them, trying to catch the scenery of Konoha. His village was truly beautiful, and seeing it in this way only confirmed his feelings. The Hokage Stone Faces stared down at them with smiles, and Naruto couldn't help but to smile along with them.

Naruto had never been held like this before. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so brightly.

He let his body lean into Doggie-san, and to Naruto's surprise, Doggie-san didn't pull away.

* * *

Naruto didn't question when Doggie-san dropped him off at his baloney, most of the ANBU knew where he lived for some reason. Yet, when Doggie-san lightly set him back on the ground, his heart started to ache. This had been so wonderful, and he almost wanted to ask Doggie-san to jump around the building for a little bit longer.

"Thanks Doggie-san," he smiled as brightly as he could, "That was a lot of fun, ya know."

Doggie-san looked down at him for a moment, giving out another hum that sounded like a  _you're welcome_.

Naruto blinked, and Doggie-san was gone.

* * *

Sasuke lingered behind once Naruto had left, claiming he forgot something inside the Hokage's office. Sasuke knew he would be fine with the ANBU taking him home, which was a  _weird_  thing for the Hokage to order.

Why would the ANBU be taking Naruto home?

It would make sense if maybe a Genin or a Chunin, but ANBU?

When Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't going to come back, he knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in, Sasuke."

Sasuke opened the door, making sure to shut it softly behind him once he had entered.

"I had a feeling you would be coming back."

"Tell me, Sandaime Hokage… Is something wrong with Naruto?"

The Sandaime Hokage blinked at the question, as if he didn't understand why Sasuke would ask such a thing. It took him a moment before he answered, "No, of course not. Naruto may be a handful at time, but he has a strong spirit and a kind heart."

"If that's true then why does everyone treat him like he's…" it took a moment for Sasuke to find the right word, "…bad?"

The Hokage sighed at this, and it felt like years of struggling that went along with the sigh, his head turning towards the window "I can only say is that people fear the things they don't understand."

"I don't know what that's suppose to mean."

The Hokage didn't answer him at first; his eyes fixated outside, deep in thought. Sasuke stared down the old man for a minute, but after a while he followed his eye line through the window and at the Hokage Stone Faces. Why was he looking out there?

As if he could feel Sasuke looking outside the window with him, the Hokage turned back towards Sasuke, "Naruto will have many trials ahead of him, it's a sad reality, one that I wish I could bare the weight of instead of him. Naruto will need someone like you Sasuke, someone who can understand the same pain that he feels. So, please, continue to look after him for me."

Sasuke tried to get more out of the Hokage, but no matter how much he tried to pry, the answers never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the postive reviews that I have been receiving from this story! I love all of you for your support! 
> 
> I notice that a lot of AO3 writers have Tumblrs. I don't really post anything on mine, but I do have one so if you ever want to reach out you could do so here: http://sonakito.tumblr.com/ Maybe in the future I will be a lot more active on it!


	10. Weeds and Vinegar

A Single Act of Kindness

_Weeds and Vinegar_

The young Uchiha couldn't help but to hiss out loud when he had heard the news from Naruto.

The blonde was visibly upset when Iruka told him that he was not allowed to take the exams after getting in the fight with Sakura.

It was  _bullshit,_  given the fact that it wasn't Naruto who got in a fight with the girl; it was him who did.

He felt bad for Naruto, of course he did, but...

Sasuke logically knew that Naruto should skip the test. The blonde clearly wasn't ready for it and would have failed anyway. There would be another test next year, and although Naruto had slowly started to improve… He still was weak in ninjutsu and taijutsu; and genjutsu was beyond Naruto's abilities, Sasuke was sure of that.

So, there was no way he would have passed.

All the guilt that Sasuke felt he allowed himself to ignore it.

There was no way it would have worked out for Naruto regardless.

There was no need to feel bad.

It's not like  _he_  ruined Naruto's chances in passing even if he had been able to take the test.

There was no reason to feel bad about it.

* * *

Naruto wanted to storm off after hearing the news that he was not allowed taking the exam to become a Genin.

It took every ounce of him to stand still and nod his head when hearing that since he got in trouble there would be no way for him to take the test. He'd have to wait until next year. Iruka-sensei gave him a big lecture saying that this only proved he was too immature to become a Genin. That he needed to adjust his attitude and grow up… And it's not like he would have a chance to pass,  _anyway._

When he had told his friend, Sasuke seemed equally annoyed by the news, but he didn't seem to feel  _bad_  about it either.

It was like Sasuke didn't believe in him either.

The blonde just wanted to get out of the Academy. Everything was moving too slowly for him there.

He was tried.

Tired of Iruka-sensei giving him a hard time.

Tired of the kids making fun of him.

Tired of waiting all day to eat.

Tired of not being a Shinobi.

He was tired of waiting for everyone to respect him.

He needed to be a Shinobi  _now_.

Once he got his headband, becoming a Genin, everything would change.

It  _had_  to change.

* * *

Sakura Haruno loved learning; it was easy to lose herself when it came to her studies. It was almost like a telling friend, always there for her, always ready for the answers, something that would never let her down. Everything she needed to know was laid out in front of her. If she wanted to pass a test or learn a new jutsu, all she had to do was find the right scroll and  _everything_  was there for her. Sakura loved learning new things, and that was the best part of becoming a Shinobi, but…

She hated the social aspect of the Academy.

Before she found out that Ino was in love with Sasuke, the two of them had been inseparable. She had to admit that she loved having Ino as a best friend. Ino had a way about her that drawed people in, and it was easy to get swept up by her charm and confidence.

Sakura is a civilian child; both her parents were Shinobi at one point, but were not anymore. She heard a few stories about her parents back when they were active, but now their lives were normal and boring. Sakura always loved hearing the stories about her parents from the past, it was the only time they seemed interesting to her.

Her parents now just nagged at her, telling her to clean her room or to help with the dishes. She wishes she had parents like Ino, ones that would actually teach her taijutsu or ninjutsu. Ones who  _knew_  how to be respectful Shinobi.

The Clan children never understood how good they had it. They were like royalty in the village; everyone knew them and their abilities! No one knew the Harunos.

It was really hard for a non-Clan member to enter a Clan, and she knew she had that challenge when it came to getting Sasuke-kun's attention. Ino was a Yamanaka! How could she compete with that? Plus Ino was popular, and pretty, and had a normal size forehead...

Just thinking about it, Sakura brought her hands up to her forehead, moaning softly to herself as she tried her best to cover up her forehead with her hair, as if covering it would make it disappear.

She just had to outsmart that Ino-pig and win Sasuke-kun's heart in another way.

Sakura didn't know how long she had been trying to cover her forehead, but when she heard the door swing open she jolted her head up and turned towards the person entering.

 _Oh_ , it was only that stupid Naruto.

She couldn't help herself as she hissed in annoyance, turning her head away from him and making it absolutely clear she wanted nothing to do with him.

Before that idiot would try to get her attention and try in some dumb attempt to talk to her. She never understood that, she never made any kind of gesture that she wanted his attention, and yet he'd always be there  _trying_  and it was so annoying!

Now, it looked like he finally got the hint, as he sat on the opposite side of the room than her.

Their detention had started two days ago, but Sasuke-kun hadn't been showing up. She remembered how  _pissed_  Iruka-sensei was when he ditched class the other day, and yesterday he had to go see the Hokage for some reason…

_Wait…_

Today Sasuke-kun was going to be here!

Sakura couldn't contain her happiness at this realization, a blush coming to her cheeks as she tried to hold in a giggle. She couldn't help it as it escaped her lips;  _finally_  she was going to have some alone time with Sasuke-kun!

She knew it was that stupid Naruto's fault for making Sasuke-kun mad at her the other day, but she knew that Sasuke-kun wouldn't be mad for long. Sasuke-kun wasn't the kind of guy to hold grudges like that.

He was cool and collected, the definition of awesome. He was the most promising Shinobi in their whole class after all.

Sakura started to style her hair again; she had to try to cover up her forehead before he came. She was so stupid for not wearing any lipstick today. How could she forget to get dressed up today?

Her inner dialogue was screaming at her, " _Way to go stupid! Sasuke-kun is going to be here and you don't even look remotely pretty today!"_

As if the boy could hear her thoughts, Sasuke-kun entered the room, the door swinging widely as the energy in the room shifted towards him. Sasuke-kun was always that kind of guy;  _everyone_  was drawn to him. The boy of her dreams was making her heart skip a beat, seeing him there…

… This was the first time in her whole entire life that she would have a chance to be alone with him.

This was her only advantage over Ino-pig, these next few days could be the start in her and Sasuke-kun's new found relationship! This was the only time she'd be able to spend with him apart of the other girls.

She knew she was suppose be in with the other girls to plan a way to get him away from stupid Naruto, but if she could win Sasuke-kun's heart without them… Then, everything would be worth it. She'd have the man she loves. The other girls would just have to deal with it.

Maybe detention wouldn't be so bad.

Sasuke-kun in his normal fashion made his way to his usual seat, by the window, and sitting right in front of her and as far away from Naruto as he could possible get.

" _Yes! About time!"_  Sakura wanted to jump up and down at the thought,  _"No stupid Naruto to get in my way this time!"_

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered to him, trying to lean closer to him, but their desks were too far apart for her to get close to his ear, "… I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for getting you in trouble. This whole thing is really dumb."

Sasuke-kun turned his head towards her, but didn't turn completely around to face her. His eyes were looking at her,  _straight_  at her, and he never looked at her before. Not like this anyway…

Sakura couldn't help but to let her insides melt, getting Sasuke-kun's full attention was rare for anyone to get, and here she was having an actual conversation with him! She was so lost within his dark eyes that she almost missed him say, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too."

"Huh? What?" She asked, her voice no longer a whisper, "What do you mean?"

He clicked his tongue at her, and turned his head towards the window, ending their conversation.

" _What did he mean?"_  Sakura thought, her head turning to see Naruto looking over at them, eyes blinking widely, and suddenly they were staring at one another,  _"Sasuke-kun couldn't possibly mean…"_

Naruto?

Why would she have to apologize to him?

It was his stupid fault for getting them in this mess to begin with.

Turning away from the blonde, Sakura leaned her head into her hand, glancing behind Sasuke-kun's head. He always was looking out the window, Sakura realized. It didn't matter if it was in the middle of class, or during their lunch break, or any chance he was in the classroom. He always sat in the same spot, staring outside.

Almost like he was searching for something.

" _Sasuke-kun is so mysterious!"_ Sakura squealed in her head, thinking of the new possibilities that were in front of her now that she had this extra time around him.

Yet, something made her stop in her excitement as she had this extra moment to  _really_  look at him.

Sasuke-kun almost looked a little sad, staring off into somewhere far away. She tried to follow his gaze, but he wasn't really looking anywhere interesting. The Academy had a wall circling around the building, so there wasn't really anything to look at.

Yet, his eyes were fixated somewhere, intense and deep, it almost felt like as if he was  _searching_  for something.

"Hey everyone," Iruka-sensei entered the room, "Let's go outside for your detention, since  _all of you_  decided to show up today."

Sakura noticed that it took Sasuke-kun just a little bit longer to pull himself away from the window.

* * *

"Alright kids, for the rest of your time in dentition we will be doing light maintenance around the Academy. The first thing I need you all to do is to pull the weeds around the building of the Academy. Don't worry about any of the weeds that are further away, focus on the ones close by. Once you have around the whole building done, come get me and I'll excuse you for the rest of the day."

Iruka pointed to the weeds, patches of green leaves littered around the Academy and had been an eye sore for quite a while. The staff didn't have the time (or energy) to deal with these little projects that needed to be done, and lately most of the kids have been well behaved (minus Naruto, but most his dentitions were just cleaning up the messes that he had created to begin with), and there had been no one to do these jobs.

Now he had three kids, and some light cleaning could finally be done.

Naruto shot up his hand into the air, his usual high energy was absent but not missed as Iruka responded, "What is it Naruto?"

"Do you have any tools for us to use?"

"No, just use your hands."

"But Iruka-sensei..." Naruto bent down to one of the weeds next to his feet, "If you just pull on the head of the weeds they are just gonna grow back, ya know. You have to remove the whole root, and even then you have too-"

"-Then pull the whole thing out with your hands," Iruka cut him off, "Part of being a Shinobi is about figuring things out on the fly. Sometimes you aren't able to get the things that you need but you need to complete the mission anyway."

Naruto stopped, biting his lower lip and turning his gaze away from Iruka. The Chunin guessed that Naruto was still upset about their early conversation about the exam. It felt a little unsettling for Naruto to be so… silent.

It didn't last for too long, Naruto hand thought of something else, his hand shooting back into the air.

"What now, Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto started, fumbling the the leaves of the weed in front of him, not looking up at Iruka, "What are you going to do afterwards?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you going to stop the weeds from coming back?"

"I dunno," Iruka couldn't help to sigh, letting the frustration of Naruto's questions get to him, "Just pull them again."

"If we don't do something now then they are going to come back," Naruto stated, his eyes still planted on the front weed in front of him, he pointed to the soil, "We'll need something to cover the ground, or something to prevent them from coming back, like some vinegar ya know."

" _Naruto,"_  Sakura hissed next to him, trying to keep her voice down,  _"Shut up and stop asking for more work."_

"But..." Naruto looked up at her, "Its just gonna be a waste if we don't do some preventional steps, ya know."

"For now all I'm telling you to do is pull the weeds, just do that for today."

Iruka went to turn around, hoping that all the questions have ended. He only made it a couple of feet before he heard Naruto standing up, walking a few quick steps to catch up to him. He had  _heard_  Naruto coming up from behind him, he had known out of the three students that were there that it would have been  _that_ one to approach him.

Yet, when something tugged at his wrist, he ripped his arm away, recoiling at the touch. It felt too violent and overly dramatic, Iruka knew, to react to a child touching him.

However, Naruto was not any normal child, Iruka knew this.

Bubbles a guilt hit him when he saw Naruto's hurt expression, but he did his best to shallow them and remain composed, "What do you want?" Venom still hit his tongue when he spoke to Naruto, and that was much harder to hide.

"I-I'm…" Naruto lowered his gaze, his hands stuffed into his pocket and he fumbled with his words, "... j-j-ust tryin'... ta… h-h-h-he-lp."

Now Iruka felt like an asshole. Despite his feelings for Naruto, he had to remind himself that he was still dealing with a child, one that that Hokage had asked him personally to watch over. He was doing a horrible job of that and he  _knew_  it.

He just couldn't  _help_  himself, despite how much he wanted to try.

Iruka was failing as a teacher.

And in the very dark pits of Iruka's heart… The ones that he had to remind himself to ignore because Iruka  _had_ to be better. He  _knew_  he had to be, especially around Naruto.

Yet, the pits in his heart, where he spent most of his life trying to fill them up. Giving off light laughs or colorful jokes to those around him to fill the void of being left all alone... Those parts of him that knew that no matter how hard he tried he could never repair.

The pits of Iruka's hearts, the ones that were dug into him the moment his parents died, they could never be filled.

They stayed hollowed and dark within him, and as Iruka grew he was better at hiding it, but they still remained.

Those pits seem to just seemed  _grow_  around Naruto.

"Just…" Iruka was ashamed of his feelings, but they were there, and they were  _strong_ , and they couldn't just go away so easily, "... Just join the others, Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke watched what transpired between their sensei and Naruto, finding the reaction from Naruto's touch filled with too much emotion, but for some reason that wasn't anything new… Iruka didn't hide his distaste from Naruto very well.

No one did, honestly.

Yet, Naruto's reaction to it always seemed fresh, like an open wound, shame oozing out of him freely.

This was all still new to Sasuke, he had never paid attention before. But now, he felt like he had to the bandage for Naruto. The Hokage's message still fresh from the night before entered his mind, asking for Sasuke to watch over the blonde.

He almost seemed to react on instinct, walking over to Naruto and placing a single hand on his shoulder. Naruto flinched at the touch, he  _always_  flinched, but the blonde didn't turn around.

Sasuke thought of something to say, nothing could come to mind to help ease his classmate, and every second he stood next to Naruto he could feel the girl's eyes  _glaring_  at them. It was something that both of them knew, they both knew what it felt like to have eyes of distaste on them.

Before Sasuke could think of anything to say, Naruto stepped out of his reach, walking towards the other end of the building.

Sasuke watched him walk away.

He may be able to be a bandage at time, but no matter how hard he could press, Naruto's wounds would always turn into scars.

* * *

Sakura watched the interaction between Iruka-sensei and Naruto and the weird reaction their sensei gave when around the boy.

No one seemed to like Naruto, not even their sensei.

Not that Sakura cared.

Luckily, Naruto stomped off far away from them, and Sasuke-kun didn't seem like he was going to follow him. Instead, he walked back toward were they were standing only moments ago, and began to pull out the weeds.

Sakura watched as Sasuke-kun pulled the weeds, his reactions hasty and rushed as he threw each head behind him and reached for another. He pulled each planet with unnecessary aggression.

Sasuke-kun wore his emotions well, always giving off the impression of coolness, like he was  _too cool_ to go off on a tangent like Naruto always does. Yet, it seemed like  _that boy_  was rubbing off on Sasuke-kun, because he was very, clearly,  _mad._ Ripping each weed harshly and throwing it back, taking all his frustrations out on the unwanted plants.

Sasuke-kun stopped mid pull, appearing like he suddenly remembered something. He lowered himself to the ground, closing his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" She couldn't help to ask, she wanted to make Sasuke feel better, it's not fair that he was this upset. She had never seen him this mad before, and something in her heart ached for Sasuke-kun.

He glanced over at her, eyes narrowed, but they didn't seem to be directed at her ( _thank god)_. Sighing to himself- Sakura realizing that he must be trying to calm himself down- Sasuke-kun glanced down over at the plant, most of the weed that he had just pulled out was discarded behind him, only a single broken stub poked from the soil.

Carefully, Sasuke-kun dug around the planet. Sakura watched him from above as he felt for the roots of the weed, lucky not having to dig far before finding the end the plant, and as carefully as he could pulled the whole plant from the ground.

"Make sure you take the root out too," Sasuke-kun said.  _Sasuke-kun said something_   _to her! He was showing her how to do something!_

Sakura wanted to pass out in sheer excitment!

Smiling, Sakura felt like she was in heaven as she kneeled next to Sasuke-kun, following his instructions as they very carefully worked side by side, pulling the entire weed from the ground.

It was hard work, and this was going to take a lot longer than she thought it would. Pulling the whole plant out despite their sensei telling them something different.

But suddenly, Sakura didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Pulling weeds, especially the entirety of the weed was hard work. The sun was starting to set behind them, each of the Academy students working along the side of the school as the temperatures dipped, slowly ending the day ahead of them.

The weather was getting cold, the work was hard, and all Sasuke wanted to do was to fall asleep in his bed and not get up again.

The girl next to him didn't leave his side. No matter how many times he tried to put some distance between them, the Haruno wouldn't budge. He didn't understand her. They were here because he  _hit_  her. He  _hit_  her and he didn't even think to hold back when he had done it.

Yet, she was willing to sit here next to him and talk to him as they did their work as if it never happened.

Sasuke didn't understand girls.

He ignored her out for most of it, focusing on doing the work as Naruto suggested them to do it despite what their instructor said. Their pace had picked up after hours of practice, but Naruto was quicker at pulling weeds then Haruno and he were, looking over and seeing Naruto from a small distance, they were almost done with the building.

Naruto would glance over at them every now and again, knowing that the blonde must feel a sting of jealousy for having his crush pay no attention to him and instead bothering Sasuke.

Sasuke wished he could switch places.

"Ugh!" The girl from him groaned, digging her heels into the dirt, trying with her strength to pull on a weed that wouldn't budge, "Sasuke-kun… This doesn't want to come out, can you do it?"

"No," Sasuke stood up, walking around her to continue his work.

He wasn't going to waste his time helping someone as heartless as  _her_.

"Here Sakura-chan, let me show you a trick!"

Sasuke lifted his head to see Naruto walking up to them, a bucket in his hand as he smiled brightly at her. Haruno stopped pulling, straighten her back as the blonde approached her.

Sasuke stopped as well, very carefully eyeing the situation before him.

Naruto took the bucket in his hand, half way full with water, and dipped it over the protesting weed, "If ya water the the ground, it makes it easier to pull the weeds out, ya know! Try it now."

Haruno's eyes flashed to his for just a moment, before she looked back over at Naruto and the weed below them. She seemed hesitant as she bent down, gripping the large weed into her hand and giving it a pull. The water seemed to do the trick as the weed slid from under the soil, roots included. The girl beamed at her accomplishment, holding up the root for the boys to see.

Haruno smiled, "I finally did it! Thanks Naruto!"

Naruto smiled, "You're welcome, Sakura-chan!"

Their smile seemed to fit together in that moment and for some reason, Sasuke couldn't help but to let his lips curve upwards.

"You kids are still out here?"

The moment interrupted as the three of them as they turned towards the voice, Iruka stepping towards them, holding a bag in one hand, "I figured you left by now without saying anything."

"We wouldn't do that!" Haruno held out the weed she had just pulled, "It just took a little longer to pull the whole weed out, but we're almost done."

"Okay, just make you don't leave all the weeds out, throw them away before you leave."

The three of them nodded.

It took a moment for Sasuke to realize that their teacher was still standing there, swaying on his foot like he wanted to say something else, but lingered instead. Sasuke turned back to the weeds, finishing out these next few ones and cleaning up the area, they should be done in only a matter of minutes and he could finally go home.

"Um, Naruto," Iruka called out, holding out a bag in front of him.

Naruto looked up at their sensei, eyes wide at being called upon. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and turned around to face them, ready to intervene if need be.

Naruto put down the bucket in his hand, but he didn't dare to walk towards their sensei.

After a moment of awkwardly standing around, Iruka took a step forward, still holding the bag out. It took another full, akward moment to realize that Naruto wasn't about to reach out for him again. There was an understanding in the adult's eyes at that moment, as he placed the bag down in front of his student.

"This is what you asked for correct?"

Naruto glanced up at Iruka, and then at Sasuke, and then at the bag. Sasuke took the first step forward, peering inside the bag.

Vinegar.

The blonde wasn't far behind him, glancing inside the bag and eyes widening at the contents inside.

Naruto hurriedly reached into the bag and pulled out the bottle, examining it. There was something about the way he smiled then, large and bright, full of excitement and acceptance that it was hard to look away from.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka glanced away, a hand reaching behind his head and nervously running his fingers through the back of his hair. He shrugged sheepishly, not sure how to respond to such a bright expression that was all Naruto Uzumaki.

"Vinegar?" Haruno asked, peering around Naruto to see what had him so excited.

"Yeah, vinegar helps kill plants if you pour it on the soil. I think you are suppose to use other stuff too but vinegar alone should be fine since we pulled out all the roots."

"If we pulled out all the roots then why put the vinegar down?" Haruno challenged, but it wasn't in a vindictive way, more that she was just curious.

"Just in case we missed some of the roots, ya know." Naruto beamed.

"Very well," Iruka finally spoke, "Just finish up and you all can go home for the day. I'm heading out, so get home safe."

"Goodnight Iruka-sensei!" Both Naruto and the girl shouted out, waving goodbye to the teacher.

Sasuke looked at the two of them once their teacher was out of sight, "Naruto go around and use the vinegar however you need too, I'll put out the rest of these, and…"

Sasuke was about to say  _'you'_  but glanced over at the narrowing eyes of Naruto. He was mad he didn't use her name before, and knew he'd be mad if he did the same thing now.

He knew her name, and he  _knew_  he had to use it.

He just didn't think she deserved it, "Haruno… Pick up the weeds we pulled. Naruto and I will help you when we're done."

Something in Haruno beamed in a way Sasuke didn't understand, "Okay!" She cheered as she walked off to her assigned task.

Naruto lingered however, "Who died and made you boss?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, suddenly not wanting to go home right away, "Wanna get ramen after this?"

Sasuke didn't know that Naruto's smile could get brighter, but it did, it radiated against the setting sun, "Ya bet I do!"

For some reason, in this little moment, the world felt  _right._

* * *

As the last moments of the sun pulled down to the horizon, the stars starting to blink their way into the night sky. The air pausing, allowing the last moments of the day to end and for the night to begin.

There was always something about Konoha. No matter the distance he was from this place, home held a certain nostalgia that lingered in the back of his mind.

He knew he had a job to do, that was why he was here, yet he had plenty of time,  _years_  in fact, before he would have to do something about it… But for now, he had come to Konoha to see, for now just observe until the real decision had to be made.

Seeing his old Chan insignia hang in the back of his kid brother's shirt was always the hardest thing to stomach, was always the first thing that caught in his throat when he saw Sasuke in these brief moments in time.

No longer good memories, because everything good was pulled away and everything bad had been pushed forward. It was easy to remember the bad, however it was harder to forget the good.

There were these little moments when Itachi Uchiha made his way into the village to see his kid brother. Nothing made him linger long, just long enough to make sure that Sasuke was alive, well, and happy. For so long it only seemed like the first two (his fault of course), but, now, something had very well changed within Sasuke.

Itachi saw it in the ways only siblings could. He saw the way his kid brother held himself, standing with a straight back and square shoulders, allowing his body to open up and be with the world again, unlike the last time he had saw Sasuke; with his shoulders drawn together and back slightly hunched forward. He saw the way his brother would carry himself in conversations, open and accepting in a way that felt way too familiar to him, knowing that it was something he could ever get back again.

Now, his brother was walking was such ease, engulfed with conversations that if he had realized that Itachi was here, he'd hate himself for being distracted by a life moving forward.

Being distracted and not constantly looking for him was a good thing. Sasuke always did have one eye around every corner before, as if Itachi himself was about to spring out unexpectedly at any moment.

Now Sasuke was relaxed, and as his older brother he was happy that his kid brother was finally starting to heal…

… As an Uchiha however.

With the potential to wield the Mangekyō Sharingan…

The boy was wasting away.

Conflicting sides tugged at Itachi, but he had to swallow them down, force them away because there would be no way for Sasuke to wield those eyes now.

Sasuke needed to feel the deepest despair, drown in darkness to awaken those powerful eyes, and his kid brother  _needed_  those eyes. He needed those eyes so he could put an end to Itachi's miserable and failed life.

Itachi watched in the shadows as his kid brother casually talked to a small blonde haired child at his side.

The Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Fox.

The only thing that Itachi could think to pass along to his brother one day is to kill. Kill the thing the held the most to you to gain the true power of the Uchiha.

It was a cursed fate.

One that would not work out now.

Itachi needed the Jinchūriki alive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to just send a little end note and tell you all thank you so much for reading my story! I have received a lot of wonderful reviews and I appreciate all of you that took the time to reach out to me! Naruto FanFiction is still new to me, I just recently got into the show about a year ago (and I love it, even got a Naruto Tattoo)! I can't believe it took me this long to get into Naruto but here I am!
> 
> I just wanted to share a few things... For one, I am not a fan of Sakura... like at all... In fact she is like my most hated anime character of all time... And, I actually really like Iruka's relationship with Naruto, especially how their feelings grow as they grow older in the series... It's a beautiful thing...
> 
> But, in this story, Iruka will not have the same relationship with Naruto, and Sakura won't have her same relationship with Naruto or Sasuke either. I try to write them objectively and still in-character, despite my love for one and the hate for the other, so I hope that comes across well. I am not a fan of writing fanfiction to "bash" one character (in my younger days maybe, on my FF account, not so much now), so, I dunno I just wanted to point that out! I did it at the end, rather then the beginning of the chapter so you'd know what I meant without spoilers.
> 
> That is why in this chapter Iruka still did something *nice* for Naruto in the end, despite is conflicting feelings towards the boy, and this is also why Sakura did have a slight moment with Naruto... Because I still want to keep true to their character personalities despite the changes of the overall story that will happen since Naruto and Sasuke had formed a friendship much earlier in time. For anyone wondering because I am not sure I have made it all that clear, Naruto and Sasuke are around 10 right now.
> 
> Also with Itachi... Due to how his storyline was literally changed in the middle of Naruto, from his original creation being a crazy rouge ninja, to Masashi Kishimoto brilliantly changing his character to what we have today... Killing his Clan for the sake of Konoha... It's great stuff! But, I still want a little bit of that crazy Itachi in there... the one that he kind of tortures Sasuke and tells him to kill his best friend in the beginning of Naruto... So, I am also weaving my way around that.
> 
> I'm not really a person to "explain" my writing, but, I kind of felt like it this time! So... there!
> 
> If you haven't guessed, this fic is kind of a slow building fic, because I am ten chapters in and still haven't gotten into anything yet! So, thank you all for still being in this with me, and I appreciate all my readers! I also have a Tumblr, which I don't really use, but if you ever want to reach out to me there you can! Its under the same user name as my Ao3 account- Son Akito! I might start using it in the future! 
> 
> Thank you all so much again! Hope you have a great day!


	11. Friends

"So, what happened yesterday Sakura?"

The pink hair girl glanced up from her scroll, eyes widening slightly to see Ino, Ami, Fuki and Kasumi circling around her.

She had to admit, it was kind of intimidating to see everyone looking at her like this. Like she had some kind of new gossip and they were dying to know what it was. They weren't looking at her with any kind of ill-will- not at all- but the intent was there, and Sakura could pick up on that.

She just wasn't use to the attention.

"What do you mean?" Sakura laid down her scroll, looking at each one of them.

She knew what they wanted to know.

Ino huffed at her, shaking her head, "Sakura, you really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Ino-pig…" Sakura growled out her name, slamming her hands against the table and standing up so she would be eye leveled with the girl. A few people glanced their way, but with class starting in the next ten minutes and hardly anyone was paying attention to them.

"What, do you think because you get some alone time with Sasuke-kun that he is gonna fall in love with you or something?"

That got her, Sakura hated herself but she could feel her cheeks flush as Ino had guessed correctly. What was so wrong with that? Sakura has always made it clear that she was in love with Sasuke-kun, everyone knows it.

Of course she was going to try to win his heart, if she could do it without…

"It's not going to work…" Ino pulled herself away from the glare, folding her arms. Ino was always slightly taller than her, it never felt like their height were that far apart from one another…

… Yet, Sakura always felt like she was _looking up_  to Ino.

She hated that.

"… Do you really think you can change Sasuke-kun's mind about you after one day?"

"It worked with Naruto…" Sakura mumbled, glancing slightly away. Ino had a way to make her feel like a total idiot.

"No it didn't," Ino challenged, "That fool had to work for it. Their relationship didn't happen overnight. It's still not perfect."

"They don't even eat with each other during lunch break," Ami pointed out, "Plus lately they don't even sit next to each other since Shikamaru-kun and Choji-kun stole their spot."

"Right," Ino nodded, "So that's why we have to work as a team to drive them apart even further. You can't think Sasuke-kun is going to love you by the end of the week, because that's not going to happen. Plus, duh...  _That guy_  likes you Sakura… You really think you have a chance with Sasuke-kun as long as he's in the way?"

Sakura hated to admit it, but Ino-pig was right. Sasuke-kun in such a cool guy, and wouldn't be the kind of person to stab a friend in the back. Even if that friend was  _Naruto_  of all people.

"So, did you find anything out about them?" Kasumi asked.

Sakura had to think about it. Their whole dentition Sakura barely paid attention to Naruto, and the whole time she was talking to Sasuke-kun and he didn't really talk to her back… He said her name at the end of the day, and Sasuke-kun has never said her name before. She wanted to live in the memory forever, of having her name be touched by Sasuke-kun's lips (it was her surname and although no one really went by their surnames in school, it didn't matter because it just meant that Sasuke-kun knew what her name was, and that was enough)… It was magical and heavenly and Sakura felt so much closer to him!

For a moment Sakura forgot the girls were waiting for an answer, and when Ino cleared her throat Sakura had to shake the daydream out of her head. Right now, she had to think about Sasuke-kun and Naruto.

"Well…" Sakura placed a hand on her chin, "Sasuke-kun really listens to Naruto. That idiot made us do more work last night then Iruka-sensei asked us to do, which was really annoying because he was making us pull weeds forever yesterday."

"Oh, I noticed it looked a lot nicer this morning," Fuki said, "All the weeds around the building are gone, it looks a lot cleaner!"

"You guys were pulling weeds?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, Naruto made this whole big deal about pulling out all the roots so they wouldn't regrow or something."

"Well, that's just common sense," Ino rolled her eyes, "Even someone like Naruto would know to take out the whole thing so the seeds don't spread. Even though, there is like no promise that some seeds would still spread. There are like, a billion other steps you have to do to make sure they don't grow back."

Sakura took a moment to blink at Ino and her knowledge about weeds, before realizing that her family also owns a flower shop, so it would make sense she knew that kind of stuff, "I mean, of course you'd know that, Ino-pig. It's what your family does."

"Yeah, I didn't know that," Ami and the rest of the girls nodded.

"He went around and poured vinegar around the building," Sakura added, "He said he had to do that so they wouldn't grow back. He made such a big fuss about it that Iruka-sensei went out and bought it for him."

Ino blinked at this, "He knew to do that? Did he mix it with water and soap?"

Sakura shrugged, "I dunno. He said you were supposed to add more stuff to it, but that the vinegar alone should at least help. I was talking to Sasuke-kun and cleaning up so I wasn't really paying attention to him."

"So he knows some weird stuff about plants, so what?" Fuki rolled her eyes, "What does any of that have to do with Sasuke-kun?"

"No, this is something," Ino nodded, "I've seen Naruto at my shop sometimes. My Mom doesn't like him so when he does come around its normally when she isn't there. I just thought he was doing some kind of dumb prank or something… But, I guess he actually knows how to garden..."

"That's so weird!" Ami giggled, "And so girly! Gardening is for girls!"

"That's just a stupid thing to say," Ino bit back, "My Dad always watches the shop when me or my mom can't be there! Plus he is always the one building our green houses and helping with the gardens so we have flowers to sell."

"Oh… I didn't think about that… Sorry Ino." Ami lowered her head.

"So how is Naruto knowing how to take care of plants going to help us drive him apart from Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Any information is good information," Ino stated, "Just… Sakura, find out all you can and let us know. Even if it's something small… Think of this as your first Shinobi mission!"

Sakura nodded at this, "I will," as she felt a surge of pride overflow her. She was going to find out all she could about Sasuke-kun and Naruto.

She hated it, but she had to work with the girls. It was the only way she could get Naruto out of the picture, and eventually win Sasuke-kun's heart.

She'd do anything for Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Naruto made his way outside during his lunch break with a scroll securely in his hand. He's read the Clone jutsu scroll multiple times, but for some reason he just couldn't figure it out. He felt his chakra radiating inside of him, and he was able to feel it when he transformed in to his Sexy jutsu (which was still a secret and he hadn't had a chance to real test it in front of the adults, he was missing that piece of "sexiness" still, the woman's curves were still in all the wrong places, but he was getting better at it and he'd get it in just a matter of time). So, why was he able to pick up the Sexy jutsu with ease, but unable to perform the Clone jutsu? It made no sense.

Deciding the spend his whole break figuring this out in the back of the Academy, Naruto started to make his way outside. He was about to open the door when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Hey Naruto!"

The blonde felt himself tense at his name being called, but tried his best to ease himself as he turned around.

Shikamaru looked slightly out of breath, as if he was running to catch up with him. He was holding a bag in his hand as he gasped for a breath.

"You walk so fast and I had to run to get to you, you're such a bother." Shikamaru teased, smiling as he sucked in another breath.

Naruto didn't know how to respond, "Sorry… I didn't know you wanted to talk to me."

Ever since he ran away from them at lunch, Shikamaru and Choji didn't approach him again. He still sat with them in class- for some reason they were always beating Sasuke and him to the their seats, so they always were separated during class- it didn't bother Naruto really… It was a little lonely but nothing he couldn't handle. Shikamaru or Choji didn't really talk to him, but their conversations always seemed loud enough for him to overhear.

Not that he would ever interrupt their conversation like that.

Naruto knew he was a lot of things, but  _rude_  was never one of them.

Shikamaru sighed, seeming to catch his breath, as he straightened his back. He gave the blonde a long, pointed glare that Naruto couldn't look away from. Even though Naruto only had brief interactions with Shikamaru, he knew the boy was smart and blunt… But, Shikamaru was never mean to him. He may have just left him alone in the past, but his classmate never seemed to give him a hard time like the others did.

Still, Shikamaru use to glare at him like all the others. Though his eyes have laxed in the past few days, remembering the way they use to look always would remain in the back of Naruto's mind.

Shikamaru seemed to pick up on that, "Can we talk?"

Naruto only blinked for a moment, in his head he was tracking back to all the interactions they had recently. Did Naruto do something wrong? Did he want to talk to him about the other day when he ran away? He knew he was being impolite then, and it was the only thing he could think he did wrong, "If it's about the other day-"

"- It is." Shikamaru stated plainly.

Naruto felt his face flushed, embarrassed. Thoughts of Shikamaru wanting to yell at him entered his mind. Of course the one time someone wanted to spend their time at lunch with him and he had to blow it like an idiot.

He was doing everything wrong.

He felt his head lower, "I… I'm sorry…"

Shikamaru took a moment before he responded, Naruto didn't even want to look up. He didn't want to see the look in Shikamaru's face.

"Oh man, Naruto… I… Can we talk outside about it? I don't think you want people overhearing us…"

Naruto stilled at that very moment.

Shikamaru didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd want to fight him... He didn't seem like a guy who would do anything to him, if Naruto really wanted to think about it… Yet, there was still that feeling inside of him that thought otherwise.

Naruto was rude to Shikamaru and Choji the other day. He did run away when they offered the smallest kindness to him.

Of course Shikamaru would be mad at him…

"Okay," Naruto opened the door for Shikamaru, deciding to let him lead the way to wherever he wanted them to talk.

If Shikamaru did want to beat Naruto up, he'd let him.

He deserved it.

* * *

There is a reason why Shikamaru doesn't have that many friends.

It might not be what people think.

Sure, Shikamaru is easy going.

He's smart.

He tells the truth.

Really, those are the best qualities to have in a friend; if Shikamaru thinks about it. If he had to gauge a friendship he would base it on those three things, because if Shikamaru is anything, he's lazy, and dealing with people who are not easy going, smart, or tell the truth are going to be more of a pain then they are worth.

Choji is the first person he has truly got to know who is all three of these traits. Most of Choji's problems involve food, and if the only problem in one's life is that they are hungry, then its an easy life. Plus Choji is funny- so that's just an added bonus.

If he had to admit it- which he rather not -then he would admit that he is friends with Ino. Their families, as well as Choji's, have known each other forever. The three of them have known each other forever as well. So, having her count as a friend is the easier thing to do.

Is Ino easy going?  _Hell no_. That girl centers herself around drama. It's annoying.

Is Ino smart? Yes, he can admit that she is. Not only is she smart with their education, but she has street smarts. Ino can talk her way into getting anything she wants, she can pick up on common sense (which, dealing with most of the people in his life, this is a big deal), and she can pick up on jutsus pretty quickly. Her Clan is a respectful one, and Shikamaru can admire that.

Does Ino tell the truth? She does, but she can be such a  _bitch_  about it that he can hardly stand it.

Other than those two, that's it. He doesn't need any more friends and he doesn't care about being popular or anything like that. People have tried to approach him, to act nice and be friends, but Shikamaru can size people up quickly, and determine that they are not worth the hassle.

Yet, ever since he starting paying attention to it, Shikamaru can't stop thinking about it.

Who is Naruto Uzumaki?

As far as he has ever been told, Naruto has been trouble.

He's a pest.

Stupid.

An idiot.

He even heard Choji's dad call him a  _demon_ once.

So, naturally if people his whole life didn't like someone, then, he would be inclined to hate them too. He even knows his own mother doesn't like Naruto, though she has never actually said anything to him about it, but he has seen the way she reacts when others talk about him.

Everyone talks about Naruto.

But, what Shikamaru has started realized is that no one ever says what they  _mean_ when they do talk crap about him. It's all just meaningless talk.

No one really explains  _why_  they think Naruto is all these horrible things. He just  _is_ , and everyone just accepts it.

Shikamaru can pay attention to things, he can read people pretty easily. He might still be a kid, but Shikamaru can overlook bias opinions and state the facts.

Naruto is just a kid.

Who, yeah can be pretty annoying sometimes (not lately though), he's slow as hell (that kid can't get anything right during their lessons), and he gets in trouble a lot (Shikamaru can admit that his pranks are more often than not- hilarious).

But, any reason to call him a pest, or stupid, or a  _demon_?

No, no reason at all.

Lately, if anything, Naruto just seems to be lonely.

It's more trouble than it's worth, Shikamaru can feel it, but damnit if he isn't his father's kid through and through; and he knows Shikaku Nara would never allow this kind of behavior to happen around one of his peers without stepping in.

They walk in silence, as Naruto lets Shikamaru let him lead them somewhere. Shikamaru doesn't really have anywhere he is trying to go, just far enough so no one sees them.

They away from the Academy and towards the forest. There is a gate that is suppose to stop them from leaving the property, but there is a hole in the gate that is easy to duck down and walk out of. No one really thinks to patch up the fence, and none their senseis seem to care that it's there. Naruto follows a few paces back as they enter into the forest.

Shikamaru doesn't go far, just enough that he knows that no one will notice them here as he turns around and faces Naruto.

Shikamaru can't look at Naruto. He decides to look at the ground, kicking the dirt from under his feet. Shikamaru is really bad at stuff like this, so he tries to pick his words carefully, "I just wanted to apologize to you about the other day."

"A-A-Apologize?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, I was being an idiot..." Shikamaru shrugs, he looks up then to see Naruto staring at him with wide, surprising eyes. Naruto's eye are filled with confusion as he looks at Shikamaru like his absorbing everything around him.

It catches him off guard.

Shikamaru realizes that his words mean something here, that Naruto is listening to him and taking this conversation seriously. Not a lot of kids their age know the power of words, Shikamaru knows this, because everyone throws words around so casually that they don't understand that words can  _mean_  something, that words have power.

They have the power to hurt…

But, also the power to make things right.

"I upset you the other day, didn't I? When…" Shikamaru pauses, he didn't really know much about the blonde's situation, but it was obvious, "... When I was talking about my mom?"

Naruto flushed, clearly embarrassed by the question, but there was no denying on what made Naruto was upset that day… Everything had been fine until Shikamaru ran his big mouth and made Naruto uncomfortable. Here he was talking trash about his mother when Naruto didn't even have one.

Shikamaru may not have the best relationship with his mother, he might find her to be annoying, up-tight, and too hard on his father… But he still loves her just the same, wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. He'd be  _lost_  without her, although he would never admit that out loud or anything.

It took a moment, but Naruto finally gave him a single nod to his question. Of course he would be upset.

"My mom can be bother, but, I do love her…" Shikamaru wants to clarify this, "But, when I was complaining about her the other day, I hope you didn't think... Well… Like I was rubbing it in your face or something? It kind of just slipped my mind that, well…"

"That I don't got one?" Naruto finished for him.

This was too much work, Shikamaru felt his face flush slightly, "...Yeah… That."

There was an awkward pause between them. Shikamaru realized he was super bad at this, and almost wishes he brought Choji along as a buffer. Choji would be able to make this whole thing less… Uncomfortable. His best friend was always able to add a bit of cushion to his bluntness.

The whole reason that he didn't bring Choji is because he knew he needed to do this alone. It would mean more if Shikamaru did it alone, since he knew he was the one who ruined their meal that day.

Shikamaru wanted to apologize right away, but in the last few days none of the times he could have apologized had felt right.

Today felt like the day, and plus it made him observe something about Naruto that he had a feeling that even Sasuke didn't know.

Shikamaru takes a few steps forward, until he was at arm's length with Naruto. He made sure to look Naruto in the eye, to show the sincerity of his apology, "I'm sorry I made you sad, Naruto."

"Wow, Shikamaru… No, um, you don't… need ta feel bad..." Naruto turns red, waving his arms in front of him, "It's… I mean… You don't gotta say sorry for anything. I was the one who was rude that day, ya know."

"No you weren't being rude, I was the one being rude." Shikamaru wants to make this clear, "Naruto, it wasn't right of me to make you feel bad. I was really trying to get to know you that day and I ruined it by being a pain."

Shikamaru could see Naruto trying to say something, but between his stumbling of words and his embarrassment Shikamaru can't understand anything he is trying to say.

Shikamaru holds up the bag in front of him, "Let me make it up to you by sharing my lunch with you. My mom always makes extras and I've noticed that you don't really eat during break so-"

Before Shikamaru could finish, Naruto bursts into tears.

* * *

Naruto is  _sobbing._

He isn't sure if he had ever cried this hard before, and he tries his best to stop himself from acting like a crybaby, but the tears are running down his face and he has no idea how to stop it.

It feels like too much, no one, and Naruto is pretty sure  _no one ever_  has came up to him with so much sincerity in their voice and apologizing for something they did against him.

Naruto was expecting to get yelled at. He was expecting to get in a fight. He was prepared for the name calling and the bruises but he was not prepared for this.

He feels Shikamaru reach for him but out of instinct he pulls away, dropping the scroll he had in his hands as he lowered his head and rubs his eyes against his sleeve. It was hard to see his classmate through the haziness of his tears, "S-S-Sorry-y," Naruto said through his sleeve, his hair falling forward and in his face as he uses his free hand to push his hair back, "I-I-I don't… I-I-I-I…." Naruto doesn't know what to say. He tries to remain composed but it's really hard when he feels like his heart was being squeezed out of his chest, "I-I'm-I-"

"It's okay…" Shikamaru answers, and Naruto could feel how uncomfortable he sounds. Of course Shikamaru is uncomfortable, Naruto is being overly dramatic like Sasuke always told him he was.

Naruto takes a few deep breaths, rubbing the rest of the tears out of his eyes. When his vision was clears, he sees that Shikamaru is looking away slightly, as if he is trying to give the blonde some privacy.

"Sorry…" Naruto mumbles, feeling his emotions are now under control.

Shikamaru looks over, instantly relaxing when he noticed the tears stopped, "It's okay."

Naruto smiles, it's awkward and clumsy but he wants to let Shikamaru know that he is okay, that he really, truly, most definitely appreciated this conversation.

Shikamaru sits down, setting the bag in front of him he pulls out two bento boxes. Wordlessly, Shikamaru takes one full box and holds it out for Naruto.

Naruto follows his lead, sitting down in front of Shikamaru and very carefully reaches out for the bento box. When he opens the box he peers inside to find fried chicken with tamagoyaki, broccoli, tomato, sautéed spinach, and onigiri rice balls. Everything was so neatly placed inside of the box, each food having their own little section so he could pick and choose what he wants to eat.

Naruto has never had a meal like this, something so well thought out and prepared. It's so  _caring._  All his life, Naruto's meals had been for convenience, whatever was more affordable or what he could make himself. He could never make anything like this, he could never prepare something so perfect and with such care that it was like eating something out of a fairy tale.

He didn't really know for sure, but something in Naruto told him if he had a mom, she'd prepare a meal for him just like this one.

Something that could only be prepared by a mother's love.

* * *

Not that Sasuke would ever tell anyone, but he noticed that the fat kid was eating alone on his lunch break.

He never bothered to pay attention to him before, well, not until recently when the Nara started to get on his nerves. Now, those two were on his radiator, and Sasuke didn't know what to make of that. The fat one always seemed to be nervous around him, avoiding Sasuke like he was the plague.

 _Good._  He didn't want anything to do with the pair, maybe if this one kept his distance then the Nara would as well and things could go back to normal.

Their sensei had told the class to meet outside for some sparring today, which, Sasuke was always a fan of. Although his classmates weren't much of a challenge for him, the practice was good and he secretly enjoyed the praise he got for it.

Not, that he would ever  _admit_  that or anything.

When the rest of the class started to make their way outside to the training grounds, Sasuke followed, not really paying attention to his surroundings as he aimlessly gathered around with the rest of his class.

Not everyone was there at the training grounds, knowing that class was starting in a few minutes, Sasuke unintentionally started to scan the area for Naruto. He knew that Naruto liked to spend his lunches away from the classroom, either working on some extra training or doing… well, Sasuke didn't know but he just  _assumed_  he spent that time alone.

So, when the blonde was walking back towards the group with the  _Nara_  of all people, Sasuke couldn't help but the narrow his eyes at it.

When did  _those two_  become friends?

Naruto spotted him, grinning widely and waving at his direction. He said something to Nara- they were too far away for Sasuke to pick up on the conversation -before Naruto ran towards him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto seemed like he was in a great mood, which, was unusual while he was on school grounds.

Sasuke's eyes glanced over to the Nara, who was conversing with his friend before looking back at Naruto, "Hey."

Naruto seemed to pick up on something, following his gaze, it took a moment before he made a comment, "Shikamaru and I had lunch together."

"Why?"

"Well, um…" Naruto did his normal thing when he didn't want to talk, he'd close his eyes and run his fingers though the back of his hair, "It's kind of… we had a…"

"I don't really care," Sasuke didn't need to hear an explanation from Naruto. It didn't matter what the blonde did on his own time.

"Geez, you don't gotta be a butt about it, ya know."

Sasuke choose not to dignify that comment with a response.

They had their set arrangements. They meet after school to train. Sure, sometimes Sasuke would hang out with the blonde and did consider him a… friend… But, just because they spent time together didn't mean that he had to know the ends and outs of Naruto's life.

Naruto was  _allowed_  to have his own life and own friends even if it was with  _Nara_.

It shouldn't bother Sasuke.

~~… It did.~~

"Alright class," Iruka made his way to the front of the class, "Everyone quite down and gather around," their sensei paused as the students quieted down and gathered in a circle around him, "It's time for our Traditional Shinobi Sparring," the students around them chatted quietly, but the energy was filled with excitement, most students enjoyed this part of class as well, "Remember, our sparring is only with Taijutsu. I know a few of you know some ninjutsu, but we will not be using it during this class. Also, all fighting ends when there is a clear winner. If you are knocked out of the circle or you are on the ground. Although we are sparring, none of you are authorized to  _hurt_  your opponent. Everyone understand?"

The class gave a collective sound of agreement.

"Alright, so let me see who I have going first," Iruka looks down at his notebook before coming with a decision, "Alright, Shikamaru, make your way to the center."

"Ugh, fine." The Nara responded, sticking his hands into his pockets and making his way towards Iruka.

The class started to step away to clear space for the spar. Sasuke felt Naruto back up behind him, but, something in Sasuke stayed. Iruka was still flipping through his notes, most likely trying to figure out who to pair the Nara with.

Sasuke didn't really think about it, instead he stepped forward, "I'll spar against him."

Sasuke could hear the class behind him; the girls were always cheering for him, and some of the guys made some comments behind him but Sasuke choose to ignore them all. It was pretty clear what they were all saying, every single one of them giving this spar to him.

The Nara was  _smart_  however, Sasuke knew that.

They had never been matched up before in the past, but he was a  _Nara_  after all, in the past he had heard his father speak highly of them.

So, he knew he had to be smart about this fight as well.

"Alright, great!" Iruka smiled down at the both of them, "I think this is a great match up."

When Sasuke did look at the Nara, he gave his a quizzical look, an eyebrow raised in clear confusion. Sasuke knew why he had this look, Sasuke never volunteered to be paired up with someone before.

There was something he had to prove.

And there was really only one way to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to give a quick moment to thank everyone for their reviews for this story! It really means a lot that people are invested in my story! I am having a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> I was going to make this chapter longer, I have actually had this part done for a little while, but I wanted to do some actual research on their fighting styles, but haven't had the time to sit down and really get the meat of it typed out. I know the outcome, but I still need a little more time to write it out. I will be slightly busy, and this chapter does end on a good point (although a cliffhanger), so, I decided to update now!
> 
> I did get a few comments about my grammar/editing, someone also suggested a beta-reader... If anyone has any tips on any kind of beta-reader or anything like that please let me know. I read my stories over and over again before posting, but I have a hard time editing my own work. So I am sorry that some of my work might have mistakes. It's not my intention and I really try to catch everything! Sometimes it slips through the cracks! 
> 
> I will do my best to update soon! Thank you all again for your support <3


End file.
